Être siamois avec un crocodile, quand on est un Cygne !
by McCartneyQc
Summary: Julian Gold et Emma Swan sont partenaires à la vie et à la mort. Ils se trouvent en suspension, gracieuseté de leur capitaine, Regina Mills, pour manquement grave à l'éthique. Se retrouvant à participer à un suivi thérapeutique et pensent passer les tests de la psychologue Belle French, du revers de la main. C'était sans réaliser que leurs cœurs pourraient avoir d'autres envies..
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle fic, chaque chapitre est ultra travaillé... C'est ce genre de fic que j'avais toujours écris... Du dark, du lourd, de la psychologie pure et dure... De la noirceur ou s'amène de la lumière à ceux qui n'en voit jamais. Une amitié hors du commun, une fusion être deux âmes soeurs amical, avant de s'ouvrir à leurs âmes soeur amoureuse. Les êtres les plus difficile, les plus froid son généralement les plus sensible, ceux qui sont incapable d'assumer la souffrance de la vie... La genèse de Swan et Gold sont les même : Ils sont deux personnes qui ont toujours été abandonné, se trouver à été leurs salut... mais quand l'amour vient... C'est une surprise. C'est du SwanQueen et du Rumbelle, rien de sexuel a lieu entre Gold et Emma._

 _Je dirais que c'est une fic semi slow burn... Du fait, que rapidement les étincelles seront présent, ils cèderont à moyen terme... ils faudra les déstabilise et je suis bonne dans ce genre de situation._

 _Je suis consciente aussi que ce genre de fic, sans flafla et bisounours ne plais pas du tout... Enfin sur ce fandom... j'espère me tromper. Je suis à fond dans cette fic, je retrouve l'excitation de mes beau jour sur Castle... J'ai trois chapitres de compléter et un 4e à moitié écris... Je continue deux autres fics..._ **Avoir du crocodile dans son code génétique** _et_ **Un crocodile ornée d'une rose...** _Les autres sont en pause... elles auront une fin... mais pas pour l'instant, ce n'est pas par manque d'idée, mais par manque de motivation les trois autres fic venant me chercher plus..._

 _J'espère que vous allez aimer ce premier chapitre... Qui sera poster à chaque week end ( comme mes autres fics d'ailleurs )_

* * *

Emma Swan déposa ses pieds sur le bureau de la nouvelle capitaine. Regina Mills lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais sa détective ne lui répondit que par un sourire arrogant. Voilà l'insubordination notée à son dossier qui lui avait valu plusieurs réprimandes, se dit Regina, en s'en voulant aussitôt de juger la détective alors qu'elle la connaissait à peine, et sur la simple assomption des notes inscrites à son dossier. Emma était nonchalante, du moins en apparence. Elle portait le manteau de cuir rouge dans lequel Regina la voyait tout le temps., son jeans bleu pâle et ses bottes. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, et son regard vert insistant était toujours fixé sur la capitaine Mills.

Le silence qui régnait dans le bureau ne semblait pas incommoder Regina, mais commençait à rendre Emma de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle qui avait été appelée dans bureau de la capitaine depuis plus de dix longues minutes. Elle ne connaissait pas cette capitaine Mills qui venait de commencer au poste, mais la détective savait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait été convoquée.

Regina était absorbée dans la lecture d'un épais dossier devant elle. Emma eut un sourire en sachant parfaitement que c'était son dossier que la capitaine étudiait. À la gauche de la capitaine reposait un dossier encore plus volumineux. Surement celui de mon partenaire, se dit Emma.

\- Vous m'avez fait venir ici pour vous tenir compagnie durant votre lecture ? demanda Emma d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Nous attendons votre partenaire... répliqua Regina sans même lever les yeux.

Emma avait vu juste : ils étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qui l'avait mené dans le bureau du capitaine ce matin, mais sans son travail, elle ne s'accordait aucune valeur. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son partenaire. Il attirait souvent l'attention sur lui avec ses entrées fracassantes. Ce matin ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Tout de noir vêtu, il semblait en deuil. Peut-être le deuil prochain de sa carrière? Ceci dit, il était toujours aussi bien arrangé qu'à son habitude : veston noir assorti à une chemise noire, une cravate rouge. Ses cheveux coupés courts étaient impeccables, mais Emma remarqua qu'ils étaient de plus en plus gris. À sa vue, Emma enleva ses pieds de la table et lui fit un sourire alors qu'il lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Regina leva finalement les yeux du dossier pour le détailler.

\- Prenez place, détective Gold...

\- Devant l'immensité des choix, je t'ai gardé une place tout près de moi, Julian... annonça Emma.

Gold s'assit sur la chaise et Emma en profita pour déposer son coude sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Tous les deux regardaient fièrement Regina, prêts à assumer ce qui s'en venait. Cette dernière prit le temps de tenter de cerner les deux détectives-énergumènes devant elle. La veille, Regina avait été informée de divergences dans un cas délicat des détectives Swan et Gold. Lors d'une arrestation, ils auraient tué le suspect à coup de poings et de pieds répétés. Ils se seraient acharnés sur l'homme sans raison, mais leur rapport de l'événement disait qu'ils avaient été attaqués par la victime. Aucun policier n'avait contredit leurs rapports ou n'avait même émis un commentaire pouvant discréditer les célèbres détectives. Tout ceci avait quelque chose de bizarre et les propos de tous les intervenants étaient beaucoup trop identiques s'était fait la réflexion Regina.

Les voir si complices même dans leur silence, Regina se dit que les rumeurs étaient vraies : Julian Gold et Emma Swan étaient prêts à mourir ensemble s'il le fallait. Ils sont les partenaires idéaux pour une capitaine, mais aussi son pire cauchemar. Ils sont fusionnels : ils mentiraient en symbiose, seraient incassables et n'allaient jamais se trahir l'un et l'autre, quoi qu'il advienne. D'un point de vue pratique, ce type de partenaires n'avait pas besoin de se parler sur le terrain, car les deux partageaient le même double cerveau.

Leurs dossiers étaient exceptionnels. Si Emma Swan avait eu des problèmes avec l'autorité, la rendant incapable de travailler en duo, depuis les trois ans qu'elle était en équipe avec Gold, son comportement s'était nettement amélioré. Julian Gold était le détective le plus décoré du district, mais aussi le plus agressif, ce qui transparaissait parfois dans ses interrogatoires à la limite de la torture. À eux deux, ils avaient le pourcentage de cas résolu le plus élevé de tous les districts du Maine, les rendant impossibles à séparer. Emma était une personne explosive alors que Gold était d'un calme olympien. Swan était un moulin à paroles tandis que Gold était un trou noir. Mais tout ça ce n'était que les rumeurs. Les avoir assis devant elle, Regina pouvait enfin se faire sa propre idée de ce duo surprenant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire pourquoi vous êtes ici, ce matin?

\- Car j'ai dit que le café était infect ? questionna Gold, ce qui fit rire Emma.

\- Julian, tu as fait pire! Tu l'as même craché au sol! Je t'avais dit que ça ne se fait pas, répliqua Emma.

\- Ah… Tu as raison... désolé capitaine... Je…

\- Ça suffit !

Le visage de Gold se referma présentant aussitôt son masque de glace à Regina, alors que le sourire d'Emma se figea. Regina Mills ne se laisserait pas séduire aussi facilement par ses deux brillants détectives. C'était de graves accusations qui planaient sur eux. Elle ouvrit donc un dossier, plus petit celui-ci, et son regard passa de Gold à Swan.

\- Richard Coctard. Il était sous enquête depuis un an et demi. Vous le suiviez à la trace jusqu'au jour où, avec le Swat, vous défoncez la porte d'une maison où il se trouve, car vous auriez été avertit par une voisine qui aurait entendu du bruit. Jusque là, je comprends bien?

\- Il me semble que oui, confirma Gold. Pourquoi toute cette mise en contexte?

\- Coctard y était effectivement. Selon vos rapports, il aurait eu un geste menaçant envers vous et aurait attrapé la détective Swan par la gorge. Gold, pour défendre votre partenaire vous lui auriez à ce moment brisé le nez d'un coup de poing. Ensuite, Coctard serait tombé par terre, Swan, enragée, lui aurait donné quelques coups de pied dans le ventre et les côtes avant de se contenir. Le suspect n'aurait à ce moment aucune blessure grave. Enfin, il vous aurait à nouveau menacés, alors détective Gold vous auriez tenté de l'immobiliser, mais la manœuvre étant difficile, elle aurait été fatale à Richard Coctard. Vous confirmez cette version des faits ?

Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son partenaire, qui serra les mâchoires, avant que les deux détectives hochent la tête pour confirmer les dires de leur capitaine des 48 dernières heures.

\- Vous êtes certains de ne pas avoir omis de dire quelque chose ? insista Regina.

\- Non m'dam, répliqua Emma, alors qu'un lent sourire s'affichait sur les lèvres de Gold.

\- Venez-en aux faits, capitaine... Notre rapport est différent des conclusions de l'autopsie… C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas le nommer tout simplement?

Regina se cala contre sa chaise, les bras croisés, son regard défiant celui de Julian Gold. Elle comprit que malgré toute l'attitude d'Emma Swan, la tête forte du duo était Gold. Regina se permettait même d'avancer que toute cette situation était à cause de lui et que sa partenaire l'avait suivit parce qu'ils étaient complices dans tout. Elle avait sa réponse : Gold avait explosé. Rien dans le dossier du détective ne prédestinait qu'il allait battre à mort un pédophile, lui qui travaillait dans les crimes sexuels depuis plus de 15 ans. Mais qui est, de toute manière, prédestiné à assassiner des gens? Regina Mills savait au plus profond de son âme que l'instigateur du meurtre de Coctard était cet homme assis en face d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas minimiser la participation d'Emma Swan puisqu'elle était tout aussi coupable que son partenaire, mais elle avait la conviction que la jeune femme avait participé par solidarité.

De par son rôle de capitaine, Regina devait protéger ses détectives. Elle allait le faire de toutes ses forces. Ils étaient l'essence même de son poste, les deux plus solides et meilleurs détectives. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que la détective Emma Swan est belle à croquer ni avec la tristesse dans les yeux de Julian Gold qui la touchait. Non c'était juste, car elle était leur capitaine et qu'elle devait leur donner tous les outils pour se sortir de cet enfer.

\- Vous avez raison, Gold. La description de l'agression ne correspond pas avec les blessures découvertes à l'autopsie. Selon vos rapports, vous lui auriez donné deux coups de poing à intervalle de deux minutes, tandis que Swan lui aurait donné trois coups de pied. Mais selon les résultats de l'autopsie, l'identification du suspect n'a pu se faire que par la dentition puisqu'il était défiguré, comme si on s'était acharné sur lui. Son estomac était éclaté. Selon le médecin légiste, la victime serait morte écrasée par un poids lourd. Imaginez sa surprise quand on lui a dit que Monsieur était soupçonné d'avait succombé sous les coups portés par vous et Swan. Vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit, le médecin légiste ?

Emma regarda devant elle, tendue, tandis que Gold se pencha vers Regina, les dents serrées, le regard froid.

\- Dites-le-nous...

\- Que pour corroborer votre version des faits, Coctard serait toujours en vie. Que vous deviez être totalement enragés et que les coups devaient être répétitifs et d'une violence inouïe si ce n'était pas le fait d'un poids lourd.

\- Alors donc vous allez nous dire que vous n'avez d'autre choix que de nous confiner au travail de bureau tant que l'enquête n'est pas terminée ? s'enquit Julian.

Emma secoua la tête en se mordilla les lèvres, les poings serrés, tandis que Gold se croisait les bras, se refermant totalement. Regina poussa un long soupir : des agents aussi compétents hors du terrain était un crime en soi, mais elle avait des ordres à suivre. Elle aurait aimé leur faire comprendre qu'elle était dans leur camp, qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Mais c'était la troisième journée de Regina au poste, et les deux détectives n'étaient pas faciles à approcher. Tout de même, elle pensait avoir mis toutes les chances de son côté en engageant personnellement une des meilleures psys de l'état qui se trouvait aussi à être sa meilleure amie. Les deux agents allaient devoir suivre une thérapie. Regina faisait son devoir de comprendre ce qui avait poussé ses deux détectives pourtant si professionnels à commettre un tel geste. Elle devait aussi savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé, pour construire la meilleure défense si besoin il y avait. La capitaine prit son téléphone en observant les deux détectives. Emma semblait être à bout de nerfs et Regina remarqua le geste de Gold pour la calmer. Il posa une main sur son genou et de son pouce le lui caressa, la regardant du coin des yeux. Emma secoua la tête, mais elle semblait apaisée.

\- Oui, Isabelle ? Vous êtes prête...? Ok, oui, oui... Les deux ensembles ? Vraiment ? Ok parfait... Oui, le plus rapidement possible, nous n'avons pas les moyens d'attendre... Merci.

Quand elle raccrocha, Regina remarqua le regard interrogatif d'Emma Swan, avant qu'elle ne regarde son partenaire les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous voulez qu'on revienne en poste rapidement ? demanda Emma

\- Oh que oui...

\- Pourquoi ?

Regina ne lui répondit pas, elle se leva et d'un geste de la main, leur indiqua de se relever. Emma attendit la réaction de Gold avant de l'imiter et de se lever.

\- La psy vous attend les deux ensemble dans la salle de réunion.

\- Les deux ? demanda surprit Gold.

\- C'est ce qu'elle vient de me demander...

Emma Swan reprit un peu de son entrain et tapa la poitrine de Gold en riant.

\- Une thérapie de couple, depuis le temps que je te disais qu'on en avait besoin.

Elle se retourna pour sortir, alors que Gold soutenait toujours le regard de sa capitaine. Le combat silencieux n'était pas une menace, mais un test. Julian Gold ne donnait pas facilement sa confiance, mais il comprit que la capitaine ne les laissait tomber.

Emma était sortie du bureau et parlait avec un autre détective, Graham Humbert, quand Gold sortit à son tour. Regina s'approcha de la porte pour les regarder interagir avec leurs collègues. Humbert s'effaça rapidement quand Gold s'approcha d'Emma. Elle les vit se diriger vers la salle de réunion et Gold prendre Emma par la nuque pour la serrer contre lui. Un geste d'une grande douceur pour la réputation qu'il avait, se dit Regina. C'est avec surprise qu'elle vit Emma Swan s'arrêter devant la porte de la salle et prendre son partenaire dans ses bras. Le menton de Swan sur l'épaule de Gold, elle jeta un regard vers Regina et c'est avec une sensation bizarre que celle-ci reçut le sourire de cette blonde. Quand le duo disparut derrière la porte, Regina éleva la voix.

\- Humbert, dans mon bureau...

Le pauvre Graham sursauta violemment et sous le regard moqueur de Killian Jones, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la capitaine. Une fois entré, Regina lui demanda de fermer la porte et de s'assoir. Il était nerveux et jouait avec sa cravate mal nouée.

\- Parlez-moi des détectives Gold et Swan...

Regina savait qu'elle frôlait les limites du professionnalisme, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Graham soupira de soulagement, mais se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Ils sont excellents, des super détectives...

\- Sont-ils un couple ? coupa Regina

Les yeux de Graham s'agrandirent de surprise devant l'indécence de la question. Il eut un petit rire.

\- Non, madame, même si c'est ce que tout le monde pense.

\- Pourquoi alors êtes-vous si certain ?

\- Euh... c'est parce que... c'est personnel, capitaine.

Regina savait parfaitement que la vie personnelle de ses détectives ne la regardait pas. Mais quelque chose se dégageait de ce duo qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Peut-être c'était le fait qu'Emma Swan était son genre de flirt, ou le fait que Julian Gold avait démontré une marque d'affection envers la blonde, mais elle devait être certaine qu'en plus de tout le reste, elle n'aurait pas à gérer un couple incontrôlable. Graham était de plus en plus nerveux, jetant des regards par les fenêtres du bureau de la capitaine Mills.

\- Tout ce que vous allez me dire ne sortira pas d'ici... Vous avez ma parole, insista Regina bien honteusement.

\- Disons... je ne sais pas pour Jul... pour Gold. Il est assez secret… Seulement Emma semble capable de le faire sortir de sa coquille... Son ex-femme travaille ici, au poste... Ça amène des tensions parfois, mais il l'ignore la majorité du temps... Je ne crois pas qu'il est attiré par Emma...

Regina avait bien lu le dossier de Gold. Son ex- femme, la détective Milah Gold, était aux homicides avec David Nolan. Des problèmes à venir en perspective selon Regina. Elle devrait lire éventuellement les dossiers de tous ses détectives, mais elle voulait se concentrer pour l'instant sur les deux plus important.

\- … Quant à Swan, elle ne sera jamais attirée par Gold... Car... elle n'aime pas les hommes, du moins dans ce sens-là…, continua Graham

\- Comment savez-vous ça ?

\- Elle a déjà fréquenté ma sœur... c'est comme ça que je le sais...

Un petit pincement au ventre lui procura une sensation de plaisir. C'était pourtant inutile. Les couples entre partenaires n'étaient pas tolérés, il était encore plus improbable que ce soit toléré une peut-être-petite-minuscule-attirance d'une capitaine envers une détective. Mais le fait de savoir Emma était attirée par les femmes la rendait heureuse. Regina reporta son attention à Graham qui, plus détendu, la scrutait, comme Gold l'avait fait un quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Alors pourquoi les gens les croient en couple ?

\- Car ils sont toujours ensemble... Et je veux dire toujours... Il va parfois chercher le fils d'Emma à la garderie. Il a deux ans... et tout le monde trouve qu'il ressemble à Gold. Plusieurs patrouilleurs le voient souvent sortir de chez Emma. Certains leur ont même donné un surnom : GoldenSwan.

\- Ils sont partenaires, c'est normal qu'ils soient souvent ensemble…

\- Je suis le partenaire de Killian Jones... et nous ne sommes pas toujours ensemble, et il ne termine pas mes phrases... soutint Humbert, en commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise d'en dire autant sur la vie privée de ses collègues.

\- Merci, Humbert. Ce sera tout, vous pouvez disposer...

Graham se leva rapidement et sans prendre la chance que Regina lui pose d'autres questions, il partit au pas de course. Une fois seule, Regina prit les dossiers de ses deux rebelles et se remit à les consulter. Dans la salle de réunion, Emma et Julian étaient assis devant la psy.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabelle French, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Belle. C'est notre première aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tous les trois cette fois-ci, mais les prochaines rencontres se feront individuellement. Si vous êtes d'accord, ça se passera à mon bureau chez moi. Ça permet d'être plus intimes, sans avoir les collègues derrière la porte. On m'a dit que vous étiez habitués de penser ensemble. Ceci étant dit, je vous demande de récupérer chacun vos cerveaux quand nous allons nous voir. Je comprends que chaque pensée, désir et envie de l'autre vous rejoint...

\- Oh, vous vous trompez... Jamais Milah ne m'a intéressée, coupa Emma.

\- Oh, ridicule... j'étais jeune et stupide, répliqua Julian.

Belle dut cacher son sourire devant cette interruption. Elle avait un défi de taille devant elle. Quand Regina l'avait approchée pour ce cas particulier, elle avait passé la semaine entière avec les dossiers de Gold et Swan. Les deux détectives avaient des caractères différents. Si leurs dossiers personnels étaient impressionnants, leurs dossiers de partenaires étaient magistraux. Jamais personne n'aurait pu penser que deux personnes aussi à l'opposé auraient pu devenir aussi proches.

Emma n'affichait plus autant de comportements d'insubordination depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Gold, et ce dernier n'avait plus eu d'accusation de violence depuis Emma. Les deux semblaient avoir trouvé quelque chose dans l'autre. En trois ans de partenariat, ils s'étaient transformés. Que s'était-il passé il y a deux semaines pour qu'un homme fût battu à mort ? Belle les regardait toujours alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'obstiner sur Milah, l'ex-femme de Gold. Elle était là pour les écouter parler, mais ils ne parlaient pas. Belle avait voulu les voir ensemble pour se faire une idée générale de leurs interactions. Et elle sut que de les séparer pourrait lui permettre de percer leurs carapaces.

Quand Belle revint de ses réflexions, Emma critiquait toujours le choix de la première épouse de Julian. Elle lui avait pris la cravate et l'avait desserrée et Gold avait grogné en lui tassa les mains pour refaire son nœud. Swan se retourna vers Belle et la prit à témoin.

\- Dites-lui que j'ai raison... Milah l'a rendu morose et ennuyant...

\- Je ne peux pas affirmer quoi que ce soit en ce sens... Je suis ici pour vous écouter et vous accompagner au meilleur de mes capacités. Je suis votre alliée pas votre ennemie, mais je vous rappelle aussi que mon consentement est nécessaire pour retourner sur le terrain.

Le regard de Belle pénétra celui de Gold qui, après quelques secondes, baissa les yeux. La carapace de cet homme était extrêmement rigide et épaisse. Elle allait devoir travailler fort sur le lien de confiance pour le faire sortir de cet isolement émotionnel dans lequel il semble s'être enfermé. Quant à Emma Swan, Belle avait rapidement compris que leur relation allait aussi être un défi, mais la jeune blonde n'avait pas des mécanismes de défense aussi imperméable que l'homme de 50 ans qui est son partenaire.

\- Je suis consciente que ce ne sera pas facile le processus que nous ferons ensemble. L'objectif est de comprendre ce qui s'est passé lors de votre dernière intervention, de s'assurer que vous vous sentez bien, et de mettre en place des moyens pour éviter que ça se reproduise. Nous allons revenir sur l'incident, mais aussi vers vous. À vos ambitions, à votre carrière, votre enfance... et vos désirs, continua Belle.

\- Je désire un bon hamburger avec une méga frite. Et toi Julian ? coupa Emma.

Gold releva les yeux vers Belle et ne répondit pas à Emma. Il venait de se refermer à double tour, défiant la jeune psy du regard. Il tentait de lui faire sentir qu'il en avait vu d'autres et que ce n'était pas elle qui allait réussir là où les autres avaient échoué.

Emma suivit le regard de son partenaire, avant de lui caresser l'épaule de la main, voulant se faire rassurante. Définitivement, si elle voulait explorer leur fragilité, Belle devrait les voir séparément. Ensemble, ils étaient plus forts que le métal le plus dur. Belle comprit rapidement que Julian Gold était le plus fragile. Il n'avait qu'Emma et elle était sa source de force. Sans elle, il deviendrait surement imprévisible et vulnérable, du moins, c'était une hypothèse à valider. Emma, quant à elle, avait un fils, des amis, même si elle passait la majorité de son temps avec Gold. Elle était émotionnellement plus forte que son partenaire. Belle en conclut que c'était Gold qui représentait le plus de risque de décompenser et se désorganiser donc que c'était lui qu'elle devait rencontrer en premier pour tenter d'établir un lien. Il y avait derrière sa froideur une fragilité qui ébranla Belle, même si elle ne le comprenait pas encore. Passer autant de temps en compagnie d'un homme comme Julian Gold pourrait être dangereux pour son équilibre émotionnel à elle également.

Belle les remercia et leur annonça son plan.

\- J'aimerais que vous veniez chez moi, détective Gold, demain matin pour une première session... Je sais que c'est samedi demain, mais j'aimerais commencer le plus rapidement possible.

\- C'est vous la psy...

\- Emma, je vous attendrai le jour suivant. Ça vous convient?

Belle leur tendit chacun une carte sur laquelle son adresse était inscrite ainsi que deux numéros de téléphone. Gold la prit sans lui jeter un coup d'œil et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit par Emma.

\- Mon portable et le numéro de chez moi sont aussi inscrits. À n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, si vous sentez le besoin de parler, vous pouvez m'appeler.

\- Je n'ai jamais ce genre de besoin, Miss French, répliqua Gold du tact au tact.

\- Belle, appelez-moi Belle. Vous en aurez peut-être un jour, Julian, et à ce moment, je serai là pour vous écouter.

D'un regard arrogant, il détailla Belle de la tête aux pieds en espérant l'intimider, mais elle soutenait son regard, un sourire aux lèvres. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas facile à déstabiliser, il sortit de la pièce en grognant.

Belle sortit à son tour pour aller faire son rapport à la capitaine Mills. Quand elle jeta un regard sur ses nouveaux clients, elle vit Emma donner un coup d'épaule à Gold avant de pencher sa tête vers l'arrière pour éclater de rire. Ce dernier jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et croisa le regard bleu de Belle. Il prit son manteau et Emma l'invita chez elle.

Quand la psy entra dans le bureau de Regina, elle poussa un soupir en se laissant tomber sur la chaise devant le bureau de la capitaine en fermant les yeux, épuisée.

\- Ils sont quelque chose, avoue ? demanda Regina en souriant.

\- Je te connais depuis longtemps, mais pour une fois tu avais raison quand tu m'as dit que tu avais un cas difficile et hors de commun.

\- Le cas d'une vie...

\- Lui, surtout... Il se dégage de ce Gold une méchanceté bizarre, mais en même temps une grande fragilité. Emma se cache derrière un mur, mais moins grand que lui.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu les voir ensemble ?

Belle ouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de se masser les tempes. Elle regarda son amie dans les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas trop en dire, mais Regina était son amie depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de secret l'une pour l'autre, que ce soit sur le plan professionnel ou personnel.

\- Ils sont plus qu'une équipe... Ils se sont trouvés. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais ils me donnent l'impression d'être incapable de fonctionner l'un sans l'autre. Quand ce n'est pas Gold qui supporte Emma, c'est elle qui le soutient.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont coupables ?

\- Ils n'ont jamais nié l'avoir tué...

\- Non, mais ils disent que c'était de la légitime défense. Tu as vu le rapport du médecin légiste. C'est un carnage...

Belle se perdit dans ses pensées, avant de se lever.

\- Qu'ils se soient acharnés sur la victime, je le crois. Le pourquoi, je ne le sais pas encore...

\- Qui des deux parlera en premier, tu crois ?

\- Ah tu sais, le premier qui craquera sera Julian Gold, j'en suis convaincue... Mais il ne parlera jamais de ce qui s'est passé. Emma oui, par désespoir de voir son partenaire si démuni. Ta réponse passera par Emma Swan, mais c'est un travail de longue haleine... Ils partagent plus qu'une amitié sans limite, ils partagent aussi un enfant.

Regina leva les yeux vers la psy, surprise. Graham lui avait confirmé que jamais Emma et Gold n'avaient été ou étaient un couple. Belle sourit devant la réaction de son amie. Elle s'approcha du bureau, y déposa ses deux mains et se pencha vers la capitaine.

\- Je n'ai pas de confirmation, mais Gold est le père du petit Henry. Emma est dans la même équipe que Gold, elle aime les femmes. Elle voulait un enfant et a demandé au seul homme de confiance qu'elle connaissait...

\- Julian Gold.

\- Voilà... Elle avait besoin d'un donneur et qui de mieux que son partenaire?

Sur ce, Belle sortit du bureau, laissant une Regina plus que songeuse à se demander si elle devait séparer ce duo pour les jumeler à d'autres détectives, du moins pour le temps de l'évaluation. Les observations de Belle l'avaient surprise. Elle croyait qu'Emma était la plus fragile. Elle connaissait Isabelle French depuis 10 ans et jamais les intuitions de la psy ne la trompaient…

* * *

 **Alors allez vous me suivre dans ce chemin de noirceur ou les petites lueur de lumière son présente, mais invisible au yeux des principaux intéresser ? Est-ce qu'il à sur ce fandom des gens qui aimes la souffrance pour que l'amour amène la plus belle des récompenses possible...**

 **Emma et Julian s'adore énormément...**

 **Regina et Belle s'adore énormément...**

 **Deux personnes prise dans leurs sombres vie viennent d'être en contact avec deux personnes ''lumineuse'' sans problème trop profond...**

 **Deux couples qui pourraient se former, qui seront pourtant extrêmement illégal... Une capitaine ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de sa détective... et une psy ne peut pas être follement amoureuse de son patient... Mais dans MON monde, l'amour n'est jamais illégal, en haut de 18 ans :p**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ouf sincèrement vous venez de me surprendre... Vous êtes très nombreux à avoir aimer le premier chapitre... Sachez que chaque chapitre me vide de mon énergie mais j'adore tellement ça ! Je m'y connais vachement bien dans le milieu de la psychologie pour des raisons que certaine personne savent :p Je vous rassure tout de suite, la fic ne sera pas que des sessions avec Belle... a partir du chapitre 4 il aura un grand changement qui amènera Belle dans le monde d'Emma et Julian :)_

 _Pour ce qui est de la paternité d'Henry, ça sera véritablement dit qui est le père dans le chapitre 3 ;)_

 _Je veux remercier les guest à qui je n'ai pas répondu personnellement, merci je vous aimes. Je ne fais jamais ça normalement, car il a plus de guest qui écris, mais ici je voulais répondre au guest qui à écris ceci :_ Un mot : J'ADORE ! Tu as fais beaucoup de fanfiction sur OUAT mais celle la est ma préférais ! C'est fou comment tu arrive à accorder deux personnage qui peut être très différent ! J'attend vraiment la suite avec impatience !

 _Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ce simple commentaire me fait un plaisir énorme... car sur mes fics de OUAT j'ai essayer de ne pas trop mettre ce qui avait fait ma marque de commerce sur Castle... Cette fic est totalement ce que j'adore écrire, j'aime mes autre fic, mais comme toi celle-ci est ma préférée et j'espère que ça se voit par mes chapitres...merci._

 _Sur ce mes supers amis bonne lecture_

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine quand le petit garçon de deux ans courut vers la chambre de sa mère. Sur le côté gauche du lit était couché un homme sur lequel il sauta. Henry blotti son petit nez dans le cou de Julian, qui se réveilla en grognant. Le petit gloussa en se collant davantage dans les bras de Gold, qui le serra contre son corps. Emma se réveilla en sursaut et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes de sa vie, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il va prendre l'habitude de venir te rejoindre, si tu le laisses faire, taquina Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre... De toute façon, le bureau de la psy est plus près de chez toi... répliqua Gold.

\- Ça te rend nerveux ?

Julian s'assit dans le lit, en prenant Henry sur ses genoux, regardant Emma, les lèvres pincées. Il caressa les cheveux de l'enfant avant de se lever du lit, Henry toujours accroché à son cou. La blonde se leva rapidement et bloqua le passage à son partenaire, avant de lui prendre son fils.

\- Julian, hier, pour la première fois, tu m'as demandé la permission de dormir ici. Habituellement, tu te contentes de me demander si j'ai invité une fille avant de prendre place dans le lit... Mais hier, tu as demandé la permission. Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es nerveux à cause de la belle psy ou de Regina?

\- Rien de tout ça, Em'

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. L'appartement d'Emma Swan comportait deux chambres à coucher, une devenue celle d'Henry et celle de sa partenaire. Au début de leur collaboration, il dormait dans la première, mais depuis la naissance du petit, Emma et lui avait conclu qu'ils pouvaient partager le même lit, sans craindre de développement à caractère sexuel. Emma était ouvertement gay et Julian n'était pas attiré par les blondes. Parfois, Emma venait tout de même se blottir dans les bras de son partenaire pour arrêter de sentir la solitude qui l'envahissait. Cette relation platonique leur apportait tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas ailleurs : compréhension, entraide et stabilité. Dans ces moments là, Gold dormait une nuit entière sans faire de cauchemar, le corps chaud de Swan l'apaisant.

Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche et attendit que l'eau devienne suffisamment chaude. Il entendait Emma chantonner pour son fils. Gold entra sous l'eau et déposa son front contre le carrelage en fermant les yeux pour se laisser bercer par la chanson d'Emma. Peu importe la chaleur à laquelle il réglait l'eau de la douche, Julian Gold avait toujours froid. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais chaud. La chaleur l'avait désertée quand son âme avait été assassinée par la disparition de Neal., Il avait ressenti la perte, le froid et la douleur jusque dans ses os. C'était comme si la blessure de son âme ne s'était jamais refermée, comme une porte qu'on laisse ouverte à -40 degrés et qui rend de glace l'intérieur de la maison.

L'arrivée d'Emma dans sa vie avait mis un baume sur sa douleur et ensuite, l'arrivée d'Henry avait apaisé certaines de ses angoisses, mais rien n'arrivait à le réchauffer pleinement. Il ne voulait pas non plus. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il le devait à Neal de ne pas… Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'Emma ouvrit soudainement le rideau de la douche. Gold tourna sa tête vers sa partenaire, qui venait de prendre place sur le siège des toilettes, les bras croisés le regardant comme une détective.

\- Emma !

\- Dis-moi tout... Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête de cochon ?

\- Rien... Juste... Je ne voulais pas t'entraîner dans ce foutoir.

\- Tu ne m'as pas entraînée dans rien, Jul. Je suis responsable de mes actes, j'ai fait un choix. Tu as peur que je dise ce qui s'est réellement passé ? demanda Emma.

Il essuya l'eau qui lui coulait sur le visage avant de prendre la bouteille de shampooing. En se savonnant les cheveux, il sourit tristement à Emma. Il savait que jamais elle ne parlerait. Elle était la seule personne sur terre en qui il avait confiance. Il n'avait pas de remord, et ce qu'ils avaient fait à e pédophile, il ne le regretterait jamais. Mais ses pulsions allaient sûrement coûter le poste d'Emma et ça le rendait malade.

En le regardant se rincer les cheveux, Emma eut un sourire devant cet homme bourru. Elle remerciait le ciel chaque jour de l'avoir placé sur son chemin. Elle avait vécu des abandons répétés tout au long de sa vie. Dès sa naissance, les adultes la regardaient comme si elle avait la peste et les enfants ne voulaient jamais jouer avec elle. Quand elle avait finalement trouvé une famille d'accueil accueillante, parce que ce n'est pas automatique, le père de famille l'a mis dehors à 17 ans, quand il a appris qu'elle était gay.

Plus tard, elle avait eu l'impression que chaque homme qu'elle croisait voulait l'avoir dans son lit sans égard à sa volonté à elle. Quand elle leur annonçait son homosexualité, la majorité ne la croyait pas et les autres la traitaient de monstre. Emma n'avait jamais eu d'estime pour un homme, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Gold. La première chose qu'il lui avait dite était qu'il ne voulait pas être un encouragement dans les statistiques en lien avec les fréquentations entre partenaires. Elle lui avait tout de suite dit qu'elle préférait de toute façon les femmes. Emma était alors tombée follement amimoureuse de cet homme qui lui avait répliqué qu'elle était chanceuse, car les femmes sont belles. Et depuis ce moment-là, ils étaient inséparables, comme si enfin, elle avait trouvé la moitié manquante de son âme. Ainsi, le voir aussi nerveux, presque apeuré, elle aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer davantage. Mais elle le connaissait, et quand il était dans cet état, rien ne pouvait le calmer. Emma décida que c'était préférable de changer de sujet, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en colère deux heures avant sa première session de thérapie avec Belle French.

\- Tu sais... Henry commence à dire papa en parlant de toi.

Gold lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de sortir de la douche et d'enrouler une serviette autour de sa taille.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Est-ce que ça te pose problème ?...Tu sais... jamais je ne te demanderai quoi que ce soit... Je te l'avais promis et j'y tiendrai... Mais il t'adore et je sais... que tu l'apprécies aussi. Étant donné que... tu sais Ne...

\- Ça ne me dérange pas... vraiment, coupa Gold

Il passa devant elle pour se rendre dans la chambre. Emma le suivit et s'accota contre le cadrage de la porte. Il prit ses vêtements dans son sac posé sur la table de chevet.

\- Penses-y Julian... Si tu acceptes, c'est pour la vie... Pas juste quand tu vas bien... Sinon, il restera de père inconnu et toi, tu continueras d'être un gentil oncle.

Il continua à s'habiller, sans lui répondre, dos à elle. Quand il s'assit sur le lit pour mettre ses souliers, Emma s'approcha de lui pour lui nouer sa cravate, avant d'embrasser ses cheveux mouillés. Elle sentit le corps de Gold se coller contre le sien un court instant, avant qu'il ne se lève. Debout devant Emma, il lui fit un bref sourire, auquel elle lui répondit en lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu es beau... Tu feras tourner la tête de cette psy.

\- Ce n'est pas mon but... Mais merci du compliment.

\- Cette Belle m'a l'air coriace, dit Emma.

\- Pas autant que moi, ma chère...

Emma éclata de rire devant sa mimique et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Restant seul dans la chambre, Gold poussa un long soupir. L'échange de regards avec la psy la veille le rendait nerveux pour aujourd'hui. Elle ne semblait pas juste coriace, mais perspicace. Son regard bleu était rempli de confiance et Julian détestait tous les sortes de psys confondus. Ça annonçait une session sous haute tension. Quand il sortit de la chambre, il embrassa Emma sur la joue et sans un mot se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Tu ne manges rien ? questionna Emma.

\- J'irai au restaurant... Je t'appelle dès que la torture est terminée...

Quand il sortit, il remarqua la voiture de Graham Humbert stationnée près de sa Cadillac. Gold sortit son portable et texta à sa partenaire.

 _\- Ton mouton est là._

 _\- ?_

 _\- Humbert._

 _\- Ah._

Le jeune détective du crime organisé sortit de sa voiture pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Quand il croisa Julian, il lui fit un signe de tête que Julian ne prit pas la peine de retourner. En s'assoyant dans sa voiture, Gold vit Emma ouvrir la porte à Graham avant de regarder en sa direction. Emma répondit au clin d'œil de son partenaire en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur, ce qui fit rire Julian pour la première fois de la journée.

Emma fit entrer Graham en lui spécifiant qu'Henry venait de se rendormir. Le détective s'assit à la table de la cuisine, en regardant intensément la blonde. Emma savait de quoi il était encore venu lui parler, et elle n'avait pas envie de se justifier.

\- Ça n'aide pas les rumeurs qu'il dorme chez toi.

\- Tu sais où je les mets les rumeurs? répliqua Emma

\- Emma, je dis ça pour t'aider, tu sais... surtout que la capitaine m'a posé des questions sur vous deux...

Emma poussa un soupir de découragement et s'assit devant Graham. Elle lui prit les mains entre les siennes.

\- Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec Gold. Ta sœur aussi est bien placée.

\- Oui, je sais, et tu n'as jamais caché ton orientation, même si la moitié du poste ne le croit pas. Mais il a y des rumeurs de trip à trois...

Emma s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Il aura toujours des rumeurs, les gens n'aiment pas Julian et ils sont prêts à dire n'importe quoi.

\- Tu nies donc l'avoir déjà vu nu ?

\- Mais pourquoi je devrais parler de ça? Je questionne les autres sur leur vie sexuelle, moi? Si tu y tiens, j'ai déjà vu Gold nu, oui... Oh là là… Il arrive qu'il soit saoul et je le lave avant de le mettre au lit. Il fait pareil avec moi. Et tu sais quoi, quand il dort ici, il dort même dans mon lit, avec moi. Tu diras ça à ceux qui s'intéressent aux rumeurs. Ça leur fera de quoi parler pour un moment encore. Julian et moi partageons une belle amitié et ça rend parfois les gens jaloux.

Graham lui sourit. Quand Emma Swan était arrivée au poste i ans, il avait eu un gros béguin pour elle. Il avait cru, comme tous les autres, qu'elle se tapait Gold, mais quand sa sœur était arrivée à la maison familiale avec elle, il comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Emma se rappela qu'il avait parlé de la capitaine, Regina Mills.

\- Elle voulait savoir quoi, la capitaine ? Demanda Emma

\- Si tu étais en couple avec Gold.

\- Et ? Elle aurait pu me le demander, non?

\- Bah, je lui ai dit que non, que tu aimais les femmes, pas les vieux fous...

\- Gold n'est pas si vieux.

Emma aimait bien Graham. Il était timide, mais avait quand même une forte propension à se mêler de sa vie. Il avait été son beau-frère durant quelques semaines, et à partir de sa séparation d'avec sa sœur, il s'était positionné en tant que protecteur. Elle gardait une place spéciale dans son cœur pour Graham Humbert et elle appréciait sa présence.

De son côté, Gold venait d'arriver devant le bureau/maison de la psychologue. Il prit quelques instants pour revêtir la carapace épaisse qu'il enlève quand il est chez Emma et se décida enfin à sonner à la porte. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Belle lui sourit tendrement, les yeux joyeux et accueillants. D'un geste de la main, elle le fit entrer. Il passa devant elle sans la regarder. Une fois dans un petit bureau, Belle s'assit devant lui, un crayon et un dossier à la main.

\- Vous allez bien aujourd'hui Julian ?

\- Toujours, madame la psy. Je vais toujours bien.

\- Vraiment ? questionna Belle.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux azur de la psy, en lui administrant le sourire le plus arrogant de son arsenal. Elle soutint son regard sans flancher. Ils étaient en compétition et elle ne le savait même pas. Gold avait décidé qu'elle ne réussirait pas à l'amener dans une situation de vulnérabilité.

\- Oui, vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irais pas bien ? C'est un prérequis pour venir ici?

\- Ma question vous contrarie?

\- Je croyais que c'était votre métier d'entrer dans la tête des gens... Vous trouvez que j'ai l'air de mal aller? Voulez-vous que j'aille mal?

Belle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle sentait Gold sur la défensive même s'il tentait de démontrer exactement l'inverse. Il était un très bel homme, toujours habillé de façon élégante, comme s'il avait besoin de se cacher derrière de beaux habits pour s'octroyer la même valeur. Il était frêle et de taille moyenne, mais selon les rapports qu'elle avait lus, rien ne semblait diminuer le mystère et son aura auprès des femmes. Toutefois, son attitude démontrait la piètre opinion qu'il avait de lui même. Belle ne le croyait pas quand il disait aller bien, mais elle ne voulait pas le provoquer, pas maintenant alors que le lien de confiance était inexistant. Elle décida d'aller dans la même direction que lui.

\- J'entre seulement si on me laisse entrer.

\- Ah, et vous êtes polie en plus, vous cognez…

\- Et je vais attendre que vous fassiez le choix de m'ouvrir, Julian…

\- On verra, répliqua Gold.

Belle croisa ses jambes et remarqua le regard de Julian glisser sur ses cuisses avant que ses yeux bruns ne reviennent dans les siens. Son visage ne démontrait aucune expression. Belle avait un faible pour les personnes ayant une structure de personnalité complexe et Gold se révélerait être un des cas les plus difficiles qu'elle aurait eu à gérer de toute sa jeune carrière. Elle était excitée. Elle avait vu les plus grands tueurs en série du pays, elle avait analysé certains des plus fous psychopathes, mais aucun de ses anciens clients ne ressemblaient, de près ou de loin à Julian Gold. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier à ce moment, mais qui la fascinait.

\- Voulez-vous me parler de vous?

\- Je suis détective.

\- D'accord…

\- Je suis un homme. Et je suis un détective. Mais je suis né homme, pas détective. Détective je le suis devenu. Pour clarifier.

Belle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait remarqué son geste et aperçu une lueur dans ses yeux pour la première fois, qui disparut rapidement. Il se félicitait de l'avoir fait rire et encore plus, de sa tentative pour le camoufler.

Gold jouait à la roulette russe. Belle sentait qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de s'ouvrir. Pour plusieurs personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées, se confier était une marque de faiblesse. Son langage corporel parlait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Elle savait que ça allait être un travail de longue haleine, le jeu du chat et de la souris. Elle ne devait pas être la souris trop souvent.

\- Ça me semble clair, effectivement. Dites-moi quelque chose que je ne peux pas vérifier avec mes yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas écrit sur mon visage que je suis détective…

\- Non. Mais sur votre badge, oui.

\- D'accord alors voici : je suis Écossais. Ça se devine par les oreilles vous allez me dire. Est-ce que les cinq sens étaient exclus? Ou juste la vue?

\- Je l'ai lu dans votre dossier…

Gold se croisa les bras en plissant les yeux.

\- Alors pourquoi avez-vous besoin de me voir si mon dossier dit tout de moi?

\- Vous êtes arrivé à quel âge aux États-Unis ? continua Belle

\- Ce n'était pas écrit? Avez-vous tout lu? Je crois que ça devrait y être pourtant…

\- Vous préférez ne pas me répondre?

\- J'étais jeune…

\- Avec vos parents, j'imagine ?

Belle avait effectivement tous ces renseignements dans le dossier, et elle savait que Gold le savait aussi. Il ne répondit pas à sa question, ne la quittant pas du regard. Elle avait l'impression que son regard était tellement puissant qu'il s'en dégageait une chaleur pouvant faire braiser la personne qui soutiendrait son regard trop longtemps.

Elle avait été avisée qu'il fut un temps où Gold était furieusement agressif et imprévisible. Mais depuis trois ans, rien, aucune violence physique envers qui que ce soit, du moins, jusqu'à il y a deux semaines.

D'un côté, Belle subissait la pression de Regina pour savoir ce qui s'était véritablement passé et si les détectives pouvaient reprendre du service. De l'autre, elle devait tenir compte de la fragilité narcissique de Gold en ne déconstruisant pas une carapace qui avait servie à le protéger tout au long de ces années. Peut-être que de briser ce mécanisme de défense serait profitable, mais pas n'importe comment et à n'importe quel prix. Elle était convaincue qu'il était le plus fragile émotionnellement du duo et que l'ouverture d'Emma Swan passait par l'accès de cet homme à lui-même. Elle devait prendre le temps d'établir un lien avec lui, de construire la relation. Elle devait lui laisser le temps de l'apprivoiser et c'est ce qu'il faisait par ses réponses, guettant ses réactions et se réajustant à chaque commentaire. C'était plutôt positif. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Et avec votre partenaire, Emma Swan ?

\- Elle n'est pas arrivée en même temps que moi aux Etats-Unis…

\- Vous êtes assez proches, je crois.

\- Évidemment.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question semblait l'avoir prise par surprise. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avant de chercher une réponse qu'il jugeait convenable. Il baissa le regard pour la première fois, avant de regarder vers le plafond. C'est avec un sourire qu'il replongea son regard dans celui de Belle.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas?

\- Vous ne savez pas quoi?

Belle sourit. Ça faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il était là et il maîtrisait parfaitement de dire des choses sans ne rien dire. Elle essaya une autre voie.

\- Julian, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ce matin?

\- Parce qu'on a rendez-vous et je respecte mes engagements.

\- Au-delà du rendez-vous, comprenez-vous pourquoi votre capitaine a demandé à ce que vous me rencontriez?

\- Elle est nouvelle et ne veut pas faire de gaffe, donc elle veut savoir si je suis apte à retourner au travail.

\- Et vous, en voyez-vous l'utilité?

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua Julian.

\- Je comprends. On va conclure là-dessus aujourd'hui.

\- C... c'est fini ?

\- Pour aujourd'hui, oui.

Julian se leva en même temps que Belle. Même s'il n'était pas grand, elle était quand même plus petite que lui. Elle leva ses yeux pour rencontrer son regard. Il semblait nerveux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à dire. Belle lui tendit la main. Il hésita et quand il lui serra finalement la main, il se raidit au contact de la paume de Belle, tandis que cette dernière ressentit des frissons lui remonter le long du bras. Un peu confuse, elle le vit se retourner brusquement pour sortir du bureau.

\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, Julian. On doit se revoir dans deux jours à la même heure, que vous le vouliez ou non. C'est un ordre de la capitaine. Sachez que je serai présente pour vous, peu importe ce que vous choisissez de me dire ou de ne pas me dire.

Il se figea à mi-chemin de la sortie, et sans se retourner il dit.

\- Avec des sessions aussi courtes, ça vous prendra une éternité pour entrer dans ma tête.

\- Ça dépend de vous, si vous m'ouvrez la porte ou si vous me laisser sur le perron.

Gold se retourna et avec un sourire mauvais il lui répondit.

\- Habillez-vous chaudement, Miss French. Ce n'est pas toujours chaud sur le perron.

\- On verra si vous changez d'avis.

\- C'est déjà tout vu...

Sur ce, il sortit, laissant Belle reprendre son souffle. En moins de 30 minutes, il l'avait vidé de son énergie. Elle se rassit, encore troublée par la poignée de main électrique qu'ils avaient échangée. Elle n'abandonnerait pas.

La soirée arriva rapidement et dans son appartement, Emma commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de Gold. Vers la fin de l'avant-midi, Belle French l'avait appelée, lui rappelant son rendez-vous du lendemain, un dimanche. Elle avait bien essayé de la faire parler sur la session de Julian, mais la psy resta évasive, lui demandant simplement d'être à l'heure à la session.

Emma signala pour la dixième fois le numéro de Gold. À la troisième sonnerie il répondit enfin d'une fois légèrement pâteuse.

\- Ouais ?

\- Merde Julian, il est 22 h 30. Où es-tu? s'inquiéta Emma.

\- Au Rabbit Hole, tu viens me rejoindre ?

\- Jul, j'ai Henry...

\- Demande à ta voisine... Ruby te voit dans sa soupe, elle ne va rien te refuser. Amène ton cul ici.

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Emma le savait troublé. Elle ne réveilla pas Henry et monta à l'étage supérieur pour demander à Ruby de venir surveiller Henry. Elle ne savait pas à quelle heure elle allait revenir. Julian avait raison, Ruby ne dirait pas non à une relation avec Emma…

Quand elle entra dans le Rabbit Hole, elle reconnut plusieurs policiers et détectives. Ce bar était le bar préféré des agents de l'ordre. Quand il la vit, la main de Gold se leva et il fit signe à Emma. Il pointa le bar du doigt en levant son verre à moitié vide, signe qu'il en voulait un autre. Quand elle marcha devant la barmaid, Emma remarqua que Killian Jones s'approchait d'elle, tout sourire.

\- Emma Swan, qui vient rejoindre son loup solitaire.

\- Killian...

Jones faisait partie des gens du poste qui contestaient son orientation sexuelle. Il lui servait le discours des imbéciles prétentieux qui sous-entendait qu'elle n'avait juste pas trouvé le bon homme qui saurait la faire jouir à en oublier les femmes. Emma commanda les consommations, espérant que Killian s'éloigne rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans cette discussion avec lui, c'était épuisant et ça ne servait généralement à rien d'autre que de la mettre hors d'elle. Emma avait été inquiète toute la journée du silence de Gold, elle ne voulait pas gérer la catastrophe Jones. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il ne lâcha pas le morceau.

\- Quand vas-tu venir me réchauffer dans mon lit... j'ai froid sans toi.

\- Le jour où tu auras un vagin... Et puis même encore là…

\- Oh, arrête ! Laisse le vieux Gold, et prend un vrai homme.

Quand la barmaid lui donna ses boissons, elle paya et sans un regard vers Killian, elle se dirigea vers son partenaire. Quand Gold leva les yeux vers elle, il applaudit joyeusement et annonça :

\- Emma Swan la sauveuse de ma soirée...

\- Tu ne m'as pas appelée en sortant du bureau de la psy…

Il lui fit signe d'attendre et prit une gorgée de sa bière. Quand il déposa le verre, il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Emma l'arrêta quand elle vit Killian s'approcher de leur table. Ne se sentant pas la force de subir une confrontation avec lui ce soir, elle se pencha vers Gold.

\- Tu es mon partenaire ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Pardon... répliqua Gold, confus.

\- Embrasse-moi, Julian.

Il vit Killian s'approcher et, sans hésiter il embrassa Emma. Ça eut la réaction escomptée, même que quelques personnes s'étouffèrent avec leurs consommations. Pour ajouter plus de réalisme à son contrat d'embrasseur professionnel, Julian entra sa langue dans la bouche d'Emma… au même moment où Regina Mills et Belle French entraient dans le bar. Si la capitaine se figea, la psy fronça les sourcils en observant les deux partenaires s'embrasser langoureusement. Gold se décolla d'Emma, alors que la blonde jeta un coup d'œil vers Killian Jones, qui leur tournait maintenant le dos, se dirigea vers une autre table. Belle prit le bras de Regina en souriant.

\- Ils sont à eux deux tout un spectacle, lui dit Belle en voyant Emma et Gold se taper dans la main, satisfaits de leur effet.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut bien se passer dans leurs têtes, répliqua Regina.

Belle la dirigea vers une table éloignée des autres policiers. Regina voulait discuter avec son amie dans un endroit neutre. Elle n'avait à aucun moment pensé croiser ses deux détectives. Une fois assises, et leur boisons devant elles, Belle prit la parole, son regard sur Julian.

\- Ils se maintiennent à la surface, ils se gardent mutuellement en vie.

\- Et s'embrasser dans un bar, ça leur donne quoi ?

Décrochant son regard de Gold, elle glissa ses yeux vers Regina, qui, elle, regardait Emma.

\- Je ne sais trop… À maintenir une rumeur qui les fait rire, ou à éloigner de potentiels amants nuisibles peut-être, répliqua Belle.

\- C'est malsain...

\- Pour qui? Si ça leur fait du bien c'est ce qui compte non ?

\- Ummm. Et toi, ça bien été avec Gold ? demanda Regina.

Belle prit une gorgée de son verre, son regard de nouveau vers Gold, qui se sentait visiblement observé car il cherchait quelqu'un des yeux. Il vit alors Belle, Durant quelques secondes, il soutint son regard, avant de se pencher vers Emma. Cette dernière se retourna et leur fit un grand signe de la main. Regina se cacha du mieux qu'elle put derrière son verre.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te dire... Mais il ne sera pas facile.

\- Il n'a pas parlé.

\- Il n'a pas été muet… Il a dit des mots... Demain je vois Emma, je crois que ce sera plus facile.

Regina n'avait croisé Emma Swan que la veille, mais l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour cette fille troublée la rendait mal à l'aise. En une rencontre la rebelle blonde l'avait chamboulée davantage que n'importe quelle autre femme qui avait croisé sa route. Belle suivit son regard avant de déposer sa main sur celle de sa grande amie.

\- Ce n'est pas sain d'être attirée par Emma Swan.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois analyser, mais eux...

La jeune psychologue sourit à son amie, jetant de nouveau son regard sur le bel homme froid et inaccessible assis plus loin dans le bar et discutant avec sa partenaire. Qu'avait-il pu se passer dans leurs têtes intelligentes pour avoir massacré un homme.

* * *

 **Comment faire fuir Killian... en embrassant la source de toutes ses rumeurs LOL.**

 **Première session avec Belle qui lui aura montrer quel genre de personnage qu'est Gold... Surtout première étincelle pour cet homme sombre...**

 **Regina qui n'est même pas capable de cacher son désir pour Emma à sa psy de meilleur amie :) Belle c'est pourtant empêcher de dire son attirance pour Julian, la coquine...**

 **Prochain chapitre Emma... et un drôle de comportement pour Julian... Serait-elle plis facile à faire parler là Emma Swan, ou elle sera la copie conforme de Gold ?**

 **Pour le savoir... rendez-vous le week end prochain :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AVIS à la fin du chapitre il aura des référence de réseau pédophile MAIS JE N'ÉCRIRAI JAMAIS RIEN EN DÉTAIL, NI AUCUNE SCÈNE AVEC DES ENFANTS, juste des référence..._**

 _L'histoire est sombre, lourd, mais mon but est d'amener Emma et Julian vers la guérison... C'est un chapitre axé sur Emma... sa session avec Belle viendra la bouleverser... et il aura un peu plus de révélation sur Gold... Mais dès la semaine prochaine nous entrons dans le vif du sujet... Un secret de Gold sera révélé... même si certain peuvent surement se douter de quoi il s'agit dans ce chapitre..._

 _Oui la relation de Swan et Gold est bizarre, ils se comportent comme un couple sans sexe... leurs relations n'est pas saine, elle est co-dépendante ... mais ça viendra un jour plus sain... aussi puissant mais ça dépendance :)_

 _Sincèrement je ne croyais pas que cette histoire aurait pu plaire autant... J'en suis toute chamboulée ..._

 _Merci au guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement... je vous aimes._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Quand le cadran hurla la joie de se réveiller, Emma Swan se réveilla en sursaut et s'assis dans le lit. Julian Gold se contenta de grogner en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête. Elle était confuse, ne se rappelant pas comment ils étaient rentrés et s'étaient mis au lit. Ils avaient bu leur vie la veille au Rabbit Hole, et l'arrivée de Belle et Regina n'avait pas aidé l'humeur massacrante de Gold. Le son strident du réveille-matin résonnait toujours dans l'appartement quand, elle entendit la voix étouffée de Gold.

\- Tu lui fermes la gueule ou je lui explose...

Elle se pencha par-dessus lui pour éteindre le cadran et se rassit dans le lit, pensive. Julian enleva l'oreiller sur son visage et vint déposer sa tête sur les cuisses d'Emma, qui d'un geste machinal lui caressa les cheveux. Elle essayait de se rappeler de la fin de la soirée d'hier. Elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée ouvrir, ni les pas de course dans le couloir, jusqu'au moment où une petite tête brune entra dans la chambre en hurlant.

\- Mma.. pa...

Emma ferma un œil, tandis que Julian enfouis son nez dans le ventre d'Emma, grognant de douleur. Henry sautait déjà dans les bras de sa mère, écrasant la tête de Gold de ses fesses. Elle entendit la voix de Ruby qui s'approcha de la chambre.

\- Les murs sont en carton. Quand j'ai entendu ton réveille-matin, je n'ai pas pu retenir…. He... Oh…

Henry venait de changer de position se collant dans le dos de Julian, lui entourant le cou de ses petites mains, alors que ce dernier avait toujours sa tête sur les cuisses d'Emma. Ruby savait qu'Emma aimait les femmes, mais à cet instant, voyant les deux détectives dans le même lit, dans cette position assez intime, elle était assez confuse. Emma donna une petite tape sur la tête de Gold qui se releva, Henry accroché dans son cou, gloussant. Sans plus attendre, il se leva du lit, prenant Henry par les bras et le fit passer par dessus sa tête pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. En passant devant Ruby, habillé seulement de son pantalon, il lui marmonna un bonjour et disparu dans la salle de bain. Emma poussa un soupir devant le regard insistant de sa voisine.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-elle consciente qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier à Ruby.

\- Je…. je n'ai rien pensé... je ne croyais pas que tu étais attirée par les hommes aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas... Enfin, j'aime Julian d'un amour profond, mais pas sexuellement.

\- Ça… Ça ne me regarde pas... Je... je venais juste te porter Henry...

Emma ferma les yeux. Personne ne pouvait comprendre la relation qu'elle avait avec Gold, tout comme personne ne pouvait croire qu'elle pouvait passer la nuit collée dans ses bras sans qu'il ait une érection et qu'ils ne fassent l'amour. L'unique fois où elle avait voulu lui faire l'amour, c'était pour concevoir Henry. Il en avait tellement ri que ça avait soulagé Emma. Finalement il avait éjaculé dans un récipient et elle s'était fait inséminer avec son sperme, voilà comment Henry était né. Ce souvenir lui fit penser qu'elle devait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Gold sur la nature de sa relation avec Henry. Le petit l'avait encore appelé papa en entrant dans la chambre un peu plus tôt. Emma sourit, oubliant Ruby, quand elle entendit les deux hommes de sa vie rire dans la salle de bain.

\- Emma ?

Elle releva ses yeux vers Ruby, qui la regardait inquiète.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demandais pourquoi tu te levais aussi tôt un dimanche?

\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec une psy... Merci d'avoir gardé Henry toute la nuit.

Henry vint couper l'échange de regards entre sa mère et Ruby en courant dans la chambre, le menton et les joues pleines de crème à rasage. Emma éclata de rire devant l'air sérieux de son petit garçon, qui prit le peigne de Gold sur la table de chevet et courut le rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

Ruby prit congé alors qu'Emma se leva péniblement du lit pour aller vers la cuisine. Elle prépara un bol de céréale pour Henry avec un petit verre de jus d'orange avant d'aller le chercher dans la salle de bain.

Elle s'accota contre le cadrage de la porte, regardant Julian, le visage à moitié rasé, prendre son peigne et lentement enlevant la crème sur les joues d'Henry. Le petit était tellement heureux de se « raser » avec Gold, qu'il ne semblait pas respirer à chaque fois que le peigne frolait ses joues. Quand son visage fut complètement propre, Julian lui tendit la main pour qu'Henry puisse la taper, heureux d'avoir réussi sa première séance de rasage.

\- Allez, bonhomme, le petit déjeuner est servi.

\- Maman, moi, raser...

\- Oui, je vois ça. Laissons Julian finir de se raser.

Gold lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de prendre son rasoir et de terminer de se raser. Emma installa son fils dans sa chaise d'appoint et revint vers la salle de bain. Elle gardait son regard sur Henry, qui mangeait en papotant avec sa cuillère. Elle dit à voix basse :

\- Il faut vraiment que tu choisisses si tu veux être son père ou son géniteur…

Julian laissant sa main en suspend quelques secondes, avant de continuer son rasage.

\- Je n'aime pas la pression, Em

\- Je sais. Tu sais aussi que peu importe la décision que tu prendras, je te supporterai. Mais il ne peut pas continuer de t'appeler papa. Ça doit être clair si c'est papa ou si c'est Julian. Hier, tu as dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas. S'il t'appelle papa, tu dois agir comme un père, être son père. Être présent dans toutes les étapes de sa vie. On ne pourra pas continuer d'éviter cette conversation.

\- Pas maintenant… répliqua-t-il en se passa une serviette sur la bouche, enlevant le surplus de la crème à raser.

\- Quand ?

Il poussa un soupir et se retourna vers elle. Emma détestait ce regard suppliant car elle était incapable d'y résister. Elle devait toutefois garder en tête le bonheur de son fils. Quand il avait été question qu'il soit le géniteur d'Henry, elle l'avait rassuré que jamais il n'aurait à agir en tant que père s'il n'en avait pas envie. Emma connaissait son passé et son aversion à l'idée d'être père. Mais il était toujours avec eux. Henry l'adorait et elle savait que c'était réciproque. S'il refusait d'être son père, Emma ne le prendrait pas mal, mais elle devait savoir. Elle s'approcha de lui et caressa sa joue en lui souriant.

\- Écoute, je dois aller voir la psy... Henry a besoin de sortir et dépenser de l'énergie… Peux-tu l'amener au parc? Je viendrai vous y rejoindre dès que possible.

\- Emma...

\- S'il-te-plait. Il a déjà passé la nuit chez Ruby. Il en sera tellement heureux.

Gold ferma les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes. Emma savait qu'il tentait de contenir ses émotions puisque l'idée d'être seul avec Henry le terrorisait. Normalement, elle faisait tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas que ça arrive, mais aujourd'hui était une d'exception. Emma le prit brusquement dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre elle, lui caressant le cou. Elle lui souffla dans l'oreille.

\- Tout se passera bien, Julian. J'ai confiance en toi...

Julian enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Emma, en poussant un soupir. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de se défaire des bras d'Emma. Il donna son accord avec un sourire tremblant. Emma se prépara rapidement et vint embrasser Henry avant de partir à son rendez-vous.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais dit à Julian, mais elle aussi était nerveuse de laisser son fils seul avec lui. Il n'était pas un danger, mais il était imprévisible, surtout au parc. Elle savait qu'il faisait des efforts et que tout allait bien se passer. Contrairement à Julian la veille, Emma n'avait aucune crainte par rapport à la séance de ce matin. Elle était convaincue que Belle n'allait pas réussir à s'infiltrer dans sa tête. Comme la veille, Belle reçut Emma avec le même sourire avec lequel elle avait accueilli Julian. Une fois assise devant la psy, Emma lui sourit à son tour.

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Emma ? demandant gentiment Belle.

\- Un peu embrouillée. Julian et moi avons beaucoup bu hier, et ce matin le lever tôt a été brutal.

\- Vous allez souvent dans ce bar ?

\- Oui assez, pour vous c'était la première fois ?

Belle n'était pas surprise de l'attitude enjouée d'Emma Swan, c'était surement son mécanisme de défense. Si Gold gardait un silence presque complet, Emma parlait beaucoup . Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire. Emma Swan avait une carapace peut-être moins épaisse, mais elle savait comment se protéger. Tout comme son partenaire, elle voyait en Belle l'ennemi à embrouiller. Toutefois, Belle savait qu'elle devait rester prudente dans ses questions. Elles en étaient à établir un lien de confiance. La psy décida donc d'amener la conversation vers la plus grande fierté d'Emma Swan : Henry.

\- J'ai lu dans votre dossier que vous avez un fils de deux ans? Henry c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, ma petite peste...

\- Comment ça se passe de concilier le travail et la vie de famille.

\- Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que pour n'importe quelle mère célibataire, répliqua fièrement Emma.

Belle se promis d'explorer avec Emma ce que cachait l'orgueil de réussir les choses comme les autres. La détective ressentait une fierté méritée sur ses réussites professionnelle et familiale. C'est ce qui était encore plus troublant : sachant cela, elle avait mis en péril tout ce dont elle était fière en tuant Richard Coctard.

\- Vrai. Mais vous travaillez dans un domaine particulièrement demandant, sur les crimes sexuels. Êtes-vous en mesure de décrocher du travail lorsque vous êtes avec Henry?

\- Quand je ne travaille pas, je ne pense pas au travail. Toute mon attention est pour mon fils.

\- Dans votre dossier, c'est aussi écrit que votre fils est de père inconnu….

Belle se mordit la lèvre. Avait-elle fait une erreur d'amener Emma sur ce terrain? La blonde venait de se croiser les bras, regardant la psychologue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si votre question est de savoir si Julian Gold est le père de mon fils, je n'ai jamais eu à y répondre officiellement. Les gens supposent sans demander.

\- Est-il le père de votre fils ? demanda alors Belle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un père? Est-ce celui qui donne sa semence, ou celui qui est présent dans la vie de son enfant ? Je cherchais un géniteur.

\- Si je vous comprend bien, Gold est le géniteur d'Henry ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Emma Swan brisa le contact visuel pour la première fois, après avoir répondu si spontanément à ses questions, celle-ci ressemblait à la plus difficile qu'elle est jamais eu à répondre. Elle prit plusieurs minutes pour réfléchir, tandis que Belle l'observait. La réponse était à la base de la relation entre les deux partenaires, demander à un homme son sperme pour concevoir un enfant est une très grande marque de confiance. Emma venait de lui avouer qu'elle ne cherchait pas nécessairement un père. Alors, pourquoi choisir l'homme avec qui elle passait tout son temps ? Que cherchait-elle dans cette relation ? C'est en explorant la relation de Gold et Emma que Belle pourrait enfin comprendre ce qui avait pu les pousser à abattre Coctard. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait choisi cet angle. C'était moins confrontant que d'aborder directement une situation qu'aucun des deux partenaires n'avaient envie d'aborder. Emma prit une grande respiration et répondit finalement à la question de Belle.

\- Pourquoi pas? Il n'est pas laid, et il est plus intelligent que la moyenne des gens.

\- Et vous n'auriez pas pu retrouver cela dans une banque de sperme?

\- Surement! Mais là-bas, on ne connaît pas toujours les antécédents des donneurs... Les problèmes de Julian, je les connais. Je sais à quoi m'attendre.

Elle semblait satisfaite de sa réponse, ce qui prouva à Belle qu'elle mentait. C'était une intuition, du moins. Ça ne semblait pas être tout à fait les raisons du choix de Julian comme géniteur. Belle savait qu'elle pouvait pousser davantage Emma, elle était plus réceptive que Gold. Quand la détective Swan se sentait attaquée, elle répliquait. Le but n'était évidemment pas de l'attaquer.

\- Vous êtes vous même née de parents inconnus…

\- C'est quoi le rapport ? se défendit Emma.

\- Vous avez été balancée d'une famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Vous n'avez jamais eu de base solide, alors il me semble normal que ce ne soit pas ce que vous vouliez pour votre fils. Julian Gold est sûrement la personne que vous aimez et respectez le plus dans ce monde. Ça a peut-être même été une surprise, j'imagine, la vitesse avec laquelle qu'il est entré dans votre vie. Il ne représentait pas un danger pour vous, puisqu'il n'est définitivement pas votre genre. Vous vouliez un père, pas un géniteur, mais il aurait refusé de vous donner son sperme s'il avait su que vous le vouliez comme père d'Henry, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

Le silence d'Emma encouragea Belle à continuer. Elle avait réussi à la déstabiliser et c'était bon signe. Elle allait se défendre et s'ouvrir sans qu'elle le sache. Cachant son tremblement intérieur, Belle continua à travailler Emma.

\- Vous l'avez alors piégé en parlant que de don de sperme...

\- Je n'ai piégé personne! coupa Emma, je lui ai toujours laissé le choix... Il prend ses propres décisions et ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour lui de devoir assumer ce rôle. Il ne s'est toujours pas re... Ah! Ah! Ah! Vous êtes bonne, vraiment je suis admirative... Vous saviez que Julian était mon point faible n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne crois pas que votre partenaire soit votre point faible. Je pense qu'il est plutôt votre force. C'est votre désir de le protéger qui vous affaiblit. Vous le dites vous-même : il prend ses propres décisions. Lui avez-vous parlez de la possibilité qu'il soit le père d'Henry ?

\- Oui... Il y réfléchit.

\- Lui avez-vous mentionné que VOUS le vouliez comme père ?

La blonde secoua la tête, ébranlée par la confirmation de son désir. Elle ne voulait que Henry soit sans père et c'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle avait choisi Julian. Elle le connaissait, l'appréciait et croyait sincèrement qu'Henry pouvait aider Julian à se sortir de son nuage noir. Mais elle ne voulait pas le mettre au pied du mur. Quand Gold se sent pris au piège, il fuit, et ça serait catastrophique s'il partait pour toujours. Belle sentit le bouleversement de sa cliente. Ce n'était pas à son avantage de la pousser encore plus, elle mit alors fin à la séance et sourit devant la surprise d'Emma.

\- Vous ne me demandez pas pour Coctard ?

\- Vous voulez en parler ?

\- Non...

\- Alors, non, je ne demande pas.

Emma se leva un regard suspect vers Belle, avant de demander.

\- Je suis venue ici, car j'étais obligée… Pour parler du cas qui fait que Julian et moi sommes sous enquête, et depuis une heure vous n'avez posé des questions que sur mon fils et sur moi.

\- Je ne suis pas une détective Emma, ceci n'est pas une interrogation. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à me parler. Je suis ici pour vous aider, je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je vous ai posé les questions pour lesquelles la porte était ouverte, pour apprendre à vous connaître.

Belle lui fit signe d'attendre et elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Emma la vit écrire quelque chose, se disant que ce petit bout de femme méritait d'être connu. Si elle avait rencontré Belle dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait essayé de la mettre sur le chemin de Julian. Il aurait bien besoin d'une femme de tête dans son lit. Quand Belle revient vers elle, Emma prit les deux cartes de visite. Une était pour elle : un autre rendez-vous dimanche prochain même heure. L'autre était pour Julian, son rendez-vous était mardi à 18 h 30. Elle leva les yeux vers Belle.

\- Vous voulez revoir Julian encore cette semaine ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Sa séance d'hier ne s'est pas bien passée ?

\- Je ne peux pas parler de lui avec vous, répliqua Belle, mais disons qu'il n'a pas été aussi volubile que vous...

Emma sourit en imaginant Gold grogner ses réponses à demi-mot à Belle, elle tendit la main à la psy avant de lui suggérer.

\- Demandez-lui son nom et son âge mardi... Vous allez être fixée.

Belle répondit au sourire d'Emma avant de lui souhaiter bonne journée. Quand la détective sortit de chez la psychologue, elle tomba face à face avec sa capitaine.

\- Oh Emma... Je ne savais pas que vous aviez rendez-vous si tôt...

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les heures...

Elle passa devant sa capitaine qui la retient par le bras.

\- Je dois vous parler...

Emma hésita. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Julian trop longtemps seul avec Henry. Elle n'avait pas envie de le retrouver en crise de panique à son retour. Elle fit face à Regina et prit le temps pour la première fois pour la détailler. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses airs froids et son côté snob. Emma n'avait jamais été le genre de femme à cacher quand elle était attirée par une femme, et sa capitaine était tout à fait son genre. Elle pourrait la flirter pour le plaisir au poste, mais pas devant chez Belle, après une séance troublante et alors que Julian était sûrement en train de pleurer, couché en position du fœtus dans le parc.

\- Je veux que Gold et vous veniez chez Belle vers 20 h ce soir.

\- Quoi, nous ne sommes plus affectés à des tâches administratives ? Nous allons être suspendus ?

\- Non, pas de tout... David Nolan et Milah Gold sont sur une grosse affaire de meurtres... et ils auront besoin de vous.

\- Milah et Julian, travaillant ensemble ?

\- Écoutez faites lui le message... J'ai averti Nolan et... Milah, je dois juste en faire part à Belle. Ici à 20 h.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un soupir de découragement. Elle répéta à Emma d'être ici à l'heure demandée avec Julian Gold, avant de la laisser sur le trottoir et d'entrer chez Belle. Emma la suivit du regard en se disant que ça allait être agréable de la regarder au travail. Elle adorait être entourée de si magnifiques femmes. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits en repensant à Gold et Henry seuls au parc. Emma embarqua dans sa petite voiture jaune et roula le plus rapidement possible vers le parc.

Quand elle arriva au parc, Emma chercha Julian du regard. Il n'était assis nulle part, les bancs près des jeux étaient occupés par d'autres parents, et aucune trace de Gold et Henry. Elle prit une inspiration avant de remarquer que quelques parents jetaient des regards noirs vers quelqu'un et c'est là qu'elle vit Gold assit contre l'arbre lisant un livre. Emma comprit rapidement pourquoi il était la source d'autant de regards de colère : Henry jouait pas très loin de lui, mais il avait une corde autour du pied, qui était reliée au pied de Julian. Emma ne savait pas si elle devait en rire, en pleurer ou être en colère. La souffrance de Gold ne serait sûrement jamais guérie, mais il avait trouvé une solution pour ne pas paniquer d'être seul au parc avec Henry. Quand elle s'approcha d'eux, son fils la vit en premier, il se leva donc pour venir vers elle, du coin des yeux elle vit le visage de Julian devenir blême quand il sentit la corde se tendre, mais se détendit quand il la vit. Il se pencha pour défaire la corde à son pied, permettant à Henry de venir se jeter dans les bras d'Emma. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, tandis que Gold se releva, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ç'a bien été avec Julian mon cœur...

\- Oui...

Quand elle arriva près de son partenaire, elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Julian lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Je voulais que les parents qui te jugent croient que je suis en colère après toi…

\- Emma, c'était le seul moyen pour ne pas...

\- Je sais, je sais... Mais ça fait 15 ans Julian...

Normalement quand elle parlait de sa source d'angoisse, il se refermait totalement, mais aujourd'hui il la regardait seulement avec ses yeux tristes, en hochant des épaules. Emma déposa Henry par terre lui demandant de rester près d'eux.

\- Comment ç'a été chez la tortionnaire ? demanda Gold souhaitant changer de sujet.

\- C'est ce que tu penses de Belle ?

\- Je ne pense pas à elle...

\- Pourtant, elle est très jolie.

Julian détourna le regard ne voulant pas dire à sa meilleure amie le frisson qu'il avait ressenti en lui serrant la main hier. Ni qu'il avait une nouvelle couleur préférée : le bleu, que son odeur préférée était le parfum de la psy. Il regardait Henry jouer avec une petite fille et essayant de nouveau de changer de sujet et appela Henry.

\- Henry mon ange... reste près de maman et papa.

\- Papa ?

\- Ouin, j'ai pris ma décision...

Emma lui sauta au cou, elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à lui dire qu'elle désirait qu'il soit le père. Elle était fière de lui, du pas de géant qu'il venait de faire aujourd'hui, même s'il avait attaché Henry comme un chien à son pied. Il venait de prendre la décision d'être père. Alors peut-être qu'il allait se sortir de son drame. 15 ans c'est long, mais il allait réussir. En pensant au drame de Gold, Emma eut un frisson d'horreur, elle devait maintenant lui parler pour ce soir.

\- Je suis heureuse pour Henry... et pour toi Jul.

\- Bah ce n'est pas grand-chose... Il est mon fils après tout.

\- Oui et il te ressemble de plus en plus. J'ai quelque chose de délicat à te dire.

Julian se figea en se retirant des bras d'Emma, la regarda avec ses yeux vides. Il n'aimait pas être déstabilisé et elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait réagir.

\- J'ai croisé la capitaine en sortant de chez Belle... Elle veut nous voir chez la psy à 20 h.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Supposément pour aider sur un cas de meurtre.

Gold fronça les sourcils avant de plisser les yeux. Travailler avec Milah allait être catastrophique. Ils avaient pourtant été des partenaires efficaces il y a 15 ans. Il était aux homicides avant de changer pour les crimes sexuels. Mais un drame était venu ternir le poste et leur partenariat, ils avaient divorcé pas longtemps après et Julian avait changé de département. Alors l'idée de devoir retravailler avec Milah ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

\- Nous sommes aux crimes sexuels, pas aux homicides...

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais si Regina Mills est prête à nous remettre sur le terrain malgré que nous sommes sous enquête... je crois que ça peut être grave.

\- Grave, comment ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

\- Sokolov... C'est sûrement pour ça, car elle allait voir Belle et le rendez-vous est chez elle.

Julian ferma les yeux, tétanisé. Si c'était vraiment pour Sacha Sokolov, c'était extrêmement grave et il comprenait David et Milah d'avoir demandé de l'aide aux crimes sexuels. Ça faisait 15 ans que Julian était sur sa trace, il était le plus grand fabricateur de pornographie juvénile du monde. Sokolov poussait même l'horreur à vendre à des prix d'or des viols ou meurtres d'enfants était commis et Julian Gold avait un compte à rendre à ce monstre. Dans un avenir rapproché Julian espérait que le monstre Sokolov rencontre enfin la Bête Gold pour un face-à-face mortel.

* * *

 **Seront-ils réintégré pour un cas difficile ?**

 **Alors Emma à été déstabiliser par Belle... sa point faible : défendre Julian Gold...**

 **Gold qui attache Henry comme un chien mais pourquoi ? La réponse sera donner brutalement la semaine prochaine moahahah**

 **On va rencontrer Milaaaaah... et Regina sera plus présente... et tout les autres chapitres après aussi... les attirances sont déjà là... il faut juste les mettre en danger d'y céder non ? :p**


	4. Chapter 4

_Je voulais amenée une Milah différente, elle va vous paraître identique, mais non :p Dans la série Milah a vraiment aimer Rumple, elle ne veut pas qu'il parte pour la guerre et ses regards aussi, mais rapidement ça se transforme en haine et on connait la suite, Rumple la tue. Ici ils se sont aimé... et là ils se détestent... mais je veux aussi faire évoluée cette relation, il le faut de toute façon pour la guérison de Gold. Les 4 premier chapitre on été plus axé sur la thérapie, vous aller comprendre qu'à partir du chapitre 5, ça va changer :p Regina sera plus présente, car nous allons entré au poste de police :D_

 _L'amour ici est un moyen slow-burn, je ne veux pas leurs faire sauter le pas avant que ce soit totalement douloureux de se retenir. Un besoin vital de sentir l'autre nu contre nous..._

 _Je voulais dire félicitation à_ **McFly76** _c'est la seule personne à m'avoir écris l'exact réalité de Gold :p Je ne dis pas que d'autre ne l'avait pas deviner, mais elle à mit le doigts exactement dessus... Bravo :D_

 _Un chapitre ou on en apprend beaucoup sur Gold... Belle est de plus en plus troublée et pose un geste pas professionnelle... Pour ceux qu'il n'ont pas encore vue l'épisode de vendredi de OUAT... je souffre avec Rumple ;)_

 _merci au guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement..._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

La journée s'était déroulée comme dans un brouillard. Gold avait tenté de s'occuper toute la journée pour ne pas avoir à penser à la soirée qui venait beaucoup trop rapidement, une dissociation volontaire. Sa décision d'être reconnu officiellement comme étant le père d'Henry, l'avait amenée à rapidement stipuler à Emma qu'il leur cherchait un appartement, assez grand pour tous les trois, incluant trois chambres à coucher. Swan avait accepté la proposition, heureuse de la stabilité qu'Henry bénéficierait et elle avait été touchée par l'attention de son partenaire. Même s'ils étaient conscients tous les deux qu'ils allaient sûrement dormir la plupart du temps dans le même lit, Gold était sensible au fait qu'ils auraient certainement des « one-night » et que le mieux était d'avoir chacun leur chambre. Henry avait su divertir Julian de son tourbillon de noirceur, mais Emma avait bien remarqué que son énergie n'était pas à son meilleur.

Ils se retrouvèrent en fin de journée, à 19 h 55 plus précisément, devant la maison de Belle French. Emma caressait le dos de Gold, lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la psy qui m'embête... C'est Milah… Je ne peux pas me contrôler avec elle...

\- Rappelle-toi juste que tu l'as déjà aimée, le taquina Emma.

\- Ahh, ne me le rappelle pas... Allez, on y va si on veut en finir au plus vite!

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Belle, cette dernière encouragea Emma à aller dans le salon et fit signe à Julian de rester. Elle voulait lui parler quelques minutes avant la rencontre. Emma jeta plusieurs fois son regard par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Gold et Belle, avant de disparaître dans le salon où déjà attendaient Regina et le duo de partenaires des homicides. Milah lui fit une grimace tandis que David la salua chaleureusement.

Devant la porte d'entrée, Julian regardait Belle d'un air interrogatif. Que pouvait-elle lui vouloir?

\- Comment allez-vous, Julian?

\- C'est pour me demander ça que vous avez demandé à Emma de nous laisser? Je vais bien, Miss French. C'est tout?

Belle déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Julian.

\- Écoutez, ce serait normal que vous vous sentiez perdre patience durant la rencontre. Si ça arrive, serrez les poings ou mordez-vous l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Donc vous croyez que je suis incapable de me contrôler, c'est bien ça?

\- Je ne crois pas… Non, ce n'est pas…

\- Mais c'est ce que vous impliquez.

\- J'essaie simplement de vous dire que la rencontre avec votre ex-femme et la capitaine Mills, je ne crois pas que ce serait facile pour quiconque…

Il se sentait effectivement déjà perdre le contrôle, mais pas à cause de Milah, mais parce qu'il réagissait à la chaleur de la main de la psy sur son épaule. Il y avait aussi une partie de lui qui s'énervait du fait que Belle avait perçu sa détresse. Julian se défit de la main de Belle, en avançant, mais elle l'arrêta.

\- Je suis disponible après votre réunion...

Il se figea. Il secoua sa tête, des pensées légèrement sexuelles le gagnaient, mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

\- Disponible ?

\- Pour parler...

\- Ah, d'accord…

\- Vous pensiez à autre chose ?

\- Non, non... répliqua-t-il rapidement.

Elle était une femme magnifique, vive d'esprit, jeune, surtout trop jeune pour lui. Elle devait avoir le même âge qu'Emma, donc 20 ans de moins que lui. Belle passa devant lui pour ouvrir le chemin jusqu'au salon. Quand il croisa le regard de Milah, il sentit une bouffée de haine lui monter jusqu'à la gorge. Il avait la nausée. Julian sentait le regard perçant de Belle sur lui. Emma se leva rapidement et vint se mettre à ses côtés, anticipant le pire. Milah ne put retenir une expression de dégoût et se mit à détailler Julian de la tête aux pieds. Belle était surprise de cette réaction. Elle était consciente que des anciens époux pouvaient en arriver à se détester pour les mêmes raisons qu'ils s'étaient aimés, mais cette haine même pas cachée entre Julian et Milah était très ressentie et réciproque. Belle n'en savait pas plus que ce qu'elle observait puisque rien dans le dossier de Gold ne parlait des raisons de leur divorce. Ils avaient été partenaires durant 10 ans et tout s'était bien déroulé jusqu'à leur séparation, il y a 15 ans.

Un lourd silence planait dans le salon et Belle se mit à douter de la pertinence de la rencontre à venir. Regina se racla la gorge et fit signe à Emma et Julian de s'assoir.

\- J'ai reçu ce matin le rapport des détectives Nolan et de Milah Gold sur le meurtre de Dmitri Barkov...

Gold sursauta et fixa Milah, qui se mordit la lèvre, fuyant son regard. Emma ferma les yeux en caressant le dos de Julian. David se passa la main sur le visage, alors que Belle regardait toujours Gold, comme s'il était une bombe à retardement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce Barkov les avait fait réagir autant, mais elle devait être prudente.

\- Barkov est mort ? demanda Julian.

\- Une balle dans la tête. Le projectile est entré à bout portant... C'est...

\- … Un règlement de compte, coupa Julian.

David hocha la tête.

\- Ok... mais quel est le lien avec nous ? demanda Emma.

\- Il faisait partie du cercle de Sacha Sokolov, qui...

\- Oui, mais Barkov n'avait pas de lien avec la pornographie juvénile... Swan et moi enquêtons les crimes sexuels…

Milah se leva rapidement, en colère, alors que David essaya de la calmer. Mais l'ex-femme de Julian voyait rouge. Elle marchait de long en large devant le divan quelques instants avant de se poster devant celui qui avait partagé sa vie pendant 10 ans.

\- Tu es vraiment à ce point déconnecté ? Tu crois que j'aurais demandé ton aide et celle d'Emma si la situation n'était pas pas grave...

\- Tu exagères, Milah... Barkov est un trafiquant de drogue. Il est mort, mais...

\- IL NE T'EST JAMAIS VENU À L'IDÉE QUE SOKOLOV UTILISAIT LE MÊME RÉSEAU DE TRAFIQUANTS DE DROGUES POUR FAIRE LE TRAFIC D'ENFANTS À VIOLER?

Belle se pencha vers l'avant en voyant Julian devenir blême et serrer les poings. Emma fit signe à Milah de reculer. David comprit qu'il devait calmer sa partenaire, alors que Regina leva le ton.

\- ÇA SUFFIT, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous entre-tuer. On a des raisons de croire que la demande vient de Sokolov lui-même. Milah a raison aussi, nous avons la preuve que la drogue utilisée pour droguer... les enfants provient de Barkov.

\- Je n'ai pas travaillé sur un meurtre depuis 15 ans... Je...

Milah se passa une main tremblante sur son visage, avant de dire d'une voix tremblante.

\- Julian... Barkov est dans la vidéo de Neal...

Emma poussa un cri alors que Julian se décomposa littéralement devant les yeux surpris de Belle et de Regina. Milah sanglotait en silence tandis que, sans avertissement, Julian vomit au sol, avant de pousser le cri le plus viscéral que Belle n'avait jamais entendu. Ce n'était pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour son beau tapis, souvenir d'un voyage mémorable. Gold releva la tête, le visage haineux, les dents serrées.

\- On ne voit aucun visage sur la vidéo...

\- Il y en a un nouveau... nous l'avons trouvé sur Barkov, expliqua David.

\- Un... un nouveau vidéo...

\- Qui est Neal ? demanda Regina.

Emma regarda sa capitaine et secoua la tête, lui demandant de ne pas intervenir, mais Regina avait en tête de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses détectives. Surtout, elle n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Belle, qui haussa les épaules. Rien ne figurait dans le dossier de Julian Gold concernant Neal. Regina réitéra sa question. David Nolan souffla alors à sa capitaine.

\- Neal est...

\- David, NON, cria Julian.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait de dire qui il est te répugne à ce point...? Ce n'est pas de lui que tu devrais avoir honte, mais de toi! Si tu avais été alerte ce matin-là, tout ça n'aurait jamais eu lieu...

\- MILAH ! cria Emma en signe d'avertissement.

Julian poussa une énorme grognement gutturale, avant de se jeter sur la gorge de Milah. Tout le monde se leva d'un bond, tentant de s'interposer entre les anciens conjoints détruits par la souffrance et la haine. Emma s'accrocha au dos de Gold, alors que David essaya d'enlever les mains de Julian du chandail de Milah. Regina essaya pour sa part de tirer sur le bras de son détective.

\- Si tu ne baisais pas avec Killian, je n'aurais pas été si préoccupé…

\- Gold, lâche-la, supplia David.

Belle avait le cœur qui lui débattait à une vitesse folle. Jamais elle n'avait eu peur d'un patient. Mais cette situation explosive la terrorisait et en même temps, la portait dans une énergie excitante qui lui procurait l'adrénaline et la force mentale pour tenter de calmer Julian Gold. Elle déposa une main sur son épaule et se pencha vers lui.

\- Laissez-la, Julian, ne laissez pas cette haine, cette tristesse faire de vous ce que vous n'êtes pas au plus profond... S'il vous plait.

Milah soutenait le regard de haine de son ancien mari. Elle n'était pas une personne foncièrement méchante, mais elle était égoïste. De plus, ses mécanismes de défense l'empêchaient de réaliser sa part de responsabilité dans le drame qui s'était déroulé 15 ans plus tôt. C'était un moyen de se protéger que d'accuser son ex-mari. Gold se pencha vers Milah, et sans aucune autre explosion de violence, il défit son emprise. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Emma s'essuya les yeux tandis que Belle prit Julian par le bras pour le guider hors de la pièce. Elle le dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Vous étiez très attaché à Neal…

Il ne la regardait pas, mais elle pouvait voir son regard injecté de sang. Julian réfléchissait rapidement sans avoir les idées claires. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher, mais rien ne l'obligeait à se confier. Belle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du détective.

\- Respirez... Je suis désolée… J'aurais dû vous prévenir et savoir que la situation pouvait être explosive…

Gold fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle de son comportement à lui? Ce n'était pas elle qui avait sauté un plomb. Gold ne voyait pas elle aurait pu prévoir sa réaction.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute...

\- Neal était très important pour vous…

\- … C'était… mon… fils...

Belle se figea. Son fils ? Ça expliquait beaucoup de chose : le renfermement de Julian, la froideur de son être, son divorce d'avec Milah. Avec les informations qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent, Belle en arrivant à l'hypothèse que Neal avait été victime du réseau de pédophilie de Sokolov. Elle sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge. C'était une situation qui pouvait rendre fou n'importe quel parent. Belle se demandait pourquoi ces informations ne figuraient pas dans le dossier de Julian. Elle reprit ses esprits du mieux qu'elle put. Il secouait la tête, le regard baissé sur ses pieds.

\- Il était...?

\- Oui. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je parle comme s'il était mort? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Miss French ?

Elle ferma les yeux, souffrant avec lui. Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Belle, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas bousculer Gold. À cet instant, n'importe quoi aurait pu raviver la crise et le plonger dans une vulnérabilité à passer à l'acte. Ça devait faire 15 ans que le garçon était décédé. Ça pouvait expliquer le transfert de Gold vers le département des crimes sexuels. Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché ou ravivé cette blessure dans les derniers jours? Qu'avait Coctard que les autres pédophiles qu'il avait mis en prison n'avaient pas ? Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé cet homme à se déchaîner sur Richard Coctard ? Affectée par l'adrénaline qui lui faisait voir les choses moins clairement, et profitant de cette fragilité, Belle laissa sa curiosité et son intérêt pour Julian la guider.

\- Quel est le lien entre Richard Coctard et Neal ?

\- N'allez pas là...

\- Dites-moi, Julian, supplia Belle d'une voix douce.

Elle osa poser sa main sur la joue de Julian, qui sursauta violemment exposant ses yeux voilés par la souffrance. Elle lui caressa le menton de son pouce, s'approchant de lui. Elle était dans sa bulle. Trop près. Belle savait que ces gestes lui faisaient perdre sa distance professionnelle et Gold prenait conscience de son désir pour la psy, qui n'était pas que sexuel, mais qui le nourrissait d'un bien-être oublié.

\- Julian ?

\- Belle...

Il avait prononcé son nom pour la première fois, et son regard plongé dans les yeux bleus de Belle lui donna des frissons. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand les bruits du salon lui vinrent aux oreilles. Julian se referma instantanément et s'éloigna de Belle.

\- Tu n'as aucune indication que c'est relié à Neal, Milah. Pourquoi toujours attaquer Julian avec ça? cria Emma.

\- Pourquoi l'entoures-tu toujours d'un duvet? Il doit affronter ses erreurs...

\- QUELLES ERREURS? D'avoir fermé les yeux deux minutes est une erreur ? D'avoir essayé d'arranger votre couple qui s'effritait à cause de ton infidélité ?

Belle leva les yeux vers un Gold plus froid que jamais, alors qu'il entendait les accusations de Milah et la défense d'Emma. Julian se dirigea vers le salon, suivit de Belle, prête à intervenir. Quand Milah le vit revenir, elle pointa son doigt vers lui, tout en continuant à argumenter avec Emma.

\- J'ai couché une fois avec Killian, et je l'ai avoué tout de suite à Julian! Ce n'est pas comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose ! Il prend tout beaucoup trop personnel! Nous nous sommes disputés toute la nuit... Le matin, il a proposé d'amener Neal au parc... et...

\- Dis-le Milah! Vas-y, depuis le temps que tu me le répètes! Dis-le encore devant la capitaine et la psy! Maintenant! Tout de suite! Vas-y! Dis-le que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tandis que moi… Moi… J'ai tout à me reprocher! Jusqu'à ma manière de réagir à TON infidélité!

Regina, qui n'avait pas remarqué le retour de Julian, se leva d'un bond, bouleversée de tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Milah soutenait le regard haineux de celui qu'elle avait autrefois aimé follement. Cet amour s'était transformé en une haine égale à l'ampleur de l'amour qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à torturer Gold, malgré tout l'égoïsme qu'on lui connaissait. Milah Gold adorait son fils et elle souffrait tous les jours de cette perte. Emma s'approcha de Gold.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

Julian secoua la tête et caressa la joue d'Emma, avant de regarder Regina d'un air convaincu.

\- Ce que Milah veut dire, c'est que ce matin là, j'ai amené Neal au parc. Il allait avoir 6 ans la semaine d'après... Il jouait avec d'autres enfants. J'étais épuisé et j'ai... J'ai... Je me...

Il poussa un long soupir douloureux. Emma appuya son front contre l'épaule de son partenaire, laissant couler ses larmes, connaissant l'histoire par cœur. Milah s'était rassise sur le divan et pleurait en silence. David ne bougeait pas, alors que Regina et Belle écoutaient Julian, toutes les deux tremblantes, devinant parfaitement la suite et l'horreur de la situation.

\- ... J'ai fermé les yeux deux minutes... J'entendais le rire de Neal. Je l'entendais… Et puis, durant ces deux putains de minutes où mes yeux étaient fermés... Neal a disparu. Quand j'ai ouvert mes yeux, il n'était plus là… La balançoire où il était assis se balançait sans lui, sans mon petit garçon de 5 ans. Presque 6 ans, papa, qu'il me disait tout le temps. Presque 6 ans. Il n'a jamais eu six ans… Tout ça, car son père a fermé les yeux... Il n'a jamais eu six ans parce que son père trop sensible a fermé les yeux deux minutes parce qu'il était épuisé de s'être engueulé avec sa femme toute la nuit parce qu'elle l'avait trompé. J'étais cocu, mais j'aurais dû prendre ça à la légère et ne pas me laisser atteindre. Si j'avais fait ça, mon fils aurait eu six ans la semaine suivante. Mais je suis une mauviette qui prend tout trop personnel et mon fils en a payé le prix… Et c'est de ma faute… Comme j'aurais du savoir que ce matin-là un pédophile avait prévu passer au parc et enlever mon fils de cinq, presque six ans… C'est ça Milah ? Je suis responsable de la mort de Neal, c'est ça que tu voulais dire?

\- Oui, chuchota Milah.

Julian ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se retourner vers Belle.

\- Miss French... Cette intervention a été plus efficace que votre session d'hier. Vous voyez, maintenant vous avez toutes les informations pour faire votre évaluation. Peu professionnelle, comme vous me l'avez dit, mais très efficace pour vous. Vous pourrez remettre votre petit rapport à notre capitaine ici présente. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire maintenant.

Que pouvait dire de plus Belle? Elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans les détails de la thérapie devant tous ces spectateurs, et elle avait effectivement commis une faute professionnelle en acceptant de tenir cette rencontre alors qu'elle n'avait pas avisé ses deux patients et qu'elle ne s'était pas assurée de leur sécurité. Regina l'avait entraînée dans cette rencontre et elle en avait perdu son jugement professionnel. Malgré la pression de la capitaine, son devoir était envers ses deux patients et elle ne devait plus l'oublier.

\- Julian…

\- Ummm... Je mettrais le chauffage sur le perron, répliqua-t-il avant de se retourner vers sa capitaine. Dites à Emma ce que vous attendez de nous... Moi, je ne peux plus respirer le même air vicié que Milah. David... Désolé que tu sois toujours témoin de ça...

Sans rajouter un mot de plus, il serra la main d'Emma et sortit lentement de la maison de Belle. Emma suivit son partenaire des yeux avant de se retourner vivement vers Milah. Elle en avait gros sur le cœur et elle détestait voir Julian dans cet état. Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de s'en sortir, il fallait que Milah réitère ses accusation, ou qu'il se trouve en face de Coctard ? Emma Swan fit un pas vers l'ex-femme de Gold, les poings serrés, prête à lui éclater son beau petit visage de victime, mais Regina réagit rapidement. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa détective, devant ravaler l'électricité qui lui parcourait le corps à ce simple contact, et jeta son regard vers ses deux autres détectives.

\- Partez, tous les deux...

Milah ne se fit pas prier et sortit presque en courant de chez Belle, tandis que David tendit un dossier à sa capitaine. Après un dernier triste sourire à Emma, il sortit à son tour. Restant seule avec sa capitaine et sa psy, Emma s'écrasa, épuisée et anéantie, sur le divan. Belle s'approcha rapidement de la partenaire de Gold et se mit à genoux devant elle.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous?

\- Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu protéger Julian…

\- Vous saviez toute l'histoire ?

\- Ouin... Julian en a parlé un soir qu'il était saoul… Elle n'a pas besoin d'enfoncer le clou chaque fois...

C'est Regina qui répondit.

\- Elle souffre... Milah doit se sentir aussi coupable que Ju...

\- Coupable, elle ! Non, pour Milah tout est la faute de Julian, même le fait qu'elle ait couché avec ce minable de Killian Jones. Je suis certaine qu'elle croit que la misère dans le monde vient du fait que Julian Gold soit venu au monde.

\- Et vous avez l'impression que c'est à vous que revient de protéger votre partenaire ? demanda Belle.

\- Oui… Je suis sa partenaire! Julian... a toujours... été un homme excentrique, pas facile... mais il est fragile…

Emma se mordit la lèvre, se refermant de nouveau totalement.

\- Peut-être est-ce quelque chose que l'on pourra explorer ensemble, si vous le voulez…

\- Je sais pas ce que vous voulez me faire dire de plus. Julian est mon partenaire et je le défendrai à la vie, à la mort. Point final. Il me semble que c'est juste normal. Qu'est-ce que vous nous vouliez de toute façon avec cette rencontre?

Belle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas pousser davantage ce soir. Regina s'assit en face d'Emma et lui tendit un dossier.

\- J'allais vous remettre sur le terrain, mais avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, je crois que vous êtes tous trop impliqués...

\- Si vous pensez comme ça capitaine, c'est que vous n'avez pas bien lu, ou bien compris le dossier de Gold, répliqua Emma.

Regina poussa un soupir avant de regarder vers Belle, qui lui fit un signe de tête. La capitaine pencha sa tête pour venir capturer le regard vert d'Emma Swan. L'échange silencieux entre les deux femmes n'échappa pas à la psy. Elle voyait un possible conflit d'intérêt poindre à l'horizon. Mais si elle avait été honnête avec elle-même, Belle aurait référé Julian Gold à un autre psy, se protégeant du danger imminent pour son cœur. Regina coupa le contact visuel pour parler calmement à sa détective.

\- Retournez voir Gold... Je vous veux tous les deux dans mon burea demain matin. On discutera du dossier tous les trois ensemble, dans le calme.

Emma jeta un regard vers Belle, qui lui sourit tendrement, avant de se lever et de partir à son tour. Regina ferma les yeux, alors que Belle s'assit à la place qu'Emma venait de quitter, et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

\- Je ne peux pas les laisser travailler sur ce dossier...

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Belle.

\- Voyons, Isabelle... Son fils a été enlevé, violé et tué par le réseau qui serait responsable de la mort de Barkov. Ils se sont acharnés sur un homme il y a deux semaines, qui était sûrement relié à son...

\- On ne le sait pas ça, Regina. On ne peut que supposer, rien n'a été confirmé. Tu as questionné Milah à propos Coctard ?

\- Oui, comme tout le monde qui était présent.

\- Et ? La voir prête à accuser Julian de tous les torts du monde, aurait-elle dit quelque chose qui laisse croire que la mort de cet homme est reliée au cas de son fils ?

\- N... non. Elle a même corroboré le rapport de Swan et Gold.

Il y avait un silence suspicieux sur les événements d'il y a deux semaines. Tout le monde disait une chose que l'autopsie démentait. Mais Belle avait bien lu le dossier de Julian et si Regina lui retirait ce cas, le laissant sur la touche, il partirait en croisade et serait encore plus dangereux. Elle prit la main de son amie entre les siennes, et avec douceur lui dit.

\- Tu ne dois pas lui retirer ce dossier, mais protège-le par tous les moyens à ta disposition.

\- Oui... tu as raison. Tu seras là, de toute façon.

\- Oui, je vais le rencontrer deux à trois fois par semaine.

Regina sourit bizarrement à Belle. La petite brune sentit son cœur s'accélère, la chaleur lui monter aux joues alors qu'une froideur envahissait ses intestins.

\- Non... je veux que tu suives Emma et Gold tous les jours sur le terrain.

\- P… Pardon ?

\- Tu as ton permis d'armes à feu ?

\- Euh... O… Oui. Non, Regina... Je ne vais pas sur le terrain.

\- Tu seras dans leur monde. Tu imagines comment tu pourras mieux les comprendre? Ils te verront comme une alliée et non juste comme la psy.

Regina vit le combat sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Isabelle French avait été élevée par une famille qui l'a surprotégée, ce qui faisait d'elle une femme n'ayant peur de rien, voyant du bien dans chaque être humain qui peuplait cette terre. Elle avait une vision de la vie qui pourrait confronter positivement Julian Gold.

Belle réfléchissait plus par formalité. Elle avait été excitée dès qu'elle avait compris ce que Regina avait en tête. Se retrouver sur le terrain avec Emma et Julian la mettrait en égalité avec eux. Ils seraient plus propices à s'ouvrir. Quand elle releva son visage souriant vers Regina, la capitaine comprit alors que la psy acceptait son nouveau défi avec grand plaisir.

\- 7 h demain dans mon bureau... j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Gold à l'ajout de la psy dans son équipe...

Voyant les joues de Belle rougir légèrement, Regina eut un doute. Si le plaisir de Belle était d'être davantage en contact de Julian Gold, ça pouvait se transformer en catastrophe au lieu d'une situation salvatrice.

* * *

 **Belle sur le terrain est une super bonne idée sur papier comme ont dit... Mais son attirance pour Gold pourrait la et les mettres en danger.**

 **Regina est attirée par Emma... elles seront moins coincées que Gold, elles auront un moment des le prochain chapitre...**

 **Nous pouvons facilement deviner qui est Coctard pour Gold, mais comme dit Belle : aucune confirmation pour l'instant...**

 **Nous allons entré dans une chasse à l'homme bientôt, des détectives contre un réseau de pornographie juvénile... Une quête personnelle pour Julian Gold... qui trouvera éventuellement une alliée en son ex femme ;)**

 **Alors est-ce que vous aimez toujours autant ?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà... La fic à perdu des personnes, c'était à prévoir non ? Une fic psychologique n'est pas toujours apprécier à leurs juste valeur... Mais j'adore tellement l'écrire, me ramenant à mes études... Que je n'abandonne pas... même pour les 5 personnes qui prennent toujours de leurs temps pour m'écrire leurs impressions... en particulier **McFly 76** et **Angelica R** toute les fics que je publie vous êtes toujours présente... toujours à données vos avis... les guest je ne peux pas voir vos nom, mais j'apprécie énormément vos commentaires. **Madoka** avant que tu dise que je ne te nomme pas... tu es présente depuis l'Aveu du fandom de Castle... depuis 6 ans alors ;) tu sais ce que je penses de toi._

 _Je voulais faire un chapitre plus léger, plus axé sur Belle... et Regina. Du moins sur leurs émotions envers les deux torturés. Et aussi que du lourd et du sombre ça devient aussi très insupportable. La vie n'est pas toujours noir, même pour Emma et Julian. Ils sont plus détendu au travail, Belle devait en être témoin... Je crois que les amoureux des deux couple seront comblé ici..._

 _Je veux prendre le temps de remercier les guest à qui je ne peut répondre personnellement... Je vous aimes._

 _Sur ce... bonne lecture_

* * *

Belle était excitée et nerveuse en même temps, ce qui eut pour conséquence qu'elle fut incapable de dormir. Elle s'était levée en plein milieu de la nuit et avait regardé la télévision. Quand le soleil se leva, elle se rendit dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu n'es pas venue au lit cette nuit ?

Belle se retourna vers son petit ami qui se tenait devant elle, son beau visage tout endormi. Gaston se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de venir déposer un baiser sur le cou de Belle, qui se laissa aller contre sa poitrine.

\- Oui, je suis venue. Tu dormais déjà... Mais j'étais incapable de dormir, donc je me suis levée...

\- Tu es nerveuse à cause de ce que Regina t'a demandé ? Passer tes journées avec les deux détectives psychotiques ?

Belle se retourna vers Gaston en souriant. Gaston ne comprenait pas toujours la complexité de son travail. Il voyait toujours ses patients comme des psychopathes, ce qui était parfois vrai, mais pas dans ce cas-ci. Elle entoura le cou de Gaston de ses bras et se demanda pourquoi elle jamais n'avait ressenti de cette chaleur électrique en le touchant. Elle n'en avait jamais ressenti en fait. Jamais. Avant de toucher la main de Julian Gold. C'est ce qui l'avait autant troublée. Par un simple toucher anodin de la main, elle s'était sentie envahie d'une chaleur qui la consumait et l'empêchait de dormir tellement elle activait son corps.

\- Ils ne sont pas psychotiques, Gaston. Mais ils n'ont pas le même passé que toi et moi… Nous sommes privilégiés… Ils sont des êtres blessés. Nous vivons. Ils essaient de survivre.

\- Ouin, mais tuer quelqu'un...

\- Gaston ! Je t'ai donné cette information-là parce que tu es mon copain et que je te fais confiance! Pas pour que tu juges ce que tu ne connais pas…

\- Tu as raison, mon ange, désolé… Ça me rend juste nerveux de savoir que tu seras tous les jours avec eux... à les suivre dans leur enquête.

Belle lui caressa le visage avant de se s'élever sur le bout des pieds pour venir déposer ses lèvres contre la bouche de Gaston. Elle se fit la réflexion que Julian n'était pas aussi grand. Encore lui! Quand son amoureux répondit à son baiser, elle se promit d'arrêter de penser à ce détective trop vieux, trop beau, trop magnétique, électrique et intrigant... Même en s'interdisant de penser à lui, elle pensait à lui pour se dire d'arrêter de penser à lui et se faire la liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne devait pas penser à lui. Tout ça à cause d'un simple toucher sur la main. Comme elle se trouvait ridicule!

Belle French était devenue psychologue par intérêt pour la souffrance humaine, car elle croyait que chaque être humain était capable du bon et de se sortir de sa souffrance. Dans sa vie amoureuse, elle avait toujours choisi des hommes doux, calmes et sains d'esprit. Mais pour Julian Gold, ça avait été autre chose. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé ni en prison ni en institut psychiatrique. Il fonctionnait assez bien dans la société et il était très compétent dans son travail. Toutefois, son amitié avec Emma Swan était loin d'être saine, mais au moins, il avait des attaches. Il avait été marié, avait eu un fils et là, il était de nouveau papa depuis deux ans du petit Henry. Elle avait relu son dossier avec une passion coupable. Belle avait lu l'évaluation d'un psychiatre diagnostiquant Julian Gold avec un trouble réactionnel de l'attachement. Effectivement, tout dans son dossier le démontrait bien. Il avait définitivement manqué de contacts émotifs chaleureux dans sa jeune enfance. Une carence affective importance qui avait résulté en un adulte immature émotionnellement qui ne comprend pas toujours ses réactions émotives.

Belle fut sortie de ses pensées par la main de Gaston qui se faufilait sous son chandail. Elle se décolla de lui en riant, lui rappelant qu'elle devait être au poste tôt pour discuter du dossier. Gaston la serra fortement dans ses bras, lui faisant promettre d'être prudente.

\- Si le vieux fou essaie de t'intimider, tu me le dis... Ne joue pas les héroïnes comme je sais que tu en es capable… Si ça chauffe, tu t'en vas.

\- Tu es charmant, tu sais... Il ne se passera rien. Mais je te promets de ne pas me laisser absorber par leur monde... J'aime trop mon confort, mentit-elle.

Belle savait parfaitement que c'était risqué pour son équilibre mental que d'être sur le terrain avec Swan et Gold. Elle n'appréciait pas tant que ça son confort. Elle n'aimait pas tout ce qui était trop parfait. Depuis deux jours, elle sentait une énergie nouvelle, une envie d'aventure qui s'était endormie en elle depuis des années qui se réveillait enfin.

À 33 ans elle n'avait pas expérimenté la vie comme elle aurait souhaité. En faisant équipe avec Emma et Julian, elle allait vivre intensément les tourments de l'âme humaine torturée. Elle allait pouvoir analyser les réactions de ses deux patients in vivo. Ça n'avait pas été la peur qui avait gardé Belle réveillée toute la nuit, mais l'excitation. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Gaston et sortit de sa maison pour se diriger vers sa nouvelle vie.

Regina Mills n'avait aucune vie sociale à l'extérieur de son travail. Elle était au poste depuis 5 h ce matin. Regina leva les yeux quand Julian Gold entra, accompagné d'Emma, dans le poste. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter envers Gold, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris la veille qu'il avait eu un fils, mort il y a 15 ans. Regina était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur Belle, car même si elle n'avait jamais été sur le terrain, elle saurait sûrement calmer ses deux détectives. Comme si elle apparaissait à chaque fois qu'on pense à elle, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur la psy qui entra dans le poste, son regard tourné vers Emma qui ajustait la cravate de Julian, en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Regina. Belle avait un large sourire, ce qui fit penser à Regina que définitivement cette psy était faite pour le travail sur le terrain.

\- Salut ! dit Belle.

\- Allô! Et puis, comment va Gaston ? répliqua Regina, comme pour rappeler à Belle que d'être attirée par Gold lui attirerait des ennuis.

\- Il est nerveux concernant mon travail avec Swan et Gold... Mais il comprend, enfin j'espère. Tu vas me dire ce que tu attends de moi plus exactement ?

Regina leva les yeux vers la salle, où Gold regardait vers elles, les sourcils froncés, se demandant pourquoi la psy était ici. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du capitaine, faisant signe à Emma de rester là. Belle regarda par-dessus son épaule et le vit arriver. Elle se retourna vivement vers Regina et lui chuchota :

\- Tu ne les as pas avertis ? demanda Belle.

\- Que fait-elle ici ? questionna Gold.

Regina fit signe à Julian d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui en jeta son regard sur Belle. Gold se retourna lentement vers sa capitaine.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de renouveler l'expérience de thérapie d'hier...

\- Non, non... Belle va plutôt vous suivre sur le terrain. C'est la condition de votre retour si rapidement... Ça pose problème ? répliqua Regina.

Soutenant le regard de Regina, il plissa les yeux avant de répondre.

\- Non, aucun problème, capitaine.

\- Parfait, faites venir Emma et prenez place...

Julian laissa traîner son regard sur Belle avant d'aller ouvrir la porte du bureau de la capitaine et de faire un signe de tête à Emma. Elle vint rapidement puisqu'elle n'attendait que ça. Quand elle entra, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Belle avant d'interroger Julian du regard, qui leva les yeux au ciel en haussa les épaules. Quand les deux partenaires s'assirent aux côtés de Belle, Regina prit la parole.

\- Je dois être honnête, je ne voulais pas de vous sur ce dossier, pas après avoir appris… On... on ne reviendra pas là-dessus... Mais Belle m'a déconseillé de vous retirer l'enquête. Elle va vous suivre à chaque j...

\- Pardon ? coupa Emma. Nous allons avoir la psy dans les pattes tous les jours. C'est complètement fou... tu es d'accord avec ça Julian ?

Gold affichait un sourire en coin. Belle comprit qu'en donnant son accord plus tôt, il savait parfaitement qu'Emma serait contre et qu'elle le dirait. Il avait laissé la possibilité à Emma de donner son avis. Il la regarda brièvement avant de ramener son regard sur Regina, qui regardait Emma avec son regard froid.

\- Détective Swan, ce n'est pas vous qui donnez les ordres ici. Si je dis que Belle vous suit, elle vous suivra.

\- Je n'aurai pas le temps de la protéger... Je ne serai pas responsable s'il lui arrive quelque chose...

\- Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, Emma... Je ne suis pas là pour vous empêcher de faire votre travail, je suis présente que pour...

\- Nous empêcher de tuer d'autres personnes , termina Julian.

Belle se tourna vers Gold, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand Regina prit de nouveau la parole, n'aimant pas perdre le contrôle dans son bureau.

\- Nous sommes ici pour parler du déroulement de l'enquête, pas pour remettre en question mes décisions. Si vous avez des questions, demandez à David Nolan, je ne veux en aucun cas un autre débordement avec la détective Milah Gold. Je la rencontre cet après-midi pour mettre les choses au clair. Isabelle French va vous suivre à chaque étape. Si vous avez un appel en plein milieu de la nuit, vous l'appelez...

\- Vous aviez raison... votre numéro de téléphone sera finalement utile, chuchota Julian à l'oreille de Belle.

Elle sentit son souffle sur ses cheveux et son oreille. Un puissant frisson lui parcourut le corps, lui faisant perdre le fil du monologue de Regina. Elle jeta son regard bleu vers Gold, qui suivait Regina avec patience. Seul son sourire satisfait témoignait de la petite vanne qu'il venait de lui lancer. Belle secoua la tête pour se sortir de ce brouillard d'extase, portant de nouveau son attention sur Emma, qui écoutait la capitaine, les dents serrées. Belle sourit légèrement. Emma Swan faisait partie des gens qui écoutaient les autres en ayant en tête de trouver la meilleure chose à répondre. Un mécanisme de défense qui lui avait peut-être servi avant. Quand la capitaine annonça le départ, Emma se leva, en colère.

\- Détective Swan, restez, je veux vous parler, seule...

Emma jeta un regard curieux vers son partenaire suivi par Belle. De son regard vert, Swan regardait la psy suivre Gold jusqu'à leurs bureaux. Elle se retourna vers Regina, toujours furieuse.

\- Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée de mettre une psy dans les jambes de Gold ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous, Swan ? Elle vous accompagne ou vous n'allez pas sur le terrain jusqu'à la remise de son évaluation. Voyez ça comme une possibilité de lui montrer que vous n'êtes pas deux fous sans cervelles. Et vous avez peur de quoi ? Belle n'est pas une menace... à moins que…

Emma fronça des sourcils, croisa les bras, en attente que la capitaine termine sa phrase.

\- À moins que quoi ?

\- Vous êtes jalouse ?

Swan se figea, avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivi par Regina. La capitaine n'avait pas su quoi dire devant la frustration d'Emma, car en colère la détective était exquise, tellement magnifique et ça l'empêchait de réfléchir normalement. Après quelques secondes d'hilarité, elles se calmèrent et Emma osa même dire :

\- C'est pour ce genre de commentaire que vous êtes capitaine et non psy...

\- Exactement... Mais, sincèrement, de quoi avez-vous peur si Belle est sur le terrain avec vous ?

Swan poussa un long soupir.

\- Je n'aime pas savoir que mes faits et gestes sont scrutés à la loupe par une psy. Cette enquête est très dangereuse... très personnelle... Avec Julian dans cette...

\- Belle est justement là pour ça, Emma... Tu n'auras pas à surveiller Gold… Elle sera là pour ça...

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de mon partenaire…

Emma n'avait pas remarqué que Regina l'avait tutoyée, trop occupée à ne pas perdre Julian Gold aux mains de la psy. Elle était peut-être un peu jalouse. Belle French était parfaite pour Julian, même si elle ne voyait pas la psy comme étant une personne ayant une vie sexuelle. Emma avait peur de passer seconde dans le cœur de son partenaire.

\- Tu dois être capable de prendre soin de toi aussi...

\- Ça aussi... c'est… une... proposition ?

Les joues de Regina devinrent légèrement rouges, tandis qu'Emma affichait son sourire le plus séducteur. Si la capitaine les forçait à prendre Belle sur le terrain, et si Emma n'avait rien à dire là-dessus, elle allait trouver un domaine où elle aurait le contrôle, c'est à dire, elle rendrait la capitaine folle d'elle avant la fin de la semaine. Un jeu dangereux où Emma Swan pouvait perdre quelques plumes.

\- Quel genre de proposition penses-tu que ça pourrait être ? Tu t'oublies en prenant soin de Gold et en ne pensant pas à toi .

\- Et en quoi ça devient ton problème ? répliqua Emma, la tutoyant à son tour.

\- En quoi ? Si te préoccuper de Gold est plus important que de prendre soin de toi... Peut-être que t'aurais mieux faire d'être infirmière...

Emma s'approcha du bureau, y déposa les mains se penchant vers Regina, un sourire charmeur et provocateur sur le visage.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question… En quoi ma santé mentale te préoccupe personnellement ? Parce que ça me semble plus personnel que professionnel… Je me trompe? Professionnellement, ta psy s'occupe de nous... Et donc?

Alors qu'Emma et Regina étaient en pleine compétition à savoir laquelle prendra le dessus sur l'autre, Gold était assit, les pieds posés sur son bureau tandis que Belle lisait les dossiers qui pouvaient lui être utiles pour l'enquête. Julian ne détachait pas son regard du visage concentré de Belle. Ses yeux bleus bougeaient de gauche à droite à mesure qu'elle lisait. Elle sentait la chaleur de ses yeux sur elle, et se forçait à ne pas lever les yeux pour ne pas interrompre son examen visuel. Mais c'était difficile, trop. Elle leva les yeux du dossier et ancra son regard dans celui de Gold. Tout d'abord surpris, Julian soutint son regard avant de le baisser quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Vous êtes en couple ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Belle, surprise.

Gold déposa ses pieds au sol, se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots, avant de revenir dans les yeux bleus de Belle.

\- Pour faire ce métier... être sur le terrain, je veux dire… On travaille parfois entre 16 et 18 heures par jour, souvent 7 jours sur 7... Il ne faut pas avoir de vie...

Belle cacha comme une pro son excitation par rapport à l'ouverture de Julian Gold. Regina avait vu juste. En dehors du contexte d'un bureau, d'une session normale de thérapie, il semblait plus propice à parler, même si c'était d'elle et pas de lui. Belle savait qu'habituellement elle ne devait pas s'ouvrir à un patient, mais en ce moment, elle devait être considérée comme une partenaire, alors elle prit une inspiration et répondit à Gold.

\- Ce n'est pas mon métier. C'est un cas particulier, avec des gens qui en temps normal je ne prends pas comme... patients.

\- Des gens comment ? Comment vous percevez nous, Emma et moi ?

Il remit tranquillement ses pieds sur le bureau, croisa ses mains sur son ventre, un sourire en coin et un regard intense. Belle se passa la langue sur les lèvres et remarqua les yeux de Julian suivrent sa langue, la bouche légèrement ouverte, avant de revenir fixer Belle.

\- Des gens normaux... Je travaille habituellement dans des instituts psychiatriques avec des personnes vivant avec des maladies mentales... Je suis ici avec plaisir, et parce que Regina m'a la si gentiment demandé.

\- Des gens normaux... Ah! Vous n'avez pas vraiment lu mon dossier…

\- Vous n'avez pas une maladie mentale chronique, Julian, vous avez un trouble, c'est différent. Les médicaments que vous prenez sont temporaires...

Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Lui essayant de comprendre quel genre de femme était Belle French, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait que remarquer qu'elle était de plus en plus troublée par lui… Julian fut le premier à nouveau baisser le regard avant d'ouvrir un dossier et redemander de façon nonchalante.

\- Alors, vous êtes en couple ?

\- Oui, depuis 5 ans...

Il lui jeta un regard furtif avant de revenir à son dossier.

\- Il est d'accord avec ce nouveau travail ?

\- D'accord? Il est inquiet, nerveux. Gaston a peur pour moi, car il ne comprend pas mon besoin de comprendre la noirceur. Il est toujours de bonne humeur, doux, et gentil qu'il ne peut pas comprendre mon désir de sauver les âmes perdues.

\- Vous êtes certaine que c'est un homme et non pas un chien ?

Belle sourit avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- Vous croyez qu'un homme ne peut pas démontrer ses sentiments ?

Julian jeta un regard douloureux à Belle, qui se mordit aussitôt la lèvre devant autant de souffrance. Elle ferma les yeux se traitant d'idiote de ne pas s'être souvenue de l'envolée de Julian la veille sur sa trop grande sensibilité qui le faisait encore se sentir coupable de l'enlèvement et la mort de son fils.

\- Julian... je... suis désolée.

\- Bah non, Miss French... Les gens qui ne m'ont pas connu avant... Neal… ne croient pas qu'il a un cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine. Alors comment vous auriez pu y penser? Surtout quand je viens d'insulter votre... fiancé.

\- Copain... Nous ne sommes pas fiancés... Quand même, j'ai été maladroite.

Voulant se défaire du regard magnifique de Belle, Gold jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau de la capitaine, où Emma venait de se rassoir, devant une Regina qui semblait mal à l'aise. Emma tourna son regard vers la salle, se sentant observée. Croisant le regard bizarre de Julian, elle se leva, avant de ramener ses yeux vers Regina.

\- C'est déplacé de demander un rendez-vous à sa capitaine ?

\- Nous sommes présentement en rendez-vous…

\- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de rendez-vous…

\- Ah! Euh… Alors… C... C'est surtout… euh… interdit.

\- Même pour boire un verre... au _Rabbit Hole_... si j'ai l'excuse d'avoir à te parler du cas de Barkov ? Je sais être professionnelle, en public du moins. Je pourrais te donner mes impressions sur la psy à la fin de chaque journée. Tu aurais plus d'une opinion pour suivre le dossier… .

Regina se passa nerveusement une main sur son front. Emma Swan jouait à un jeu très dangereux. Si sa méthode de séduction était de manipuler la capitaine pour qu'elle soit plus souple avec Gold et elle, c'était raté. Regina était parfaitement capable de séparer le travail et le plaisir. Même si elle se sentait devenir rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, elle se dit qu'elle devait accepter et que c'était une façon de donner une leçon à Emma.

\- OK, demain soir, 22 h… Ce soir... je suis occupée...

\- Parfait...

Emma se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, la main sur la poignée, elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et dit à souriant à Regina.

\- Tu es belle quand tu rougis...

\- Allez, sors d'ici...

Emma sortit en pensant avoir la situation en main. Elle s'approcha de son partenaire et de la psychologue. Quand elle s'assit sur le bureau, Emma vit Belle sursauter, elle qui avait replongé son joli visage rosé dans le dossier devant elle.

\- Es-tu prête Belle pour aller faire un tour à la morgue pour aller voir notre ami Barkov ? Ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie, comme tu seras un peu notre partenaire ?

\- Non du tout, ça ne me dérange pas... Et oui, pour répondre à vot... à ta question, je suis prête pour la morgue...

Gold se leva en claquant sa langue sur son palet tandis qu'Emma éclata de rire. Belle comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire et rougit davantage.

\- Non... pas que je suis prête à mourir... mais je suis prête à voir un cadavre, tenta Belle pour masquer son malaise d'avoir été surprise à regarder trop intensément Gold.

\- Ne t'en fais pas... Emma adore mettre les gens mal à l'aise, répliqua Gold, s'adaptant très rapidement au tutoiement.

Belle sentit une énergie nouvelle entre eux trois. Les deux partenaires savaient parfaitement quel était le rôle de Belle dans ce dossier, mais comme elle était nouvelle dans le domaine de la police, ils l'intégraient comme n'importe quelle nouvelle recrue.

Tous les trois se trouvaient devant l'ascenseur, Belle au milieu des deux amis, sentant l'odeur d'après-rasage et de cigarette de Gold. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Milah, elle sentit Gold se raidir, mais l'ex-femme de Julian baissa le regard et passa entre eux, sans rien dire. Emma leva un sourcil en entrant dans la cabine et quand la porte se referma sur eux, elle dit.

\- Elle doit être malade... Elle ne t'a pas insultée...

Belle leva ses yeux vers Gold, qui avait les yeux dans le vide, serrant les mâchoires. Emma remarqua aussi l'humeur de Julian et quand l'ascenseur fit un drôle de bruit et que les lumières clignotèrent quelques secondes, ce qui fit rigoler Emma.

\- Je mettrais bien la musique du générique de fin du film _Blade Runner_... la musique de Vangelis est de mise avec cet ascenseur...

\- N'ose surtout pas faire la musique avec ta bouche... avertit Gold.

Emma se déplaça et se mit devant son partenaire et avec un clin d'œil vers Belle, elle se mit à fredonner, ou du moins à essayer de fredonner, le musical du générique de fin du film préféré de Julian. Ça ressemblait davantage à du babillage de bébé qu'à l'instrumental de cette musique et Belle éclata de rire tandis que Gold se boucha les oreilles en grognant. Mais la psy se dit qu'au moins Emma avait réussi à détendre Julian. La magie Swan fonctionnait à merveille avec le détective bourru. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent au niveau du stationnement, Emma continuait à massacrer ce chef-d'œuvre musical, sans honte et devant les regards horrifiés des policiers qui se trouvaient près des voitures.

\- Tu fais une crise d'épilepsie, Swan ? demanda Graham.

Gold laissa échapper un ricanement, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture.

\- Si tu veux t'asseoir en avant, arrêtes de faire ce bruit qui ne ressemble à rien.

\- Tu insultes ma capacité à faire de la musique avec ma bouche...

\- Tu insultes bien mes tympans…

Belle prit place à l'arrière, heureuse comme un ange de profiter d'une version différente d'Emma et Julian. Jamais dans son bureau elle aurait pu les avoirs aussi naturels qu'en ce moment. Quand les deux détectives prirent place dans la voiture, Emma avait arrêté de fredonner. Gold regarda Belle dans le rétroviseur avant de démarrer. Emma, pour sa part, se retourna pour regarder Belle.

\- Julian veut aller voir le nouveau _Blade Runner_ en fin de semaine... tu veux me libérer et y aller avec lui ?

Belle remarqua de nouveau le regard de Gold dans le rétroviseur.

\- J'aime beaucoup la complexité qu'il y a dans le _Blade Runner_ de 1982, alors oui j'aimerais bien y aller...

\- Je ne crois pas que ton copain apprécierait...

Emma jeta un regard vers Julian avant de revenir vers Belle.

\- Tu as un copain ?

\- Pour Rick Deckart, je crois que personne ne pourrait m'empêcher d'aller le voir, répliqua Belle, en ignorant la question d'Emma.

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture jusqu'à la morgue. Emma tapait sur sa cuisse au rythme d'une musique qu'elle devait massacrer dans sa tête, alors que Belle se força à ne pas répondre au regard du rétroviseur que Gold lui lançait de temps en temps. Comment allait-elle pouvoir passer presque 3 heures dans un cinéma noir, avec Julian Gold assit à côté d'elle ?

\- Nous voilà arrivés vers ton premier cadavre Miss French...

Julian Gold coupa le silence de l'habitacle, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Belle se dit qu'elle avait encore 5 jours avant de se retrouver possiblement dans un cinéma avec lui, mais qu'il était sûrement déjà trop tard pour son cœur, il battait beaucoup trop sous son regard brun.

* * *

 **Pour les personnes qui veulent entendre la musique massacrée par Emma c'est : Blade Runner end title by Vangelis. Je voulais une musique d'un film classique IMPOSSIBLE à vraiment bien fredonner... :p Et comme la suite est sortie il n'y a pas longtemps j'avais aussi besoin d'un film pour la possible soirée cinéma entre Belle et Gold...**

 **Les bases sont misent pour les futurs couple... se voir en dehors d'une thérapie dite normal, Julian Gold parle... parle beaucoup... même si ce n'est pas de lui...**

 **... Emma et Regina joue à un jeu ou elles pourraient se retrouver nue... plus rapidement qu'elles le pensent.**

 **J'ai une scène toute cute pour la première journée de Belle à la morgue... mais c'est à savoir si vous voulez toujours la suite...**

 **Alors on continue ?**

 **p.s. Le trouble mental qu'à Gold est un réel trouble... qui est ce que j'avais cru comprendre dans la série... Mais déformation professionnel de ma part, je devais l'ajouter ici.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Eh ben eh ben... J'ai eu envie de vous donner un autre chapitre léger, ou on sourit, peut-être même rire... Car j'ai pensé que comme ma fic est dure, sombre... je devais de un : mettre de morceau de lumière de temps-en-temps et de deux : mettre une situation de malaise entre les deux futur couples, les pousser encore plus loin dans leurs envie et leurs besoins..._

 _Je voulais créer des liens, une soirée mémorable, remplis de plaisir, d'alcool et... de.. débordement d'affection ;)_

 _Je veux remercier les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement... je vous aimes._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture... en espérant que vous allez toujours autant apprécier_

* * *

Belle s'était construit tellement d'attente pour sa première journée sur le terrain avec les deux détectives qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un peu ennuyant son nouveau statut de Belle-French-détective-par-procuration. En effet, la journée de Belle French avait commencé par une visite à la morgue qui lui avait levée le cœur. Dès son arrivée en ces lieux, une odeur poignante pénétra ses narines avec violence. Julian s'était empressé d'appliquer sous son nez une pommade masquant l'odeur virulente. Ce geste avait troublé Belle par sa délicatesse et la brillance de son regard.

Ensuite, Gold, Emma et Belle étaient retournés au bureau pour tenter de reconstruire les 24 dernières heures de la vie de Barkov. Somme toute, ça avait été une journée tranquille, d'appels, de mets chinois froids et de cafés infects, sans vraiment de risque si ce n'est que le risque d'intoxication alimentaire. Belle avait quand même pu apprécier la qualité de la relation entre les deux partenaires. La journée se termina relativement tôt, vers 19 h. Gold s'exultait de ce bonheur et s'étira les bras en annonçant qu'il allait acheter le repas et rejoindre Emma et Henry à la maison ensuite. Belle notait mentalement les informations utiles à son dossier. Julian fit un signe de tête à Belle pour signifier son départ et partit, alors qu'Emma sortit du poste avec Belle. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient discuté de tout et de rien, mais surtout du copain de Belle. Emma lui avait fait passé un quasi interrogatoire en essayant d'être discrète sur ses intentions.

Le lendemain matin, elle retrouva Emma et Julian déjà assis devant le grand tableau blanc où les photos des victimes et des suspects étaient affichées les unes à côté des autres. Belle déposa les cafés et les beignes qu'elle avait apportés sur la table.

\- C'est un cliché, Miss French, de penser que les détectives se nourrissent de beignes au déjeuner, annonça Gold d'une voix froide, avant de se jeter sur les beignes, faisant un clin d'œil à Belle.

\- Julian ! Tu as mangé ton petit déjeuner en plus d'avoir terminé celui d'Henry! Il reste vraiment de la place dans ton estomac ?

Julian arrêta de mastiquer son beigne. Sa bouche et son menton étaient recouverts de sucre en poudre et il haussa simplement les épaules. Emma leva les yeux au ciel en se retournant vers le tableau blanc alors que Belle prit une serviette et se pencha vers Gold pour essuyer sa bouche. Ce dernier se figea au simple effleurement de la serviette et regarda Belle dans les yeux. Réalisant finalement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Belle laissa tomber la serviette et marmonna des propos que Julian ne comprit pas.

Regina Mills entra dans le poste au moment où Belle s'éloignait de Gold, les joues rosées alors que ce dernier affichait un sourire perplexe. La capitaine fronça les sourcils, mais son détourna rapidement son regard vers Emma qui tapotait son crayon marqueur sur ses lèvres, en ayant l'air de réfléchir. La capitaine se rappelait que sa détective lui avait donné rendez-vous ce soir au _Rabbit Hole_ pour, soi-disant, parler de Belle et de sa participation à l'enquête, mais Regina savait parfaitement que la blonde voulait flirter et avait trouvé cette excuse. Emma avait comme objectif de faire tomber Regina dans ses filets, mais surtout dans son lit, pensant ainsi pouvoir la manipuler. Regina ne se sentait pas assez forte ce soir pour s'opposer à cette femme en plein processus de drague. Elle savait qu'elle allait céder à ses désirs sans même penser aux conséquences. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à se retrouver seule en présence d'Emma pour ne même pas avoir besoin d'attendre que cette dernière fasse un mouvement vers elle, que ce serait elle qui se jetterait sur elle. Emma avait cet effet là sur elle et Regina devait se méfier des moments où elle se sentait plus vulnérable. Elle devait se protéger d'elle-même. Elle s'approcha donc du trio, pensant avoir trouvé l'excuse idéale pour se défiler.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

Belle sursauta de peur d'avoir été prise en plein délit de tendresse envers l'homme de 50 ans. Emma se retourna lentement vers sa capitaine, un sourire de prédateur sur le visage, alors que Julian avalait une bouchée de beigne.

\- Votre psy, Capitaine, veut que je développe soit le diabète, du cholestérol ou me faire faire une crise cardiaque avec tout ce sucre stéréotypé ce matin...

\- Ou peut-être les trois... Qui sait? On ne peut pas faire confiance à une psy… répliqua Emma en souriant. Qu'en pensez-vous, Capitaine?

\- Ça va très bien... Ils ont tendance à me taquiner, mais la journée d'hier a été tranquille, annonça Belle, avant de jeter un regard aux deux partenaires.

Emma éclata de rire alors que Julian leva un sourcil avant de se prendre un autre beigne et en prendre une bouchée et de défier Belle du regard. Regina sentait bien que Belle semblait s'intégrer parfaitement à ce surprenant duo, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre de vue la raison pour laquelle elle avait engagé la conversation. Elle devait discrètement annuler le rendez-vous avec Emma.

\- C'est très bien tout ça. Je veux instaurer un programme qui permettra aux nouveaux de s'intégrer plus facilement dans l'équipe. J'ai réservé une place dans un restaurant pour vous trois ce soir. Ça fait partie des nouveaux règlements du poste.

\- Je ne peux pas moi, capitaine... J'ai un rendez-vous très, très important, pesta Emma en lui faisant de gros yeux.

\- Et moi je dois garder Henry puisque madame a prévu découcher ce soir...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... enfin, qui sait au fond comment ça se passera… Mais hey, tu ne gardes pas Henry! Tu es son père, tu passes la soirée avec lui tout simplement...

Belle leva les yeux vers Regina. Cette dernière semblait nerveuse. Quelles étaient ses intentions. Regina lui avait pourtant bien fait sentir qu'elle devait garder ses distances avec Gold, ne manquant pas de lui rappeler constamment sa relation avec Gaston, et maintenant, elle voulait qu'ils passent une soirée tous les trois. Depuis quand Regina était-elle devenue présidente d'un comité social forcé?

\- Ça ne se discute pas. Swan. Annulez votre rendez-vous. Je veux un rapport de la soirée demain matin sur mon bureau.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous voulez la facture, capitaine? répliqua Gold.

\- Oh, mais j'y pense. Vous êtes nouvelle aussi, capitaine, lança Emma faussement innocemment. Cette nouvelle procédure s'applique donc à vous également…

Emma croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, un regard mauvais vers sa capitaine qui fuyait leur rendez-vous. Gold déposa son beigne à moitié mangé et marmonna qu'il n'avait plus faim. Seule Belle se posait la question à savoir ce que cherchait vraiment Regina en exigeant la tenue cette soirée. Julian se leva finalement.

\- Ça peut être dangereux ce genre de soirée, capitaine...

Regina se retourna lentement vers le détective, plissant les yeux devant son visage indescriptible.

\- Explique toi, détective Gold ?

C'était Belle qui avait posé la question. Julian la regarda longuement. Belle n'arrivait pas à savoir à quoi il pensait. Essayait-il de trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas aller en soirée ou voulait-il qu'elle se taise ? Puis il soupira, jeta un regard vers Emma, avant de répondre à la question.

\- On ne sait pas, nous, comment tu supportes l'alcool… Imagine que tu sois saoule après un verre de bière… L'alcool désinhibe… Que fait-on si ça devient ingérable? La honte, non ?

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème… Je boirai du cola si ça peut te rassurer…

Il claqua sa langue sur son palet avant de lever les mains, paume vers le haut, en signe de résignation. Regina comprit que sa diversion avait fonctionné. Elle se dirigea, soulagée, vers son bureau. Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, la porte se referma sur Emma, qui l'avait suivie, mécontente.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ça ? C'est ma nouvelle politique avec les nouveaux agents, répliqua Regina.

\- Peut-être, mais la psy n'est pas un nouvel agent... Elle est psy! Elle dissèque chaque parole, fouillant nos yeux à la recherche d'une lueur de folie...

\- Emma, tu exagères!

La blonde se passa la main dans les cheveux, essayant une nouvelle approche.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent de provoquer ce genre de soirée qui pourrait amener la pulsion sexuelle qui pousse Julian vers Belle à se réaliser... Je ne veux pas me retrouver à être le chaperon ou à être témoin d'un moment de sexualité intense entre ces deux-là à même la table du restaurant...

Regina éclata de rire devant le ridicule des propos d'Emma. Elle avait bien senti l'attraction de Belle envers le détective, mais elle prenait ça pour un intérêt professionnel et non sexuel. Isabelle French était considérée comme une des meilleures psys du pays, très respectée par ses confrères pour son sérieux et sa capacité à garder sa distance professionnelle. Belle n'irait pas à mettre sa carrière en péril pour une peut-être petite attirance pour Julian Gold. Mais devant le regard vert insistant d'Emma, Regina eu l'ombre d'un doute et se prit à souhaiter ne pas se tromper sur Belle. Elle croisa ses bras, soutenant le regard d'Emma, lorsque cette dernière poussa finalement un soupir, abdiquant.

\- Tu fuis notre rendez-vous...

\- Pas du tout... répondit Regina, déstabilisée par autant de franchise. On pourra le reprendre, s'entendit-elle dire en le regrettant aussitôt. Il vous faut intégrer Belle à votre duo puisque l'enquête deviendra de plus en plus dangereuse et que vous devez bien vous connaître.

\- Ouin, répliqua Emma, toujours pas convaincue.

Ce n'est pas que la soirée avec Belle lui posait problème, mais elle aurait préféré être en tête à tête avec la capitaine. Elle fit un signe de tête à Regina avant de se retourner pour sortir, mais Regina la retint par le bras.

\- Il y a vraiment une tension sexuelle entre Gold et Belle ?

Emma se retourna vivement, le regard interrogatif.

\- Non. J'ai dit ça pour pas que tu annules la soirée... Pou… Pourquoi ? Sens-tu une tension entre eux ?

\- Je... non, non bien sûr que non, répliqua Regina sans conviction, doutant encore une fois d'elle-même. Mais tu me le dirais?

Emma se pencha pour chuchoter langoureusement à l'oreille de Regina.

\- Je vous trouve curieuse, capitaine, pour une femme qui vient de reporter notre séance de debrieffing…

Emma sortit ensuite du bureau pour venir s'assoir entre Belle et Julian. Regina n'avait pas bougé, sentant encore le souffle chaud de l'haleine d'Emma dans son cou. Elle souhaitait vraiment que rien de tout ça n'était vrai, que Belle n'était pas attirée par Julian. Gaston était le meilleur copain pour elle, toujours en train de la gâter, de prendre soin d'elle, et l'aimant sincèrement. Mais surtout, Gaston n'avait pas un passé aussi lourd.

La journée avait identique à la veille, mais le lendemain allait être différent, car ils allaient enfin interroger Sokolov. Ceci avait rembruni l'humeur de Gold. Quand la capitaine regarda l'heure, elle sortit de son bureau pour vérifier qu'ils partaient bien les trois ensemble. En la voyant sortir, Emma grogna qu'elle devait appeler Ruby pour qu'elle garde Henry chez elle toute la nuit, alors que Belle s'excusa pour aller appeler Gaston. En signala le numéro de la maison, Belle sentit la puissance du regard de Julian dans son dos, ce qui la fit frissonner involontairement. Belle aurait voulu avoir la force de supporter son regard, de voir à travers ses orbites sombres, et de lui retourner l'intensité de son regard. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Belle avait peur de ne pouvoir s'enlever de la tête ce regard si elle l'affrontait, comme si toutes les fibres de son corps allaient s'en imprégner. Quand le déclic annonça que Gaston avait répondu, elle du se racler la gorge pour commencer à parler, sentant toujours le regard de Julian sur sa nuque.

\- Ga... Gaston, c'est moi...

\- Ça va tout est OK ? demanda-t-il, paniqué

\- Oui, oui... Je vais rentrer tard… Je ne sais pas à quelle heure.

\- Pour l'enquête, c'est ça ?

Se sentant moins observée, Belle se retourna et remarqua que Gold était assis sur son bureau et feuilletait un dossier. Elle n'était pas dupe et remarqua ses regards en coin. Comme Belle French n'aimait pas les mensonges et tout ce que ça représentait, elle avoua à son copain qu'elle allait manger et prendre un verre avec des collègues.

\- Avec tes psychotiques ?

\- Gaston... Je t'ai déjà expliqué…

\- Je sais, désolé… c'est sorti tout seul…

\- Mais oui, avec eux... et Regina.

\- Ah oui? Je suis plus rassuré si elle est là... Je vais t'attendre avant d'aller dormir?

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire… Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer…

\- Mais tu me réveilles en arrivant?

\- Ok, promis...

\- Belle ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime...

En temps normal Belle lui répondait qu'elle l'aimait aussi, mais elle en était incapable aujourd'hui. Elle raccrocha en lui souhaitant une belle soirée.

\- Laissez-moi deux minutes, j'arrive, lança-t-elle à Emma et Julian, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie.

Belle ouvrit la porte sans frapper, le regard sévère. Regina leva un regard surpris vers elle.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu me pièges comme ça.

\- Moi ?

\- Arrête, Regina.

Regina enfonça son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise en poussant un long soupir. Contrairement à Belle, Regina était à l'aise avec les mensonges qu'elle jugeait comme étant pour une bonne cause. Qui plus est, comment dire à sa meilleure amie psychologue qu'elle avait pris peur d'un rendez-vous, peut-être indécent, avec la belle et sexy détective blonde qui lui faisait tourner la tête ? Elle posa une main sur son cœur et avec son regard le plus faussement sincère, elle mentit à Belle.

\- Je souhaite simplement que des liens se créent entre vous, car ça ne sera pas toujours aussi calme que les deux derniers jours. Demain, vous allez voir le dirigeant d'une organisation de producteurs de pornographie juvénile. Je veux m'assurer qu'ils te voient comme leur partenaire.

\- Regina Mills, je te connais par cœur que parfois ça me terrifie. Tu as flirté avec Emma et maintenant, tu cherches une porte de secours. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est dangereux...

\- Belle, arrête. Tu n'y es pas du tout...

\- Ummm, d'accord, si tu le dis. Tu viens souper avec nous dans ce cas.

\- Pardon...

Belle serra les dents pour ne pas sourire. Elle avait vu juste. L'attirance entre Emma et Regina n'était pas visible à l'œil novice, mais les yeux de Belle en avaient vu d'autres.

\- C'est simple. Comme tu viens de le dire, demain sera une journée chargée. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de faire un rapport et si tu tiens tant à savoir ce qui se passera, la seule option est que tu nous accompagnes. Ça sera parfait, tu pourras mieux faire connaissance avec tes deux détectives, qui sont, je te le rappelle sous enquête interne et sous ma supervision. Et je te dis que j'ai besoin du support de leur capitaine. Alors tu es gentille, tu bouges tes fesses et tu t'habilles.

\- Il n'en est pas question! Je... Je n'ai pas le temps.

Belle croisa ses bras, prête à tout pour ne pas se retrouver presque seule avec Julian Gold. Elle avait besoin de renfort.

\- Accepte alors ma démission...

Belle se retourna pour sortir quand elle entendit Regina se lever d'un bond, la retenant en hurlant presque son nom. La petite brunette se retourna pour faire face à la grande brune. Ce fut un combat d'une seule manche que Belle French gagna par K.O.

\- Tu es une peste... Je vous rejoins au stationnement.

\- Ne me fais pas faux bond… Sinon tu devras embaucher un nouveau psychologue qui reprendra ce dossier...

Regina acquiesça. Soulagée, Belle alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux détectives. Emma eut un sourire en coin alors que l'indifférence marquait les yeux de Julian. Une fois que Regina les rejoignit, Gold insista pour prendre deux voitures pour des raisons de commodité. Comme personne n'avait très faim, et que la soirée était jeune, Emma suggéra d'aller au vieux cinéma qui diffusait des classiques de tout genre.

Devant le cinéma, les quatre se placèrent instinctivement en ordre de grandeur et regardaient l'horaire des films à l'affiche. Pour les observateurs, la scène pouvait être loufoque. Comme Regina portait des souliers à talons hauts, elle se retrouvait à être la plus grande, ensuite presque à égalité se trouvaient Emma et Gold. Belle fermait le rang. Emma tapa la poitrine de Gold en lui pointant un film.

\- Bah oui, un film britannique qui se passe en Écosse où il y a des sectes de fous. Bravo les clichés, après les beignes de Belle ce matin, voilà que les écossais sont tous des fous...

\- Ne sois pas si faussement offusqué, Julian! C'est un classique ! Il y a même une scène de ce film classée dans le palmarès des 100 scènes les plus terrifiantes du cinéma.

\- Vous parlez de The Wicker man de 1973 ? Un des meilleurs films d'horreur ! s'écria Belle excitée.

Emma accota son bras sur l'épaule de Gold, et lui pointa Belle.

\- Elle aime Blade Runner et connaît la secte folle de l'Écosse...

Elles tombèrent toutes d'accord sur le choix du film. Gold grogna encore, donnant presque raison au film : tous les écossais étaient des sauvages. Une fois assise dans la salle, Belle réalisa qu'elle était installée entre Julian et Regina, et que Regina avait réussi à ne pas être assise à côté d'Emma. La blonde déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Gold, le taquinant encore sur les écossais avant de se replacer sur son siège quand le film commença.

Belle avait pourtant déjà vu le film plusieurs fois, mais ce genre de films d'horreur réalistes lui foutait toujours la trouille. À un moment dans le film, elle ressentit un besoin vital d'agripper les cuisses de quelqu'un et d'y enfoncer ses ongles pour gérer son stress. En temps normal, c'était les cuisses musclées de Gaston, mais il était très loin dans son esprit. Belle réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière, se disant que les cuisses de femme de Regina étaient plus en chair, mais qu'elles étaient sûrement plus fragiles que les cuisses d'homme de Gold. La fameuse scène arriva et elle planta avec joie ses ongles dans les cuisses de Julian, qui sursauta violemment sous l'effet de la surprise. Emma, ne voyant pas la main de Belle dans le noir, suspectait Julian d'avoir eu peur, et le taquina encore à voix basse. Quand le moment fut passé, Belle desserra ses ongles, mais, prise dans le film, elle laissa sa main sur la cuisse de Gold. Sous sa main, la cuisse poids plume de Gold lui procurait une chaleur dans le ventre. Ce dernier posa lui aussi une main sur sa cuisse, près de celle de Belle, frôlant ses doigts.

Le film terminé, Regina du admettre qu'elle était contente d'être venue. Emma suggéra d'aller finir la soirée pour discuter du film dans un petit bar miteux près du vieux cinéma. Belle retira sa main de la cuisse de son compagnon, non pas sans avoir caressé innocemment la main de Gold.

Trois heures plus tard et plusieurs consommations vides devant eux, ils ressemblaient davantage à des amis qu'à des collègues. Julian Gold se leva, annonçant qu'il allait fumer dans la ruelle. Il était dos contre le mur de briques et défaisait quelque peu sa cravate pour déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, quand Belle apparut devant lui, lui prenant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres pour en prendre une bouffée.

\- Tu en veux une ? demanda-t-il

\- Non, non je ne fume pas, dit-elle en faisant signe que oui, elle en voulait une.

Julian sourit en pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté et en lui tendant son paquet. Elle sortit une cigarette et Gold l'alluma. Belle spécifia qu'elle fumait la cigarette quand elle buvait trop.

\- J'avais arrêté quand Milah est tombée enceinte. Elle détestait la cigarette, mais elle m'aimait alors elle tolérait. Alors en bon mari, j'ai arrêté... Mais quand Neal... je... j'étais... j'ai recommencé. C'était ça ou autre chose... J'ai choisi ce qui était légal.

\- Ça n'allait déjà pas bien, Milah et toi ? demanda Belle, pas assez saoule pour laisser passer une ouverture de Julian Gold.

\- Elle se sentait délaissée, j'imagine... Elle a couché avec Killian juste pour me faire chier... je le sais maintenant... Mais ça ne change rien... il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé.

Malgré l'alcool, il était conscient qu'il venait de déballer des choses dont seule Emma était au courant. Il avait passé une belle soirée, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Neal n'avait pas été la source principale de ses pensées et il était en colère pour ça. Il avait bu pour noyer sa colère et il était dehors en train de fumer une cigarette avec la psy à qui il s'était juré de ne jamais s'ouvrir. Pourtant, il était là, lui parlant d'une partie encore extrêmement douloureuse de son passé. Elle fumait lentement sa cigarette tout en le fixant de son regard océanique. Une pulsion qui le surprit lui-même le poussa à déposer sa main sur la joue de Belle. La lui caressa et lui chuchota.

\- Quel sort m'as-tu lancé ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est moi qui t'a lancé un sort ? chuchota-t-elle à son tour, savourant la douceur de la main chaude sur sa joue.

\- Parce que tu me regardes avec tes yeux bleus, ton sourire et je me retrouve à dire des mots que je ne veux pas dire...

\- Ça te fait du bien de sortir ces mots que tu as dits ?

\- Non... ça me fait mal, très mal... trop mal.

Sur ce, Gold plongea vers Belle et écrasa brutalement ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Un gémissement se bloqua dans la gorge de Belle. Elle laissa tomber sa cigarette pour faire jouer ses mains dans les cheveux courts de Julian, en ouvrant la bouche permettant à la langue de Gold d'y rentrer violemment pour trouver la sienne. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Il se calma rapidement en sentant la langue de Belle contre la sienne. Julian laissa échapper un long soupir. Il tremblait en suçant la lèvre de Belle collant son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Non… On a tous besoin d'affection…

Il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux si doux de Belle. Elle lui caressa les joues de ses mains, frottant son visage contre son nez. Gold gémit en collant son corps contre celui de Belle, cachant son visage dans son cou et ses cheveux, respirant l'odeur ce celle qui le remplissait de désir. Elle ferma les yeux, le serrant contre elle et déposa à son tour son visage dans le cou de Gold, avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. Il grogna de plaisir, le corps tremblant. Sentant de plus en plus le désir de Julian contre elle, Belle se défit de ses bras. Elle venait d'avoir l'image de Gaston. Gold avait toujours les yeux fermés, soufflant sa frustration de ne plus être dans des bras chauds et accueillants. Elle déposa ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua légèrement avec un sourire.

\- Ça va bien aller Julian, lui souffla-t-elle.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé... je...

\- Nous avons bu plus que nous aurions du… Tu t'es confié sur des choses très émotives et tu as réagi comme… comme..

\- Un pauvre con...

\- Non, Julian… Non… Comme un homme désespéré... Je ne t'en veux pas... Je... je ne t'ai pas repoussé... Je…

Il déposa sa tête contre le mur de briques et passa un doigt sur les lèvres de Belle. Avec un sourire tremblant, il murmura.

\- Eh oui... on a tous besoin de ces moments… Ça m'a fait du bien... de... d'embrasser… quelqu'un.

\- Tu vois… c'est… c'est un constat positif, répliqua Belle d'une voix tremblante.

Sans rien ajouter, Belle s'éloigna de lui, le plus rapidement possible, se maudissant d'avoir associé ce qui venait de se passer à une expérience. Elle retourna dans le bar. Julian se donna un coup de tête contre de mur avant de le frapper avec une main. Pauvre idiot, il venait presque de dire à Belle que n'importe quelle femme aurait pu faire l'affaire, quand tout son corps hurlait que c'était d'elle qu'il avait besoin. Il avait effectivement parfois un besoin viscéral de contacts sexuels avec une femme, du pur sexe, sans attache, pour calmer sa douleur trop intense. Mais ce soir, et depuis quatre jours, ce besoin n'avait qu'un nom : Belle French. Il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette, laissant une Belle blessée se remettre de ses émotions.

Cette dernière se sentait coupable de s'être laissé aller à ses envies. Julian ne demandait qu'un contact physique, peu importe qui lui donnait, et elle s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir vu clair. Elle s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir pensé à Gaston quand Gold l'embrassait. Elle revint à leur table, qui était vide. Emma et Regina ne s'y trouvaient pas. La serveuse lui annonça qu'elles étaient aux toilettes.

Lorsque Belle était partie rejoindre Julian à l'extérieur, Regina en avait profité pour alors aux toilettes. Elle avait beaucoup bu et ne se sentait pas très professionnelle. Emma avait vu ça comme une invitation et entra à son tour dans les toilettes. Il y avait une petite ligne, les cabines étant toutes prises. Elle se retrouva juste derrière Regina. La blonde lui souffla dans les cheveux pour lui annoncer sa présence. La capitaine se figea, mais ne se retourna pas. Quand le tour de Regina arriva et qu'une cabine se libéra, elle se dépêcha d'y entrer, mais elle fut poussée par Emma, qui y entra avec elle, avant de barrer la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu...

\- Shhh, murmura Emma avant de venir lui happer la bouche.

Regina répondu à l'assaut avant de la repousser doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Mais tu m'as dit de venir...

\- Pardon ? Non… j'ai dit que j'allais aux toilettes, car... j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Emma la regarda confuse, avant de secouer la tête et de venir passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Regina, qui gémit en fermant les yeux. Voyant ça comme une nouvelle invitation, Emma faufila une main sous la blouse de Regina et caressa son ventre plat. La capitaine la repoussa de nouveau, rebaissant son chandail en secoua la tête.

\- Sors, Emma...

\- Tu en as envie, tout autant que moi... Que crois-tu que Belle est allée faire dehors ?

\- Fumer une cigarette avec Gold...

\- Oui, fumer son cigare. Elle est en train de lui faire une fellation, voyons Regina... Et moi, tu sais ce que j'ai envie de te faire?

\- Emma. Sors d'ici. S'il te plait...

C'est en grognant qu'Emma sortit de la cabine, sous les yeux surpris de la fille qui était suivante dans la ligne quand Emma lui annonça qu'il avait encore quelqu'un dans la cabine. Quand elle revient à la table, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Belle et Julian assit en train de boire un autre verre.

En temps normal Gold n'était pas du genre à jouir si rapidement, peut-être que Regina avait raison : Belle n'avait été que fumer une cigarette. Elle s'assit lourdement à sa place et se colla contre l'épaule de Julian, se disant qu'elle venait de faire une folle d'elle devant Regina. Emma avait trop honte pour remarquer que Julian et Belle fuyaient le regard de l'autre. Quand Regina revint des toilettes, elle fut soulagée qu'Emma ait eu tort sur Gold et Belle. Aucun indice ne laisse croire qu'ils avaient commis l'irréparable. Le visage de Julian n'était pas marqué par l'orgasme et Belle n'avait pas son regard coupable.

Après les dernières consommations, ils se mirent d'accord de retourner chacun chez eux en taxi. Comme à leur arrivée au cinéma le quatuor se sépara en duos. Dans le taxi des détectives, Emma se colla contre son meilleur ami et lui avoua avoir embrassé Regina aux toilettes, croyant que Belle était aussi en train de lui faire une gâterie.

\- Voyons... elle a un copain... Mais... bon, je l'ai embrassé, oui.

\- Oh, mon vieux cochon, elle est en couple !

\- Je sais...

Emma déposa sa joue contre son épaule.

\- Tu es amoureux ?

\- De Belle ? Bah non voyons... c'était une phase...

\- La phase de désirer deux corps nus qui se perdent jusqu'à l'orgasme ?

\- Ouin...

Dans l'autre taxi, les confidences n'étaient pas aussi sincères. Les deux femmes avaient beaucoup à perdre à s'avouer la petite dérape qu'elles avaient vécue. Mais Belle savait parfaitement que la ligne avait été franchie, que demain l'ambiance allait être nouvelle et elle commençait à sentir la peur monter en elle. Demain, sa vie pouvait être réellement en danger et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de Julian Gold, ni du fait qu'elle trouvait que malgré tout il était le plus bel homme qu'elle avait jamais vu. Regina avait à peu près la même réflexion, mais elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'embrasser Emma.

La nuit allait être courte et la journée du lendemain, extrêmement longue.

* * *

 **Bon fini les chapitres doux, tendre et remplis de tension sexuel... Ils ont échanger leurs fluide buccal... Mais la psychologie revient en force dans le chapitre 7. C'était facile d'être léger ici, rien n'est venue les bouleverser... Mais on ceux qui me connaissent savent que si j'ai mis deux chapitres léger c'est que la suite sera énorme !**

 **Alors j'ai voulu vous faire plaisir avec un petit relâchement remplis d'alcool.**

 **Le film : The Wicker man de 1973 avec Christopher Lee est mille fois mieux que le remake avec Nicholas Cage :)**

 **Alors à la semaine prochaine ?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Le chapitre n'est pas du tout comme je le voulais à l'origine, à force de me laisser porter par mes personnages, j'ai amenée une nouvelle personne dans l'histoire qui n'était pas du tout prévue, faisant en sorte que TOUTE mon histoire en sera changer... Je vous avais aussi dit que pour moi il n'était pas question d'amener en plus de la lourdeur avec la relation Milah/Gold... Je crois sincèrement que deux personnes qui vont vécu le même drame qu'eux peuvent s'en sortir... peuvent arriver à se reparler normalement... J'ai penser au meurtre de Coctard et je me suis vraiment demander pourquoi Milah protège Emma et Gold... Je donne la réponse dans ce chapitre. Je ne dis pas qu'ils n'auront plus de prise de bec mémorable, ça reste Milah et Gold non :p_

 _Ce chapitre est lourd par le contexte de l'histoire et du lieu... Ça reste que ce n'est pas une histoire joyeuse, mais l'humour, l'amour, le désir et l'amitié amène la lumière ou il a de la noirceur, pour ça que j'adore écrire du '' hard ''_

 _Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à tout le monde abonné qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, je promets de le faire demain ou lundi ( car pour moi il est encore samedi ) J'ai eu une drôle de semaine entre douleur, maladie... et tout le reste._

 _Je veux remercier les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement, merci._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

La nuit avait été très courte. Le cellulaire de Belle sonna à 3h30 du matin, ce qui fit grogner Gaston, qui se colla au dos de sa conjointe pour la prendre dans ses bras. La petite brune se réveilla en sursaut et répondit rapidement.

\- Allô! dit-elle d'une voix rauque et paniquée.

\- Un autre cadavre a été découvert. On t'attend sur la scène de crime. Ah, j'ai toujours rêvé de réveiller une psy en lui disant ça! s'exclama Emma, d'une voix trop joyeuse pour la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'annoncer.

\- Oh ok, j'arrive... Envoie-moi l'adresse par message texte.

\- Parfait! Achète des cafés...

La psy s'étira et se libéra des bras de son copain, et ce dernier s'assit dans le lit.

\- Tu n'y vas pas pour vrai? Tu as à peine dormi 3 heures...

\- Oui je sais... Je vais prendre une douche rapide.

\- Tu veux que je te rejoigne sous la douche?

Belle ne se retourna pas. Elle avait peur que Gaston la voit rougir d'avoir pensé qu'elle aurait voulu si ça avait été un certain autre homme qui avait une vingtaine d'années de plus que lui qui lui avait demandé. Elle lui répondit tout simplement qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre une aussi longue douche. Belle était totalement réveillée en sortant de son appartement et quand elle arriva sur la scène de crime, avec les trois cafés, elle remarqua Emma en train de parler à David Nolan. Belle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été remarquée. Elle cherchait Julian du regard, se disant que si David était là, Milah ne devait pas être trop loin. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être témoin d'un meurtre sur la scène d'un autre meurtre. Belle vit Gold sortir de la ruelle où le cadavre reposait, recouvert d'une large toile. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il ne portait pas de veston, les manches de sa chemise étaient remontées sur ses avant-bras et sa cravate était desserrée. La nuit avait été courte pour lui aussi. Gold s'approcha de sa voiture et s'assit sur le capot. Belle vit Milah s'avancer rapidement dans la direction de son ex-mari, en faisant un signe de main à Emma.

La détective blonde suivit l'ex-femme de son partenaire du regard, tandis que cette dernière se planta devant Gold, qui écarta légèrement les cuisses en levant les mains au ciel. Le gyrophare des voitures de police éclairait leurs visages. Belle s'approcha lentement vers Julian et Milah, prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir. Elle voulait être prête à intervenir si la situation explosait. Elle voulait être là pour Julian. Milah jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, comme si quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre et posa ses mains sur les genoux de son ex-mari pour se faufiler entre ses jambes. Du point de vue de Belle, ce geste pouvait être interprété comme de la tendresse ou comme une tactique de Milah pour pouvoir insulter Gold sans témoin. Quand Belle fut rendue à une distance raisonnable pour bien entendre sans être vue, elle tendit l'oreille.

\- … m'a posé trois millions de questions sur l'intervention de Coctard, dit Milah.

\- Trois millions... ça fait beaucoup, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Jul', tu sais ce que je veux dire…

Gold se passa de nouveau la main dans ses cheveux, en soupirant.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Comme ce que tout le monde a dit...

\- Alors il n'y a pas de problème. La capitaine peut bien savoir qu'on ment tous... Du moment que nous disons tous la même chose, l'autopsie prouve une vérité que personne n'admettra.

\- Elle nous a mis un psychologue dans les pattes, grogna Milah

\- Un ? questionna Julian

Belle fronça les sourcils. Regina avait appelé un autre psychologue pour Milah Gold ?

\- Ouais… Emma et toi avez une psy seulement que pour vous deux... Tous les autres, on va rencontrer un certain Archie Hooper.

\- Qui ça, les autres ?

\- Tous ceux qui ont fait un rapport sur la mort de Richard Coctard.

Belle cacha un sourire en se disant qu'elle devrait féliciter Regina d'avoir choisi le psychologue le plus facilement impressionnable et le plus peureux. Savoir que l'explosive Milah Gold allait le rencontrer, elle eut pitié pour Archie. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand Gold se pencha vers l'arrière, déposant ses mains sur le capot, comme pour éloigner son corps de son ex-épouse.

\- Tu es venue pour te plaindre ? demanda-t-il

\- Non... Je...

Milah jeta de nouveau un regard derrière elle, et ramena son attention sur Julian. Ses yeux fixaient sa cravate, qu'elle prit dans ses mains pour la resserrer. Malgré elle, Belle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant ce geste anodin. Voulait-elle flirter avec son ex-mari ? L'échange avait été jusque-là assez bizarre. Il y a trois jours, Milah et Julian se regardaient avec tellement de haine que Belle avait conclu que ça relevait du miracle que les deux ne se soient pas entretués en quinze ans. Et là, à presque 5 h du matin, elle était témoin d'une scène surréaliste qui mettait en scène deux ex-époux respectueux et cordiaux.

\- Je... C'était l'occasion pour venir te dire... que... Je ne te trahirai jamais… Que ce soit à Regina ou à ce psy dont j'ai déjà pitié, je ne dirai rien...

\- Ni moi, à ma psy...

\- Non, surtout pas. Elle m'a l'air plus perspicace que ce docteur Hooper.

\- Oui... et plus intuitive.

La cravate de nouveau bien mise, Milah jouait avec sa base, l'enroulant autour de ses doigts, avant que Julian pose ses mains sur les siennes. Elle sursauta et Gold retira vivement ses mains, reprenant sa cravate et la laissa tomber sur son ventre. Milah secoua la tête et planta son regard dans celui fuyant de Julian.

\- Personne ne dira rien... Je ne dis pas que tu n'as rien à voir avec la mort de Neal...

Voyant Gold se raidir, Belle voulut intervenir, mais Milah leva la main, comme pour se calmer ou calmer Julian, et elle lui prit le menton pour qu'il la regarde.

\- ... mais pour Coctard, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Rien. C'était la bonne chose à faire, la seule chose à faire. Tu as fait ce que j'aurais fait... Non… Tu as fait mieux que ce que j'aurais fait. Tu l'as fait souffrir. Moi je lui aurais mis une balle dans le front. Exécution rapide. Emma et toi... vous lui... Il a souffert. Pour ça, je te remercie, Julian...

Sous le choc, Belle ne remarqua pas Emma s'approcher d'elle. Elle savait que Swan et Gold étaient responsables de la mort de Richard Coctard, mais n'en avait jamais eu la confirmation claire… jusqu'à ce moment. Et par la bouche de Milah. Belle se doutait qu'il y avait un lien avec la mort de Neal Gold, mais maintenant, elle n'était plus dans le doute. Mais une conversation surprise en cachette n'avait aucune valeur réelle pour l'enquête. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait obtenu la confession de Julian ou d'Emma. Milah avait juré que personne ne parlerait. Belle sursauta, à l'unisson avec les deux ex-époux, quand Emma se mit à parler d'une voix forte.

\- Les cafés tant attendus apportés par la charmante Isabelle French.

Emma avait dit ça comme si elle avait annoncé l'arrivée d'une princesse dans une salle de bal dans un grand château. _Princesse Isabelle French_ _III, duchesse de l'académie de psychologie, accompagnée de trois cafés chauds onctueu_ x. Gold se leva rapidement de la voiture en regardant Belle les yeux plissés. Emma prit deux des cafés et en tendit un à Julian, qui le prit, ne quittant pas la psy du regard, se demandant ce qu'elle avait entendu de sa conversation avec Milah. Belle sentait que ses joues devenaient rouges. Elle se forçait à ne pas regarder Gold. Ça ne faisait même pas 24 h que sa langue avait joué avec la sienne dans un moment de tendre faiblesse que déjà, elle était redevenue l'ennemie suspectée d'espionnage.

Sentant toujours la puissance du regard de Gold, Belle se força à écouter Emma qui lui résumait la situation. Sergavhev était le bras droit de Barbov en ce qui concerne le trafic de drogues et il était aussi présent dans le réseau pédophile de Sokolov. Il fallait traiter ce meurtre comme n'importe quel autre cas. « Pas question de devenir fous », disait Emma. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Belle était sur le terrain.

Emma sentait bien un malaise, alors elle prit Belle par les épaules et l'amena près du corps de la victime. Elle la taquina en lui disant qu'il était « frais » et non odorant, contrairement aux corps à la morgue. Elle sentit Gold passer derrière elle pour aller parler au patrouilleur qui se trouvait près du cadavre, avant de repartir sans un regard. Belle ne pouvait pas cerner si le malaise était dû à l'échange de baisers d'hier, ou parce qu'elle avait été surprise en pleine écoute illégale. Pas très discrète comme pseudo-détective!

\- On embarque, les filles. On se rend au domicile de la victime... cria Gold près de la voiture.

\- Il est toujours grognon le matin, tout comme il l'est l'après-midi, le soir et parfois la nuit. Il te boudera peut-être un mois ou deux, mais il se remettra de ton espionnage, chuchota Emma à Belle.

\- De mon esp… De… Deux mois ? bégaya Belle, se sentant prise en défaut.

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la voiture et prendre place du côté passager. Belle marchait quand elle remarqua Gold, toujours debout à côté de sa portière, la regardant avancer. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de la voiture, il la regarda d'une telle manière qu'elle déglutit avec difficulté devant son regard froid, mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Il mordillait ses lèvres avant de souffler avec dédain et d'entrer dans la voiture. Belle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle avait seulement voulu l'aider si Milah avait abattu sa foudre sur lui. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait pu croire qu'ils parleraient en êtres civilisés et qu'ils aborderaient la mort de Coctard. Ce n'est quand même pas elle qui l'avait tué! Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher! Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi coupable? Elle entra à son tour dans la voiture et elle croisa le regard d'Emma, qui lui sourit dans le rétroviseur, avant que Julian lui tape la cuisse. Le trajet se passa en silence. Belle regarda plusieurs fois dans le rétroviseur, mais jamais Gold ne la regarda.

Arrivée devant une maison délabrée qui semblait abandonnée, Julian marmonna quelque chose, alors qu'Emma hocha la tête. Cette dernière prit l'émetteur de la voiture.

\- Ici 32-7. Détectives Gold et Swan des crimes sexuels. Besoin de renfort au 432 rue Snow White...

 _\- C'est quoi ce nom de rue de merde?_

 _\- ..._ Possible arrestation de masse.

\- _Les renforts sont envoyés._

\- Merrrrci. Tu as ton gilet dans le coffre ? demanda Emma

\- Ouin, le tien aussi... Il n'y en a pas pour elle.

Ce « elle », c'était Belle. Elle n'en fit pas de cas. Elle regardait par la vitre, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu voir pour demander des renforts. Quand elle se retourna pour demander, elle s'accrocha dans les yeux de Gold.

\- C'est le genre de maison de crack, ou autre drogue. Alors on attend les...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et sortit rapidement de la voiture. Emma prit quelques secondes à réagir avant de sortir à son tour, suivit de Belle. Il avait déjà ouvert le coffre de la voiture, enfilé son gilet et lançait à Emma le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On devrait attendre les renforts...

Sans dire un mot, il pointa quelque chose en direction de la maison. Belle suivit le doigt de Julian et porta sa main à sa bouche. Une petite fille était cachée sous les marches, serrant contre elle un ourson en peluche déchiré. Emma ne dit rien et mit rapidement son gilet, alors que Belle s'approcha lentement vers les marches.

\- Belle ! grogna tout bas Julian, mais la psy l'ignora.

Belle s'agenouilla près des marches, se rendant invisible si jamais quelqu'un regardait par les fenêtres. Elle tendit une main vers la petite, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans. La fillette fixait Julian, qui, arme à la main, avançait lentement vers la maison, suivit de très près par Emma.

\- Tu retournes près de la voiture et tu attends qu'on revienne, intima Julian à Belle quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

Mais Belle ne détourna pas son regard de la petite, ce qui frustra davantage Gold, qui se pencha vers elle.

\- Hey ! Tu m'as entendu ?

\- Oui, chuchota Belle.

Il hocha la tête, se releva et envoya un signal à Emma, qui hocha la tête à son tour. Arrivé près des marches, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres à l'intention de la fillette, avant de l'attraper d'un geste sûr par le bras et la diriger rapidement vers Belle, qui reçut la petite contre sa poitrine. Remarquant qu'elle ne portait aucun pantalon et qu'elle avait du sang séché entre les cuisses, Belle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle tapa sa main contre le sol pour en aviser Emma et Julian. Il leva le poing, fit signe à Emma d'arrêter, avant de tourner un regard en colère vers Belle. Elle lui montra les cuisses de la petite. Elle vit Gold fermer les yeux quelques secondes en serrant les mâchoires. Il se pencha vers Emma, lui marmonna quelque chose à l'oreille et en la voyant se raidir, Belle sut qu'il venait de la mettre en garde sur ce qu'ils allaient trouver à l'intérieur.

\- POLICE ! hurla Julian avec toute la haine qu'il avait en lui en défonçant la porte.

Au loin, les sirènes annonçaient l'arrivée imminente des renforts, alors que Belle caressait les cheveux de la petite. Elle enleva son manteau pour en faire une couverture qu'elle dépose sur la frêle petite fille, lui cachant les cuisses maigres et ensanglantées.

Un coup de feu fit sursauter autant Belle que la fillette. Un homme corpulant sortit par la porte défoncée. Les renforts n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Belle se releva, et cacha la petite derrière elle. L'homme semblait s'était figé dans les premières marches. Il jetait des coups d'œil nerveux pour trouver un échappatoire quand son regard tomba sur Belle. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de gilet par balle et ne tenait pas d'arme à feu. Belle se trouvait dans la trajectoire de l'homme vers la rue, en plein milieu de la fuite du criminel.

\- Il est sorti par l'entrée principale... Belle est à l'avant, entendait-elle Emma hurler.

L'homme n'avait que quelques secondes pour réagir. Devait-il faire demi-tour et faire un face-à-face à deux détectives armé ou foncer vers la petite brunette inoffensive qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa situation? Il s'élança vers Belle et lui asséna un coup de poing directement dans le ventre. Sa vue s'embrouilla alors que la force du coup lui coupa le souffle. La fillette se mit à hurler, Belle aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais le choc l'avait fait se pencher vers l'avant portant ses mains à son ventre. L'homme répliqua avec un deuxième coup de poing, mais cette fois au visage. Belle tomba lourdement au sol. L'impact de son deuxième coup fit perdre l'équilibre à l'homme. Il se mit à courir quand Gold accouru par la porte, sauta par-dessus les marches et se lança aux côtés de Belle.

\- Putain, French ! Attendre à côté de la voiture n'était pourtant pas si compliqué...

Belle avait les yeux ouverts et les lèvres fendues. Les mains tremblantes de Julian lui caressaient le visage. Emma se pencha près d'eux.

\- Vas-y. Je m'occupe d'elle...

Après un dernier regard, il se releva, en même temps que les deux voitures de police arrivaient. Julian Gold se mit à courir vers l'homme obèse qui avait mis K.O la petite Belle French. L'homme ne s'était pas rendu loin. Le protocole était de demander au suspect de s'immobiliser avant d'avoir recours à la force. Mais Gold n'en avait rien à foutre. Il rugit comme un animal avant de tirer une balle dans les jambes du fuyard, qui tomba face première par terre. Gold marcha lentement jusqu'à lui, reprenant son souffle. Il n'avait plus la forme de ses vingt ans, mais son cœur débattait maintenant non à cause de l'effort physique mais à cause de certains sentiments qui l'envahissaient. C'était une sensation qu'il avait beaucoup de difficulté à gérer. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser personne l'étouffer par ce genre de sensation incontrôlable. Il déposa son genou dans le dos du pédophile, prenant le soin de lui faire mal, avant de lui passer les menottes. Killian Jones s'approcha de lui et, sans le regarder, il dit à Julian.

\- Je m'en occupe... Ils sortent les... enfants... de la maison.

Gold jeta un regard vers le grand prétentieux que pouvait parfois être Jones, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait choisi le crime organisé, car jamais il n'aurait eu le cœur assez solide pour les crimes sexuels. Killian avait énormément de défauts, mais quand il s'agissait d'enfants, l'horreur effaçait ses principes professionnels. Julian revint vers la maison et constata que Belle était prise en charge par les ambulanciers. La fillette était collée contre la psy, qui ne semblait pas confuse, mais en douleur. Comme le détective Jones l'avait annoncé, il vit Emma sortir avec un petit garçon dans les bras, pas plus vieux qu'Henry, mort.

Trois autres enfants, âgés possiblement entre 5 et 10 ans, sortirent à leur tour, se cachant les yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil levant. Quand Julian arriva à côté d'Emma, il lui posa la main sur le bras. Ils avaient été appelés pour le meurtre d'un homme dans le trafic de drogue, qui résidait dans une maison morbide où des actes bestiaux étaient commis par des pédophiles.

\- Tu veux que je le prenne ?

\- Non, il en reste un à l'intérieur, attaché avec des chaînes, qui essaie de mordre dès qu'on veut le libérer.

\- Emma...

\- Je suis ok... Je sais que ce n'est pas Henry...

Il serra les mâchoires en hochant la tête avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la maison.

\- Julian…

La voix tremblante d'Emma le fit se retourner.

\- Je veux qu'Henry dorme entre nous ce soir... Je...

\- Parfait... répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un sourire qu'il souhaitait rassurant. Mais il ne savait plus comment être rassurant à coexister avec ce monde rempli de monstruosité.

Emma amena le corps du petit à l'ambulance, quand David sortit de la maison.

\- Gold, demande à Belle de venir...

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle en a eu assez ?

\- Elle pourra peut-être nous aider...

Belle, qui avait entendu son nom, se trouvait déjà à côté de Julian, les jambes si chancelantes qu'elle du se retenir sur le bras de Julian.

\- Merde... retourne t'asseoir.., Je vais me débrouiller avec l'enfant, grogna Gold.

\- Il y... a... un enfant... encore... à l'intérieur? demanda Belle d'une voix rauque.

\- Retourne, t'as...

\- Non!

Avec difficulté, Belle fit quelques pas en direction des marches, ce qui fit râler Julian. Il lui prit le bras pour l'aider à se rendre jusqu'à l'enfant. Rendu en haut des marches, il jeta un regard vers Emma, qui regardait toujours le petit corps inanimé du garçon qu'elle avait porté, quand il remarqua Regina qui se dirigeait vers elle.

La capitaine avait été mise au courant de la situation avec l'appel d'Emma et était venue en même temps que les renforts. Sachant qu'Emma n'était pas seule, Gold pénétra dans la maison, soutenant toujours Belle, et découvrit l'enfant, d'une douzaine d'années, attaché aux toilettes. Belle se mit à genoux devant lui pour l'observer, alors que David mis en arrestation un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, qu'il tira du bain. Quand le regard du jeune homme croisa celui de Julian, il blêmit.

\- Mr Gold ?

Tout le monde se raidit. Belle leva vivement la tête vers le jeune homme, son regard passa de Julian à lui. Gold s'était figé et regardait le suspect, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche et la referma aussitôt.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait quoi... 15 ans ? Je suis... j'étais le meilleur ami... de Neal.

\- Jérémy ? Jérémy Boyle ? Tu… as disparu... le même...

David se reprit le premier, et poussa le jeune homme hors de la salle de bain et loin d'un Gold plus gris que le ciel d'une journée pluvieuse. Le Jérémy en question se débattait entre les mains de David Nolan, en hurlant à l'intention de Julian « Je suis désolé » à répétition. Même une fois à l'extérieur, il voulait revenir vers le détective.

Jérémy Boyle avait disparu la même journée que Neal, en même temps. Le petit avait tout fait pour rester en vie, en finissant par « accepter » les assauts sexuels à répétition, devenant à son tour un membre actif du réseau. Il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir du visage de ses parents, mais celui de Julian Gold était à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il avait vu Neal mourir. Un Neal qui hurlait à son père de venir le sauver. Des cris qui ne se rendraient jamais aux oreilles du papa.

Regina, qui essayait toujours de faire réagir Emma, se leva d'un bond aux cris du jeune homme. David le maîtrisa tant bien que mal pour l'asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture de patrouille. Une fois assis, Jérémy hurlait toujours des mots incompréhensibles.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? demanda Regina.

\- Il... il a reconnu Gold.

Emma leva les yeux vers David, alors que Regina fronça les sourcils.

\- Gold ? Comment ça ? Il... Ne me dites pas que Gold est client de...

\- NON... non... J'ai cru comprendre que notre suspect a été le meilleur ami de Neal.

Emma, qui avait finalement repris ses esprits, se leva d'un bond pour se jeter vers le suspect, avant de revenir vers David et Regina.

\- C'est Jérémy Boyle ? Il était au parc quand... le fils de Gold a disparu. Il y a eu trois enfants enlevés en même temps ce jour-là… Deux garçons, Neal et Jérémy, et une petite fille, Grace. Tous des enfants de policiers.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Regina.

\- Ouais…

\- Si Jérémy est en vie, sait-on ce qui s'est passée avec... La petite fille ?

\- Retrouvée deux jours plus tard, en vie...

Emma voulut se diriger vers la maison quand elle vit Belle sortir avec un bras autour d'un adolescent de 12 ans. Julian sortit à son tour, le visage baissé, traînant les pieds. David jeta un regard impressionné vers Belle, quand les ambulanciers prirent le jeune sous leur aile. La psy poussa un soupir et s'assit à même le trottoir et se passa une main sur le front. Le cœur de Regina manqua un battement en voyant les lèvres enflées de sa meilleure amie.

\- Mon Dieu, Belle, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Regina.

\- Oh si j'avais eu la moindre envie de faire de la boxe, c'est à proscrire de mon plan de vie.

\- Sérieusement.

\- Je me suis retrouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Emma se dirigea vers Julian et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais il pourrait nous être utile...

Il se défit des bras d'Emma pour venir vers sa capitaine.

\- Je voudrais l'interroger...

\- Hors de question, Gold. Vous êtes trop lié à l'affaire.

\- Il pourrait peut-être me parler.

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée Regina, intervint Belle.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers Belle, qui se relevait avec difficulté, articulant avec misère.

\- Il a réagi quand il s'est retrouvé devant Julian. Après autant d'années, le visage du père de son meilleur ami était toujours présent dans sa mémoire. Je pense que Julian devrait l'interroger, avec Milah.

\- Tu es folle! s'étonna Regina. Le coup que tu as reçu te fait perdre la raison.

Belle ne regardait pas Regina, mais s'accrochait au regard de Julian.

\- Il te suffit de faire équipe avec Milah. J'ai lu vos dossiers. Vous étiez un duo redoutable en interrogatoire, échangeant avec brio le rôle du bon et du méchant flic. Penses-tu être capable de supporter la pression d'être avec Milah le temps de le faire parler ?

\- Oui... répliqua Gold

\- Belle ? essaya de nouveau Regina.

Cette fois-ci, la psy se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, un sourire mystérieux sur ses lèvres atrophiées.

\- Si la mère et le père de son meilleur ami se retrouvent devant lui, et que ce souvenir le fait réagir, tu auras ton entrée dans l'organisation de Vasili Sokolov.

La matinée avait été forte en émotions, douloureuse mentalement et épuisante physiquement. Belle French était entrée de plein fouet dans une enquête des plus dangereuses. Elle souffrait de ses premières blessures, mais au-delà de tout, elle avait enfin une source vivante, réelle du passé de Julian Gold. Il était hors de question qu'elle recule devant l'horreur.

\- J'impose une seule condition... Belle va être avec Milah et Julian Gold durant tout l'interrogatoire.

Gold approuva d'un léger hochement de tête, tandis que Belle se retenait pour ne pas exploser de joie. Elle n'avait pas osé le demander, mais Regina semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Quand Emma et Julian s'éloignèrent et la capitaine s'approcha de la psychologue.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais...

\- On verra...

Belle remarqua que Gold lui jetait souvent des regards. Il ressemblait à un revolver chargé, prêt à faire feu. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Allait-elle regretter de lui faire confiance? Avait-elle agi, car elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas l'ennemie ? Belle ne semblait pas être capable de réagir correctement quand il s'agissait de Julian Gold. C'était ainsi depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard la première fois au poste de police.

* * *

 **Les chapitres son de moins en moins commenté, est-ce que mes chapitres son moins bon, ou que l'histoire est trop lourde ?**

 **J'avais pourtant espoirs que les gens n'aimait pas que le petit bisounours flafla flouflou, la vie n'est tellement pas ça... Mais bon :p**

 **Eh oui Jérémy est l'intru dans ma fic, il est apparu sans me demander la permission changement le déroulement du plan que je m'étais fait. Mais j'adore les surprise et je vais l'accueillir avec un interrogatoire version Milah/Gold ! Oui ce matin ils ont été capable de se parler normalement, mais là... devant un jeune adulte qui était le meilleur ami de Neal, qui lui est VIVANT... Qui va exploser ? Belle sera-t-elle capable de gérer si c'est Julian qui explose ? Emma a du tenir dans ses bras un petit de deux mort... je crois que vous avez assez d'imagination pour savoir comment, pas besoin de le dire...**

 **Alors...**

 **Je le demande vraiment : Dois-je continuer cette histoire ?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour, ou bonsoir... J'ai quelques choses à demander et j'aimerais avoir quelques réponse, sinon je vais choisir moi même mohahahah. Ma santé ne va pas si bien et j'ai de moins en moins la force d'écrire deux ou trois histoires en même temps. Je dois gérer ma douleur... Alors jusqu'à janvier 2018 je vais écrire qu'une histoire et je vous demande dans**_ **Toute mes histoires, laquelle voulez vous que je continue** _ **Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter après les fêtes je vais surement aller mieux et je reprendrai mon rythme de plusieurs histoires en même temps. J'espère que vous comprenez.**_

 _Donc ce chapitre... l'interrogatoire sera lourd pour certain, même si je trouve que je ne l'ai pas fait si terrible, mais c'est certain qu'il n'a aucune description, mais il à beaucoup d'imagination je dois avouer... J'y met aussi une première confrontation d'idée entre Belle et Gold... et Gaston et présent._

 ** _Ce chapitre sera le seul de poster cette semaine..._** _désolée d'être malade, mais je dois aussi un peu penser à moi, mais je ne vous laisse pas seul... Oubliez pas de me dire quel histoire voulez vous que je continu... Sinon comme je dis ça sera mon choix :p_

 _Je voulais remercier les guests à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, merci._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

Toute l'équipe était présente au poste pour participer de près ou de loin à l'interrogatoire de Jérémy. Pour certaines personnes, comme Belle, elle allait participer de plus près, sous le régime dictatorial compréhensif de Regina, qui lui avait gentiment imposé la rencontre. Elle attendait juste à côté de la salle où Jérémy se trouvait déjà, regardant Julian se diriger vers Milah. Il avait insisté pour annoncer la nouvelle lui-même à son ex-femme. Belle avait vu Milah se raidir à l'approche de son ex-mari, avant de se lever d'un bond, le frapper deux fois sur la poitrine, et le prendre dans ses bras en le serrant fortement dans ses bras, sous le regard ébahi de tous les collègues qui avaient suivi la scène avec intérêt. Julian s'était figé, mais avait finalement mis ses bras autour de Milah, cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou et son épaule.

Belle était bien consciente que ce qui se passait allait changer toute l'atmosphère. Milah et Julian étaient sur le point d'enterrer la hache de guerre dans des circonstances des plus bizarres. En moins d'une semaine, 15 ans de haine s'était s'envolé par la découverte d'un cadavre qui avait eut en sa possession un vidéo de leur enfant. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Milah et Julian semblaient être dans un autre monde. Belle jeta un coup d'œil vers Emma, qui assise à son bureau, se rongeait l'ongle du pouce, le regard rivé sur son partenaire. Regina vint s'accoter sur le mur, à côté de Belle.

\- Quand j'ai pris le poste de capitaine à Storybrooke, j'ai lu les dossiers de chaque détective et patrouilleur... J'avais une peur bleue de devoir gérer ces deux-là. Avec la crise qui s'est passée chez toi, encore plus... Et regarde-les… murmura Regina.

Milah venait de se défaire des bras de Julian. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et hocha la tête pour signaler qu'elle était prête pour l'interrogatoire. Regina s'excusa auprès de Belle et se dirigea vers Emma. alors que les ex-époux s'approchaient de la psy. Gold s'arrêta devant Belle et leva son menton de son doigt.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital...

De son pouce il dessina le contour des lèvres de Belle avec douceur. La psy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se sentant coupable d'apprécier le contact de son pouce sur ses lèvres meurtries. Il baissa le regard vers son ventre et retira sa main de son visage pour lever la chemise de Belle. Il vit apparaître l'hématome sur son ventre, qui oscillait entre le noir et le violet. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et approcha sa main du ventre de Belle, quand Milah lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu médecin ? demanda-t-elle.

Julian retrouva le chemin vers la réalité et laissa retomber la chemise de Belle. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogation sans un regard pour la psy. Emma les avait suivis du regard, nerveuse. Que Julian et Milah trouvent enfin un terrain d'entente était un soulagement. Mais de les savoir tous les deux devant le meilleur ami de leurs fils, qui plus est, qui a été enlevé en même temps, terrorisait Emma. Elle sursauta quand Regina vint s'assoir sur le bureau, la tirant ainsi de ses réflexions.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? Tu as peur de perdre Gold ?

Emma leva son regard vers la capitaine, en souriant devant ce qu'elle considérait comme une absurdité. Regina était une femme magnifique, d'une beauté qui commençait à rendre Emma de plus en plus folle, mais sa naïveté la faisait rire.

\- Tu devrais laisser ce domaine-là à Belle. On a assez d'une psy, répliqua Emma

\- Tu regardes Milah comme si tu voulais la tuer.

\- C'est faux. Je... J'ai peut-être un peu peur que ça soit trop beau pour être vrai… Et là, tu risques de bousiller leur progrès en les envoyant interroger Jérémy. Il est devenu un membre du réseau... Comment peux-tu donner ton approbation que ce soit Gold and Gold qui l'interrogent?

\- Belle trouvait que...

Emma se leva pour faire face à Regina. Elle était abasourdie que la capitaine ne voie pas le danger potentiel, de la bombe à retardement qu'elle avait laissée entre les mains d'Isabelle French. Sachant parfaitement qu'elles étaient au poste, que même si elles avaient échangé leurs fluides buccaux, Regina restait la capitaine. Alors Emma baissa le ton, et s'approcha légèrement plus près de sa capitaine.

\- Oui, Belle trouvait que c'était une excellente idée. Elle pense commencer à savoir quand Julian peut exploser…!

\- Alors où est le problème ? questionna Regina.

\- Milah Katherine Gold, capitaine...

Regina leva un sourcil, pas certaine de bien comprendre où voulait en venir Emma avec son raisonnement. La blonde perdit le peu de patience qu'elle avait. En plus d'avoir dû transporter un petit patachou de deux ans, mort, hors de cette maison, il s'est avéré qu'un fantôme du passé de la famille Gold était revenu d'entre les morts. Et voilà que Milah et Julian faisant équipe pour assurer l'interrogatoire de Jérémy Boyle! Comment pouvait-elle être la seule à garder son objectivité et être rationnelle? Emma se passa la main sur le front, serra les dents et continua.

\- J'ai vu Milah sauter à la gorge de Julian, lui griffer le visage, car il avait osé lui répondre! La réaction normale de Julian ? Il l'a lancé contre le mur... C'est à ça qu'on a affaire! Leur mode de communication est la violence. Habituellement, ils ne la laissent sortir que l'un envers l'autre... mais avoue que c'est quand même une situation assez exceptionnelle pour se dire que la psy qui connaît Julian depuis une semaine tout juste n'en sait pas assez sur lui, malgré toutes ses connaissances théoriques, pour même commencer à espérer pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'anticiper l'ampleur des réactions de Julian! Je ne comprends pas?! Il aurait fallu être plus prudent! Qui, tu penses, devra ramasser son partenaire en morceau suite à cet interrogatoire? La psy? Non, moi! Peut-être que j'avais prévu faire autre chose de mes soirées! Peut-être que ça me fait mal de voir mon ami, mon partenaire, le père de mon fils, souffrir parce que personne n'a réfléchi à l'absurdité et la monstruosité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve présentement!

Emma s'était tue, prenant conscience de son envolée de colère. Regina la regardait, se disant que cette femme exceptionnelle avait un cœur et un souci pour les gens qu'elles aiment qui n'avait pas d'égal. Elle se demandait ce que ce serait si Emma l'aimait, elle… Ce que c'était d'être aimée par cette femme qu'elle se surprenait à aimer trop le découvrir… Ce que ce serait si… si… si… Reviens dans la réalité, Regina, reviens, se réprimanda t'elle juste à temps pour éviter un long silence malaisant.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas que...

\- Je ne sais pas..., avoua Emma, sur un ton plus calme. Mais Milah passe sa colère depuis 15 ans sur Julian, qu'elle croit responsable de la mort de son fils... Un homme qu'elle a aimé avec toute son âme, et qu'elle a détesté avec autant de passion, que pourrait-elle faire vivre à celui qui a survécu au drame dans lequel son fils a péri, et qui est devenu l'abuseur ?

Regina se raidit. Les dossiers de ses détectives n'étaient pas complets, rien de ces événements n'avait été notés dans les dossiers de Milah et Julian. Jamais elle n'avait été mise au courant de leurs gestes de violence physique l'un envers l'autre. Il régnait dans ce poste une omerta, une maudite loi du silence, qu'elle devait casser le plus rapidement possible. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait une autre priorité. Elle accrocha Emma par le bras, et elles se dirigèrent vers la pièce d'observation, où l'interrogatoire venait de commencer.

Une fois entrée dans la pièce, qui les séparait de Jérémy, Milah, Julian et Belle par un grand miroir, la capitaine regarda l'agent qui était déjà là, observant le déroulement.

\- … _passé pour que toi tu sois là ? Tu as survécu alors que Neal est mort!_ attaquait Milah, les dents serrées.

\- Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout, marmonna Emma.

Regina comprit enfin exactement ce contre quoi Emma venait de la mettre en garde. Milah Gold était assise sur le bout de sa chaise, le visage défigurée par la colère et la haine. Belle était près de la porte, observant les deux détectives en action, sous haute tension. Gold était assis, dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, le visage fermé et les bras croisés. Il suffirait d'une étincelle pour que la pièce explose et vole en éclat le corps de ces trois personnes à fleur de peau.

\- J'ai... je n'ai que survécu, bégaya Jérémy.

Milah se passa la main sur le visage et ouvrit la bouche pour reposer la question quand Julian leva la main, l'arrêta dans son élan. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, se pencha vers le jeune homme, propulsant Belle en état d'alerte, prête à intervenir si Julian sautait à la gorge de Jérémy.

\- Tu n'as que survécu? Et bien! Ce que Milah voulait dire... Tu es devant nous, vivant et suspect. Comment? Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi, toi, tu es vivant? coupa Milah

Julian leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un regard mauvais à son ex-femme. Jérémy n'osa pas croiser le regard de Milah et fixait Gold. Le souvenir qu'il avait des parents de Neal était que c'était des adultes heureux qui entouraient leurs fils d'un amour inconditionnel. Il avait aujourd'hui devant lui deux bêtes assoiffées de sang et de vengeance, desquels il ne pouvait pas se libérer. Il était terrifié. Il regarda vers Belle, qui soutenait son regard, quand Milah frappa sur la table, le faisant sursauter.

\- Tu vas me répondre!

\- J... J'ai accepté tout ce qu'on me demandait sa... sans rien dire... Quand je suis devenu trop vieux pour plaire aux clients... Ils... Vous savez ce qu'ils a font à ceux qui sont trop vieux... ou... ou trop rebelles? Ils les tuent... Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je... je me suis proposé de... de travailler pour eux.

\- Et quel était ton rôle ? Pourquoi tu étais là dans la maison? demandant Belle faisant sursauter autant Jérémy que les ex-époux.

Milah tourna un regard haineux vers Belle, lui reprochant silencieusement d'intervenir. En fait, c'était plus un reproche non-verbal que silencieux car il n'y avait rien de silencieux dans les yeux de Milah. Julian eut un sourire en coin son regard toujours planté sur Jérémy. Ce dernier, content de l'intervention de Belle, le prit comme un répit. Il semblait soulagé qu'enfin quelqu'un lui demande quelle était son implication.

\- Je... je n'ai touché à aucun enfant. Ils m'ont dit que je devais surveiller les clients, empêcher les enfants d... de hurler... Je leur donnais des calmants... Les clients qui aiment les… les cris... vont... vont dans le sous-sol...

Julian ferma les yeux, se forçant à se détacher de l'histoire racontée par Jérémy. Il ne voulait pas imaginer Neal dans cette situation. Il ne voulait pas imaginer aucun enfant vivant dans cet enfer. Belle avait beau être formée à recevoir des dépositions aussi macabres, même si rien de son apparence extérieure ne laissait transparaître comment elle se sentait, quand Jérémy se mit à parler de son histoire, du moment de son enlèvement jusqu'à son arrestation, ne laissant aucun détail morbide à l'écart, Belle sentit la nausée se bloquer dans sa gorge. Le goût acide et visqueux de la bile stagnait dans sa bouche. Milah se décomposa et porta sa main à sa bouche, alors que Gold semblait se momifier sur place. Le jeune Boyle se vidait de sa souffrance en faisant attention de ne pas nommer Neal, même si les deux parents devant lui avaient parfaitement compris que leur fils avait eu droit au même traitement.

\- Pourquoi... Neal est-il mort ? demanda Milah.

\- Non, Milah... Arrête, murmura Julian.

Le cœur de Belle manqua un battement, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le grand miroir souhaitant qu'Emma soit derrière et qu'elle comprenne que c'était le moment de se substituer à Gold pour la suite de l'entretien.

\- Neal disait toujours qu'il faut être fort... ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds...

Milah étouffa un petit cri, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Julian. C'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours enseigné à Neal. Du haut de ses 5 ans, presque 6, le petit avait le même caractère que ses parents : il ne se laissait pas faire. Milah disait toujours à Neal que personne ne pouvait le forcer à faire ce dont il n'avait pas envie. Julian lui avait fait promettre de toujours se débattre si quelqu'un lui voulait du mal. Ils avaient élevé leurs fils pour qu'il soit un battant, attitude qui n'est pas très recherché et bien vu dans un réseau de pornographie juvénile.

\- … Il a mordu le premier... qui... qui. Il s'est fait battre violemment...

\- Arrête, Jérémy! ordonna Julian, qui était blême.

\- … Ensuite, ils l'ont attaché et…, continua Jérémy, hanté par ce souvenir.

Emma entra dans la salle à ce moment, mais Jérémy continuait, comme s'il n'était pas conscient du drame qui se vivait autour de lui.

\- Julian, va-t'en, je vais continuer…, dit Emma

\- … Même là, Neal se débattait... continua Jérémy.

\- Arrête, chuchota Gold.

\- JULIAN, tu sors maintenant! répliqua Belle.

Elle remarqua enfin Regina se tenant dans le cadrage de la porte.

\- … Ils ont été 5 à passer, l'un...

\- IL T'A DIT D'ARRÊTER! hurla Milah en sautant par-dessus la table pour empoigner la gorge de Jérémy.

Emma et Julian réagirent en premier, Regina appela des agents en renfort, tandis que Belle se retira dans un coin de la pièce, avant de sortir rapidement pour aller vomir dans une poubelle. Milah avait la force physique d'une mère enragée qui voyait ses capacités décuplées par le rush d'adrénaline. Elle planta, ses doigts dans la gorge de Jérémy, pendant qu'Emma essayait de la faire lâcher prise.

\- Pendant LES quinze dernières années, j'ai accusé le père de Neal... Il a fermé les yeux... OUI, c'est impardonnable, mais TOI! TOI… tu as permis le meurtre de Neal! Et tu respires l'air qu'il devrait encore respirer, mais le tien est vicié, pollué par ce que tu es devenu. Ce pour quoi Neal est mort, tu en es devenu l'instigateur. Tu me dégoûtes! Tu es un meurtrier! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à MON FILS!

À ces mots, Julian prit Milah par le menton, la forçant ainsi à le regarder et non Jérémy.

\- Lâche-le...

\- Noooon! Il a tué Neal...

\- Je... je suis coupable de son enlèvement... Milah lâche le...

Avec un souffle de dégoût, elle lâcha Jérémy aussi brusquement qu'elle lui avait sauté à la gorge. Deux agents arrivèrent à ce moment, ayant comme ordre d'amener Jérémy, alors que Julian plaqua Milah sur le mur, l'immobilisant. Cette dernière hurlait toujours des menaces à l'intention du meilleur ami de son fils. Emma poussa un soupir et Regina partit à la recherche de Belle, qu'elle retrouva assise sur la chaise de bureau d'Emma. Toute l'attention s'était concentrée sur Julian. Il était celui qui semblait être le plus propice à exploser, pourtant Emma l'avait mise en garde contre la violence de Milah. Belle était blême et se tenait le ventre, le regard dans le vide. Regina s'assit sur le bureau et lui caressa le dos.

\- L'instinct de survie nous fait faire des horreurs tu ne trouves pas ? chuchota Belle.

\- Tu parles de Jérémy Boyle...

\- Il s'est métamorphosé de victime à complice pour rester en vie. Que vas-tu faire avec lui ? Tu vas le mettre sous protection? Tu dois le mettre en prison pour sa propre sécurité, Regina.

\- Sa place est dehors... répliqua Gold.

Belle leva ses yeux vers lui, horrifié. Jérémy Boyle n'avait que 21 ans, il devait être protégé.

\- Tu ne peux pas penser ça... Il... il se fera tuer dehors. Ils croiront qu'il a parlé.

\- C'est le but…

Belle se leva avec difficulté pour se mettre devant Julian, qui avait un regard défiguré par la colère, mais dont la froideur restait impitoyable.

\- Non... Il est une porte d'entrée dans l'organisation.

\- Pas du tout, il n'est rien qu'un surveillant. Il n'avait que la job en bas de l'échelle.

\- Non... non. Il a vécu l'enfer. Il a été agressé et tu dis que sa mort ne te dérange pas.

\- Tu me le demandes vraiment ?

\- Julian... Il peut aider. Il peut parler de la façon dont fonctionne ce genre de maison... Il... il en connaît peut-être d'autres, des maisons... Il faut l'encadrer, le supporter, l'aider à s'en sortir, se rappeler que c'est un geste de survie, pas un choix éclairé que de travailler pour le système qui t'a lobotomisé. Il ne faut pas l'envoyer à la mort.

Julian se pencha vers Belle, ce que Regina réagit en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. La capitaine était à fleur de peau. Après avoir vue Milah sauter sur le suspect quand elle pensait que ce serait le genre de réaction de Gold, elle ne voulait pas que Julian s'en prenne à Belle. Mais malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il vivait, Gold n'avait aucune envie de faire de mal à Belle. Jamais. Il ne comprenait juste pas son raisonnement. Elle vivait dans les nuages, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment penser qu'un gars comme Boyle pouvait s'en sortir.

\- Neal n'a pas eu cette chance, lui, d'être en vie...

\- Oh non... Ce n'est pas la même chose Julian, et je sais que tu le sais... Tu es émotif, affronter Jérémy avec Milah n'était pas ma meilleure idée... surtout sans... Je ne la connais pas... Mais il n'en est pas question que Jérémy se retrouve dans la rue.

\- Ça, très chère, ce n'est pas toi qui décides...

Gold contourna Belle pour venir s'asseoir à son bureau, qui se trouvait en face de celui d'Emma. Il avait raison, ce n'était ni elle ni lui qui décida si Boyle allait se retrouver en détention jusqu'à son procès ou non, mais Belle était légèrement choquée de la façon de penser de Julian. Elle croyait que chaque humain avait le droit à une seconde chance et ce jeune avait été enlevé à l'âge de 5 ans et avait choisi de survivre, même de cette façon, la vie est précieuse. Quand Belle vit revenir Emma, elle se leva et marmonna qu'elle partait pour le reste de la journée. Julian leva ses yeux de sur le rapport qu'il était en train de rédiger pour laisser son regard glisser sur le dos de Belle qui se trouvait déjà à l'ascenseur. Il avait été agressif avec elle, dû à sa rencontre avec Jérémy oui, mais aussi, car il était en colère de ressentir l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait été tabassée et il avait encore ce nœud dans l'estomac juste à y penser. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal.

Belle était tremblante quand elle sortit du poste, elle n'entendit même pas Gaston, qui l'attendait et qui l'appelait. Dos à sa copine il déposa une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

\- Belle... Mon amour, tu… MON DIEU ISABELLE, QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ ?

Belle venait de se retourner et Gaston vit son visage meurtri et ses lèvres enflées. Il porta une main à son visage avant de la prendre contre lui. Belle gémit de douleur à cause de son ventre. Il se décolla avec douceur avant de relever sa chemise. Il serra les mâchoires en voyant son ventre.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- C'est ce matin, durant une perquisition... C'est moins grave que ça l'air... Viens, rentrons à la maison.

\- Mais Belle...

\- Gaston... s'il te plaît.

Il lui entoura les épaules et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il avait voulu lui faire une surprise en venant la chercher au poste comme elle était partie en taxi très tôt ce matin. Jamais il n'aurait pensé retrouver la femme de sa vie aussi amochée. Belle s'arrêta en remarquant qu'elle avait oublier son sac à main. Ne souhaitant pas croiser Julian, sachant qu'avec ses émotions elle serait incapable de camoufler son trouble, elle demanda à Gaston d'y aller. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'il pourrait croiser Julian, mais elle avait confiance en Gaston, il ne fera pas de scène devant tout le poste.

Ce dernier monta à pied les 4 étages pour se rendre au poste, une sourde colère l'étouffant. Il devait parler à Regina! Ça n'avait aucun sens qu'une psy, de surcroît sa copine, se retrouve sur le terrain et soit prise dans une altercation qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie! Quand il ouvrit la porte des escaliers, il était à bout de souffle. Toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent, observant le nouvel arrivant. Il vit Regina en train de parler à une grande blonde et un homme petit et brun. Il savait qu'il avait devant lui les détectives psychotiques. PSYCHOTIQUES! Tiens! Ça faisait du bien de s'autoriser à le penser! Tant qu'il ne le disait pas à voix haute devant Belle! Psychotiques! La capitaine se retourna, surprise de la présence de Gaston.

\- Gaston...

Les yeux bleus du copain de Belle remarquèrent le raidissement du corps du détective Gold. Il avait peut-être 50 ans et être un détective sous enquête, Gaston n'était pas un imbécile. Il voyait bien quel charme se dégageait d'un homme comme Julian Gold. Il était mal à l'aise de savoir Belle en relation quotidienne avec lui. Il n'a jamais été le genre jaloux, il était même assez prétentieux, mais il ne fallait pas être aveugle non plus. Ce Gold avait tout pour lui voler sa Belle, d'autant plus qu'il était dans les ténèbres et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il reporta son attention à Regina, qui s'était approchée de lui.

\- Je peux te parler dans ton bureau ?

\- Suis-moi...

Une fois seuls, Regina se retourna vers son ami.

\- Belle est…

\- Je sais. Elle m'attend dans la voiture... Elle est blessée, Regina.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu as vu son ventre?

\- Écoute, je n'étais pas présente... Mais ça l'air pire...

\- … que c'est. Oui c'est ce qu'elle dit. Je ne veux plus qu'elle se retrouve sur le terrain.

Regina s'assit à son bureau, comprenant la réaction du copain de sa meilleure amie, même s'il savait que personne ne pouvait imposer quelque chose à Isabelle French.

\- Elle sait que tu me demandes ça ?

\- Non... Elle m'a demandé de venir chercher son sac à main.

\- Je te conseille d'aller le chercher, de faire couler un bon bain chaud à ta copine, lui faire à manger et de l'écouter si elle te parle…

\- Regina...

\- Tu connais assez Belle pour savoir que si tu lui ordonnes quelque chose, elle fera le contraire.

Gaston soutenait son regard avant de se diriger vers la porte du bureau.

\- Gaston...

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Elle est bien entourée. Rien de grave ne lui arrivera.

\- Pour l'instant.

Sans un mot il se dirigea vers le bureau de Gold et Emma pour récupérer le sac à main. Emma et Julian le regardaient fixement. Swan était debout, son coude sur l'épaule de Gold et ce dernier assis bien confortablement sur sa chaise. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, essayant de s'analyser quand Emma tendit sa main. Gaston la saisie.

\- Emma Swan, le bourru, c'est Julian Gold... nous sommes en quelque sorte les partenaires de Belle.

\- Oui, je sais. Je suis Gaston Garrison, le...

\- …copain de Belle. Oui, on sait aussi, répliqua Gold.

Gaston plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux bruns de Julian avant de lui tendre la main. Gold semblait hésiter, mais accepta de lui serrer la main. Gaston fit une légère pression, le pencha vers lui.

\- J'espère que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle revient avec des bleus.

Julian se passa les dents sur les lèvres, mais ne lui répondit pas. Gaston prit le sac et retourna rejoindre Belle. Emma siffla quand il disparut enfin, alors que Gold secoua la tête, replongeant dans son rapport. Il se disait que Gaston était un idiot de croire que Belle allait refuser d'être sur le terrain sous prétexte qu'elle avait été blessée. Emma le laissa à son rapport et se dirigea vers le bureau de la capitaine.

En cette fin d'après-midi, il avait peu de policier au poste, elle se permit donc d'entrer dans le bureau sans cogner. Regina leva la tête presque trop joyeusement à son entrée.

\- Un Pitbull, le copain de Belle...

\- Il est protecteur, oui...

\- Il a fait une menace couverte à Julian.

Regina plissa les yeux, ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer Gold. Même si Gaston était plus grand et plus en muscle que le détective, il n'avait aucune chance contre un loup sauvage.

\- Il faut le comprendre, quand il a rencontré Belle, elle s'était fait agresser par un patient. C'est Gaston, qui est infirmier dans un institut psychiatrique, qui lui a sauvé la vie. La voir comme ça a dû lui faire terriblement peur.

\- Elle ne craint rien avec Jul' et moi...

\- Pourtant…

Elles se regardèrent encore quelques secondes sans parler. L'atmosphère venait de changer. Toutes les deux l'avait senti. Emma s'approcha du bureau de Regina, y déposa ses mains et se pencha en se mordillant la lèvre, le regard coquin.

\- On reprend notre rendez-vous ce soir ?

Regina semblait mal à l'aise, mais ses yeux brillaient.

\- Tu me le dois, hier tu as annulé... Et on pourrait aussi reprendre ce qu'on a commencé dans la salle de bain du bar...

\- Emma...

\- J'en ai très envie, Regina… Toi, en as-tu envie ?

\- Oui... Euh… Pour... pour le rendez-vous... dans un endroit sans salle de bain… pas pour... pour reprendre ce que tu as mal compris…

\- Ce n'est pas tant la salle de bain que la personne avec qui j'étais qui me donne ces envies, rétorqua Emma.

\- Emma…

Emma lui sourit avant d'aller annoncer à Julian qu'il était seul ce soir avec Henry. Après la journée remplie d'émotions, elle avait envie de se détendre. Elle avait toujours dans sa mémoire le visage du petit garçon, mais ce soir elle avait envie de boire. Qui sait, si Regina se laissait aller, peut-être que ça pourrait se terminer dans un lit.

* * *

 **Quand je disais toute mes histoires c'est vraiment toutes, même ceux en arrêt depuis l'été...**

 **Alors est-ce qu'Emma va réussir à faire tomber Regina entre ses bras ?**

 **J'aime bien mon Gaston, il comprend que Gold est une menace et va essayer de changer l'esprit de Belle :p**

 **Est-ce que vous êtes plus comme Julian qui pense que Jérémy doit être remis en liberté même s'il a des risque que le jeune meurt, ou comme Belle, qui croit qu'il lui faut la protection et l'aider à reprendre une vie normal?**

 **À la semaine prochaine pour peu importe quel histoire.**

 **Les jeux son faites**


	9. Chapter 9

_Les fêtes son terminé ! Comme promis voilà le chapitre M de cette fic ! Parfois il faut alléger l'atmosphère pour donner du plaisir non ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà ressentit un désir brûlant pour quelqu'un, une envie de l'autre qui est incontrôlable qui nous fait passer à l'action sans vraiment qu'on y pense ? Mais c'est ce qui arrive à nos 4 pauvre bourge !_

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous plait... car j'ai eu un gros plaisir à l'écrire, ça m'a fait du bien de pas mettre du lourd... Mais je vous promet que le mal reviendra rapidement :p_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le Rabbit Hole était relativement calme, parfait pour un premier rendez-vous entre Regina Mills et Emma Swan. Elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre. Regina buvait du whisky et Emma, une bière. Regina était mal à l'aise et essayait d'oublier que le lendemain matin elles seraient de nouveau dans leurs rôles respectifs de capitaine et de détective. Pour le moment, elle se déculpabilisait en se disant qu'il valait mieux prendre le temps d'explorer et comprendre cette attirance entre elles deux qui semblaient de plus en plus difficile à nier et combattre. Quant à Emma, elle semblait vraiment intéressée à connaître Regina au-delà de son attirance et la questionnait sur son amitié avec la psychologue. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment deux femmes aussi différentes que la capitaine et la psy pouvaient être amies.

\- Elle habitait près de chez moi quand nous étions adolescentes. Elle a trois ans de moins que moi, alors nous n'avons jamais été dans la même classe... Mais nous sommes rapidement devenues amies. Isabelle a toujours été très mature et intelligente. Les jeunes de son âge ne l'attiraient pas du tout. Quand elle a décidé de devenir psychologue, j'étais convaincue que nous allions un jour travailler ensemble... Et je suis devenue capitaine à Storybrooke. C'est curieux à dire, mais Gold et toi m'avez donné la possibilité de travailler avec Belle, expliqua Regina.

\- Elle a toujours su que tu étais... attirée par les femmes, demanda Emma.

\- Elle l'a deviné avant même que je sois prête à me l'avouer, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Tu as déjà été attirée par elle ?

\- Non… Il n'a jamais été question de ça entre nous. C'est une amie très précieuse. Elle a été présente dans des moments difficiles pour moi et je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante…

\- Elle est privilégiée d'avoir une place aussi importante dans ta vie…

C'était facile s'ouvrir à la blonde et de lui parler d'elle. Emma Swan l'avait attirée dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur elle. Regina ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où ça lui était arrivé. Et d'être à l'extérieur du cadre professionnel du poste de police, seule avec Emma, rendait cette attirance encore plus réelle et érotique. La capitaine s'accrochait à la pensée magique qu'elle aurait la force mentale ou même l'envie de résister aux avances à demi couvertes d'Emma Swan. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Son désir la contrôlait. Plus que la soirée avançait et plus les consommations vides s'accumulaient sur la table, plus les avances d'Emma étaient ouvertes et déstabilisaient Regina. L'assurance qui se dégageait d'Emma lui faisait perdre confiance en ses propres capacités à lui résister, et moins elle en voyait la nécessité.

\- Tu perds ton temps, Swan. Je suis professionnelle et je ne céderai pas à tes avances.

\- Ah ? Et que fais-tu ici avec moi ?

\- Je t'explique qu'une relation entre toi et moi n'est pas possible…

\- Il n'aurait pas été plus approprié de me l'expliquer dans un cadre professionnel ou même de refuser notre rendez-vous ?

\- Emma, tu ne m'as pas donné le choix !

\- Si c'est ce que tu as besoin de te dire pour…

\- Arrête !

\- Je suis prête à parier 200 $ que tu m'embrasseras de ta propre initiative à la fin de la soirée, annonça langoureusement Emma.

\- Tu as de l'argent à perdre... répliqua Regina d'un ton plus ou moins convaincu.

\- Ou à gagner… On parie ?

\- C'est ridicule…

· On verra bien…

Emma porta sa bière à sa bouche et remercia Julian dans son for intérieur. Elle l'avait si souvent vu faire son numéro de charme dans des bars miteux qu'elle avait pu retenir quelques techniques qui lui servaient maintenant. Emma Swan était devenue plus habile que son maître dans l'art du flirt. Si une partie d'elle-même avait physiquement envie de Regina, elle n'aimait pas perdre ses paris, son âme avait encore plus besoin de tendresse en cette journée horrible qu'elles avaient vécue. En plus d'avoir découvert un cadavre d'un enfant de l'âge de son propre fils, elle avait été sous tension durant l'interrogatoire d'un fantôme du passé de la famille Gold. L'explosion de Milah avait clôturé de façon magistrale cet entretien. La présence de Regina avec elle ce soir lui apportait du réconfort.

Pour sa part, Regina savait parfaitement qu'elle devrait quitter le bar le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas succomber à Emma. Depuis que cette dernière lui avait parlé de ce ridicule pari, elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur autre chose. Contrairement à ce que pensait sa détective, la capitaine en savait bien plus sur la psychologie inverse qu'elle ne le démontrait. Regina savait que l'objectif de ce pari était de ramener constamment son attention sur ce baiser qui ne devait pas se produire. Ainsi, même si Regina essayait de se convaincre que ça n'arriverait pas, elle y pensait quand même. Regina n'arriva pas à sortir de ce cercle vicieux, même si elle en était consciente. Ça fonctionnait malgré elle. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de ce stupide pari pour être obnubilée par Emma et avoir envie de la prendre contre elle à tout moment.

Pourtant, aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne se levait pour quitter. Elles semblèrent avoir besoin de cette attirance pour se sentir vivantes. La conversation touchait à beaucoup plus de sujets personnels que professionnels. Regina était fascinée par l'histoire d'amitié entre Julian Gold et la belle détective. La blonde et le vieux détective bourru avaient une relation fusionnelle. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la capitaine se mette à rêvasser sur son fantasme que Swan et elle puissent développer une relation aussi significative et que chacune soit fidèle à l'autre.

Les heures passaient sans qu'elles ne sentent l'envie de se séparer, mais l'heure de la fermeture du bar approchait bientôt. Emma n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle pour découvrir Julian et Henry endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le divan, la télévision ouverte devant les croustilles et les chocolats entamés, mais oubliés par les dormeurs. Comme elle le faisait habituellement, Emma irait se faufiler dans les bras de Julian et s'endormirait comme Henry sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Mais ce soir, elle avait envie de ne pas dormir. Elle avait envie d'être en sueur entre les cuisses de sa capitaine et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que celle-ci en oublie jusqu'à son propre nom. Elle avait envie de l'entendre jouir puissamment sous les effets de sa langue en elle. Elle avait envie de s'abandonner à son tour et de profiter des mains et des longs doigts de Regina aussi longtemps que cette dernière pourrait tenir le rythme. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, sauf si ce n'est que d'épuisement après avoir vidé sa réserve d'énergie contre le corps de Regina.

Quand le _last call_ fut lancé, Regina se leva, prête à partir. Emma ressentit de la panique, mais reprit rapidement confiance quand le regard embrouillé d'alcool de la capitaine la détailla de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi ? demanda Emma

\- Aucune de nous deux n'est en état de conduire... je... je vais prendre un taxi.

\- Alors on partage le taxi jusque chez toi ?

Regina n'avait qu'une seule envie : avoir le corps d'Emma contre le sien. L'alcool lui avait peut-être fait perdre ses inhibitions, mais cette envie était présente en elle qu'elle ait consommé ou non. Regina Mills avait beau se dire que cette relation ne pouvait aller nulle part, qu'elle ne devrait même pas commencer, mais son désir était plus fort que la raison. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdu 200 $ quand, dans le taxi, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser timide sur les lèvres d'Emma. La détective ne se fit pas prier et répondit avec passion au baiser de sa supérieure, effaçant ainsi l'image de son fils et du père de ce dernier.

À l'appartement où Emma aurait dû rentrer, il se déroulait exactement la scène qu'Emma avait décrite. Julian était couché sur le divan et Henry était dans ses bras. Le petit venait de s'endormir. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée tira Gold de sa contemplation envers son fils. Il ne porta pas attention au fait qu'il était torse nu. Le bruit avait réveillé le garçon qui sourit à son père quand ce dernier se leva pour rembarrer l'intrus. Il était passé 23 h et il était convaincu qu'Emma n'allait pas entrer de la nuit. C'est en grognant qu'il ouvrit la porte, tombant face à face avec Belle French, qui surprise devant un tel spectacle, fit glisser son regard sur la poitrine de Gold. Apercevoir les yeux bleus de la psy qui le détaillait, Gold se trouva tout à coup timide et mit Henry sur sa poitrine pour se cacher. Le petit sourit largement à Belle, qui lui sourit en guise de réponse.

\- Tu t'es perdu Belle ?

Les yeux de la psy remontèrent vers ceux du détective.

\- Non, je voulais savoir comment tu allais... avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas appeler ?

\- J'ai été reconduire Gaston... il... il travaille de nuit et l'institut est près de chez toi... Alors, je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas aller lui demander à vive voix… C'est ce que je me suis dit… Peut-être que j'aurais dû me dire autre chose… C'est ce dont je me rends compte maintenant…

Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre durant quelques secondes. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser ce moment, mais Henry gloussa avant de tendre ses petites mains vers Belle pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Surpris, Julian le tendit vers Belle, qui le prit en souriant. Henry voulait jouer avec les boucles brunes de la jeune femme. Au moins lui en avait la permission, se dit son père. Gold sentit sa poitrine frissonner devant les sourires que Belle et Henry s'échangèrent.

Il l'invita à entrer et s'empressa de mettre sa chemise. Il la boutonna rapidement, trop rapidement, car certains boutons étaient mal enlignés. Quand Julian revint au salon, il découvrit Belle assise sur le divan, Henry sur ses genoux, regardant la télévision. Un magnifique portrait de famille, pensa-t-il, avant de secouer sa tête pour effacer cette image trop agréable de sa tête. Il s'approcha et décida de s'assoir le plus droit possible aux côtés de Belle, comme un adolescent qui ne voudrait pas que la fille qui lui plaît s'en rendre compte. Henry tournait souvent son visage vers Belle, déposant ses mains sur son visage en gloussant dans les bras de la psy. Une urgente envie de se libérer de la présence de Belle immergea des entrailles de Gold. Il annonça que c'était l'heure d'aller mettre Henry au lit. Il se leva pour prendre son fils, mais ce dernier tendit de nouveau ses mains vers Belle, ses lèvres plissées dans une moue boudeuse.

\- Non... Jolie... veut rester avec jolie, commença Henry.

\- Tu es un peu trop jeune fiston pour flirter d'aussi jolies femmes. Au dodo... répliqua Julian.

De le voir aussi tendre envers son fils remplissait Belle d'une forme de désir qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais expérimentée. C'est le cœur battant à tout rompre que Belle suivit le père et le fils du regard. Quand Gold revint quelques minutes plus tard, son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Belle. La tension était au maximum. Sans le petit, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire. Sous la pression du regard brun de Julian sur elle, Belle se tourna vers lui, et avec courage demanda.

\- Tu crois... vraiment que je suis jolie ? demanda Belle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non.

\- Ah.

\- Je crois que tu es magnifique, Belle. Tu es à couper le souffle… chuchota Gold.

Il était hypnotisé par Belle. Cette dernière se pencha lentement vers la bouche de l'homme qu'elle désirait plus que tout, sans toutefois y déposer les lèvres.

\- Tu vas m'embrasser ? souffla Belle.

\- Oh oui...

Il franchit les quelques centimètres qu'il restait entre eux et écrasa ses lèvres contre la bouche de Belle. La sensation qu'il sentait gonfler dans sa poitrine lui fit peur. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi doux avec une femme. Julian ferma les yeux et s'entendit grogner de plaisir.

\- Je.. peux t'appeler un taxi, si tu veux, s'essaya Gold dans un dernier essai pour la tenir à distance

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? répliqua Belle d'un seul souffle contre la bouche de Gold.

\- Non…

\- Qu'est ce que tu désires ?

Cette version de Belle, joueuse, sensuelle et provocante l'excitait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

\- Toi… Que tu viennes... au lit… dans la chambre… avec moi, répondit Gold en espérant ne pas lui avoir fait peur .

Au contraire, la réponse de Belle, dans un puissant gémissement, lui donna la sensation que ses jambes allaient flancher de faiblesse. Elle conclut sa réponse en lui prenant d'assaut la bouche comme aucune femme ne l'avait fait avant elle. Avec empressement et passion. Sa langue découvrait l'intérieur de sa bouche, alors qu'elle pénétrait ses cheveux de ses longs doigts fins. Comme s'il était un adolescent à sa première expérience sexuelle, Julian se sentit durcir à son simple toucher. Elle avait un pouvoir magnétique. Il se colla contre son bassin avant de lui caresser délicatement les seins à travers son chemisier. Il ne put retenir un gémissement à la sensation de ses paumes contre elle, tandis qu'elle se collait davantage contre lui. Il souleva doucement la chemise de Belle pour le passer par dessus sa tête, dévoilant sa peau laiteuse et son soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Le regard de Julian la détailla avec désir avant de lui pendre la main et de l'amener en direction de la chambre. Il avait envie de prendre son temps, de penser à elle, qu'elle soit confortable dans un lit afin qu'il puisse sentir sa peau douce contre la sienne. Ne penser qu'à elle, car Isabelle French méritait toute la douceur du monde. Malgré toutes ses expériences, Gold avait l'impression d'être un novice et de ressentir du désir pour la première fois. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec Belle qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Elle le comprenait sans qu'il ne parle. Leurs énergies complémentaires bougeaient au même rythme. Faire l'amour avec elle n'était pas seulement un acte sexuel, mais l'accomplissement naturel de leur désir réciproque. Cette soif de l'autre. De son corps et de son âme.

Une fois dans la chambre, Belle lui retira sa chemise pour enfin toucher sa poitrine. Elle en avait tant rêvé. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées depuis un moment, et Gold crut perdre connaissance quand il sentit la langue de Belle enrouler un de ses mamelons. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient la poitrine et sa bouche remonta vers ses épaules. Elle effleura ses lèvres avant de reculer légèrement pour plonger son regard noirci par le désir dans les yeux à moitié fermés de Julian. Elle le poussa gentiment d'un doigt sur la poitrine, le faisant reculer jusqu'au lit. Il grogna avant de plonger ses mains dans les longs cheveux de Belle et de se pencher vers sa bouche. Il s'assit sur le lit en la tirant vers lui pour qu'elle s'assoie sur lui, sans jamais retirer sa langue de la tendre bouche de Belle. Lorsque sa bouche la quitta, c'était pour embrasser son cou de ses lèvres. Il suça sa peau si délicate avant de descendre vers l'épaule de Belle. Avec finesse, comme s'il développait un cadeau précieux, il retira une bretelle de son soutien-gorge, exposant ainsi un de ses seins. Belle gémit en déposant sa bouche contre le front de Julian alors qu'il prenait le mamelon entre ses lèvres, l'enflammant de sa langue.

\- Enlève-le, gémit Belle.

La bouche toujours sur sa poitrine à moitié dénudée, il glissa une main sur son dos et avec deux doigts dégrafa le petit bout de tissus, avant de le faire glisser des bras de Belle et le lancer par terre. Gold fit lever Belle avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon, le descendant avec son sous-vêtement. Belle était maintenant entièrement nue devant lui. Elle se faufila entre ses cuisses, tandis que les mains de Julian parcouraient son corps. Il se pencha pour embrasser le ventre plat de Belle, s'imprégnant de l'odeur féminine provenant d'entre ses cuisses. Il remonta ses mains pour agripper ses hanches et il se leva pour la coucher sur le lit. Il se mit à genoux au pied du lit, entre les cuisses ouvertes de Belle et sans attendre, il lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de sa langue. Rapidement, il remonta pour donner un petit coup de langue sur la chair sensible entre les cuisses de Belle, qui laissa échapper un long et puissant gémissement. Sa langue se déplaça lentement jusqu'à effleurer son clitoris. Elle arqua le dos tellement le plaisir était insoutenable. Julian remit ses mains sur les hanches de Belle, sa langue jouant avec son clitoris. Gémissant à l'unisson avec elle, il se délectait de son odeur qui se retrouvait maintenant partout sur son visage, dans ses poumons, et même sur quelques mèches de ses cheveux devenues collantes. Il prenait tout son temps, prenant plaisir à la goûter à chaque mouvement de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Le corps de Belle était tremblant et elle serra ses cuisses autour du visage de Gold en sentant l'orgasme arriver. Julian sentit le corps de Belle bouger légèrement et quand il entendit le bruissement de l'emballage de préservatifs, il déposa son menton sur le ventre de Belle.

\- Tu es trop habillé… Laisse-moi te voir… gémit-elle.

Julian lui sourit et se mit à genoux sur le lit, entre ses jambes. Ses mains débouclèrent sa ceinture et rapidement il retira son pantalon, se retrouvant ainsi nu et en érection devant Belle. Il tendit sa main vers la boite de préservatifs, en prit un entre ses doigts et le lança sur le lit, près des cuisses de Belle. Il se coucha à côté d'elle, collant son corps chaud contre le corps de la jeune psy. Belle tourna son visage vers Gold, et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, la main de Julian se faufila entre les cuisses de Belle, caressant ses lèvres intimes de ses doigts, et sa bouche de sa langue. L'humidité due à l'orgasme était indéniable. Son désir pour Julian Gold était insatiable. Belle gémit quand il pénétra un doigt en elle, très profondément, jusqu'à ce que la jointure de son doigt l'empêche d'aller encore plus profond. Elle arqua le dos quand Gold entra un deuxième doigt. Il faisait tourbillonner son pouce sur son clitoris. Belle ouvrit la bouche et ferma les yeux, sentant de nouveau la vague de plaisir rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Julian la regardait, les yeux à moitié ouverts, sentant son sexe gorgé se manifester en douleur tellement il avait envie d'être en elle. Il retira lentement ses doigts, avant même qu'elle ait atteint l'orgasme de nouveau, avant de tendre la main vers le préservatif. Il réussit à ouvrir l'enveloppe du condom et rapidement il l'enfila. Belle gémissait et arqua ses hanches quand il se glissa entre ses cuisses. Elle s'ouvrit davantage, Gold râlait de plaisir. Il répétait le nom de Belle en boucle, comme s'il n'en revenait pas d'avoir enfin le privilège de pouvoir entrer en elle. Il déposa son front contre celui de Belle, ignorant la petite voix qui le mettait en garde de ne pas trop s'attacher à elle. Il voulait oublier qu'elle avait un copain, qu'elle était la psychologue qui devait l'évaluer et que l'enquête en cours était sûrement la plus douloureuse de sa carrière. Que chaque jour ramènerait la mort de Neal à sa conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut happé par le regard bleu de Belle rempli de désir. Il en perdit le fil de sa logique.

Gold prit son sexe dans sa main et pénétra Belle. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. La sensation était douloureuse tellement elle était agréable. Gold allongea ses jambes pour sentir tout le corps de Belle sous lui, alors qu'il entra encore plus profondément en elle. La psy entoura les hanches du détective de ses cuisses. Ses mains glissèrent de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses pour le recevoir totalement en elle. Le gémissement de Gold fut long et profond tellement, il adorait la sensation de Belle serrée autour de son sexe, son sang était à la limite de l'ébullition tellement il avait peur d'éclater trop rapidement. Leurs fronts toujours fusionnels, il sentit Belle trembler de plaisir quand il se mit à bouger de façon lente et constante, ondulant parfois les hanches pour se buter contre elle. Les mains de Belle remontèrent dans son dos dans une caresse, le serrant contre elle. Elle planta ses doigts dans sa peau. Julian lui entoura son visage de ses deux mains et l'embrassa, bougeant sa langue au même rythme lent que son sexe en elle. La sueur qui se formait entre eux était imprégnée de leurs odeurs. Julian retira sa langue de la bouche de Belle, avant de déposer son visage dans le cou de Belle et d'accélérer ses mouvements de hanche. Sentant la fin arriver, il se supporta avec ses bras et décolla sa poitrine de celle de Belle. Il rebondit contre elle. Leurs respirations étaient lourdes, leurs gémissements de plus en plus sonores, et lorsque le corps de Belle se raidit, laissant sortir un cri de plaisir, Julian sentit son ventre exploser et sa semence fut expulsée violemment.

Il se laissa tomber sur Belle, qui l'entoura de ses bras, caressant ses cheveux humides. Gold essayait de reprendre son souffle. Ses lèvres caressaient le cou de Belle. Quand les doigts de Belle se perdirent sur sa nuque, il sentit son corps frissonner. Il était bien, leur union avait été parfaite. Il se releva en s'appuyant sur son coude, son corps toujours entre les cuisses de Belle se sentant devenir mou en elle. Belle lui caressait le visage. Son regard était troublé par l'incertitude, comme si elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Gold essaya de lui faire un sourire, mais il sentit ses lèvres trembler, oscillant entre le déchirement et la confusion.

\- Julian ? dit Belle d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui... souffla-t-il.

\- C'était incroyable...

Il frissonna davantage, oubliant de nouveau la petite voix qui lui hurlait de se méfier du danger. Il se colla contre Belle, son nez contre sa mâchoire et murmura contre sa peau.

\- Oui... merci à toi...

\- Non, merci à toi… gémit-elle en collant sa tête contre celle de Julian.

Le silence qui les engloutit était rempli de jouissance, mais aussi de peur. Tout s'était trop bien passé. Elle n'avait pas pensé à Gaston et lui ne s'était pas accroché au souvenir de son fils mort. Ils avaient oublié leurs vies pour se perdre dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pour l'instant, ils ne voulaient pas que ces vies les rattrapent. Belle se retourna pour lui faire face, tout en le gardant entre ses cuisses. Elle l'embrassa, essayant de chasser son malaise d'avoir été infidèle et se disant que tant qu'à l'avoir fait, mieux valait en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

Dans un autre appartement, l'ambiance était chaude aussi. Regina venait de plaquer Emma contre sa porte d'entrée alors que leurs langues sondaient la bouche de l'autre. Regina était déjà mouillée. Elle pouvait le sentir dans son pantalon et la manière qu'Emma ondulait contre ses mains, elle savait parfaitement que c'était pareil pour la blonde. La capitaine arracha la chemise que portait Emma pour pouvoir prendre ses seins à pleines mains, au travers du soutien-gorge. L'intensité monta davantage quand Emma lui attrapa la mâchoire pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Elle entoura le corps de Regina de ses bras et la retourna pour la plaquer à son tour contre la porte et frotter son corps contre le sien. La blouse de Regina subit le même sort que celle d'Emma et se retrouva par terre, alors que les deux femmes s'embrassaient, leurs poitrines collées à celle de l'autre. La détective ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la chance que sa capitaine change d'idée en plein ébat et déjà, elle déboutonnait le pantalon de Regina. Alors qu'Emma descendit son pantalon, Regina déposa sa tête contre la porte, fermant les yeux en sentant la langue de la blonde descendre sur ses cuisses. Mais quand les mains d'Emma attaquèrent sa petite culotte, elle l'en empêcha de sa main. La blonde leva les yeux vers ceux de sa capitaine, qui essayait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Allons... allons dans le lit.

Ce qu'Emma avait pris pour un rejet était en fin de compte un appel au confort. Elle se releva et sourit à Regina, et la suivit dans la chambre. N'aimant pas perdre le contrôle, Regina Mills décida de s'occuper d'Emma en premier. Elle la coucha sur le matelas et glissa son visage entre les cuisses de cette dernière. Que la blonde soit déjà aussi mouillée ne la surprenait pas. Quand sa langue effleura la partie la plus sensible et tendre entre les jambes d'Emma, cette dernière ne put retenir un gémissement.

\- Putain...

Elle qui avait été en contrôle jusque là le perdit sans possibilité de retour. Emma entra ses doigts dans les cheveux de Regina et joua dans ses boucles brunes et soyeuses alors que la capitaine remonta sa langue entre les lèvres intimes d'Emma avant de venir sucer le clitoris, l'enroula avec sa langue. À jouer avec le désir de Regina, c'est elle qui s'était fait prendre au jeu. Emma arqua le dos pour se coller contre la bouche de Regina, qui ne la quittait pas de sa langue. Elle entra un doigt en elle. La capitaine se sentait puissante de faire perdre le contrôle à Emma, qui, en temps normal, semblait toujours en pleine possession de ses moyens. Rien ne semblait déstabiliser Emma Swan. Rien, sauf les lèvres, la langue et les doigts de Regina Mills. La détective monta rapidement au 7e ciel, serrant ses cuisses autour du visage de Regina pour ne pas qu'elle ne bouge tant qu'elle n'était pas redescendue de son orgasme. Quand les vagues de plaisir devinrent moins intenses, elle remonta le visage de Regina à elle pour l'embrasser, se goûtant au passage.

Jamais Emma n'avait eu un orgasme aussi puissant. Aucune femme ne savait la rendre folle comme Regina. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui rendre la pareille. Elle enroula ses jambes avec celles de Regina et d'un mouvement de bassin, la renversa sur le dos, collant son sexe humide contre celui aussi humecté de Regina. Elle voulait prendre le temps de dévorer sa peau. Emma lui mordit gentiment la peau du cou et avec sa langue se mit à descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine, qu'elle embrassa, prenant ses seins dans ses mains. Elle taquina chaque mamelon avec ses dents avant de reprendre le trajet vers le bas avec sa langue.

Elle savourait chaque parcelle de la peau de la femme qu'elle ne voyait plus comme sa capitaine. Cette dernière se laissait faire, tremblante et gémissante. Quand Emma se rendit entre les cuisses de Regina, elle respira son odeur humide et féminine avant de plonger vers son puits d'amour avec avidité. Pénétrant sa langue en Regina, elle suça les lèvres avec un plaisir évident, trouvant son goût merveilleux. Comme Regina un peu plus tôt, Emma la pénétra avec ses doigts, les bougea rapidement au même rythme que sa langue sur son clitoris. La tension et le désir étaient à son apogée alors que Regina aussi explosa rapidement. Emma s'abreuvait à même le liquide du plaisir de Regina.

Leurs cœurs battant rapidement. Elles étaient bien, sans regret, contrairement à leurs amis. Un petit pincement dans le ventre de Regina lui rappela qu'elle était la capitaine et que la blonde entre ses bras et ses cuisses était sa détective et que les problèmes les attendraient dès le lendemain matin. Mais pour l'instant, Regina ne voulait que penser au moment présent. Elle colla son visage dans le cou d'Emma et s'endormit rapidement, saoule de l'orgasme qu'elle venait de vivre et de l'alcool absorbé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Pour Emma c'était autre chose. Elle ne regrettait rien, et elle n'avait pas peur de ce qui venait de se passer, mais Emma Swan avait peur du changement. Ce qu'elle croyait n'être que du sexe sans lendemain semblait vouloir se transformer en quelque chose d'autre. En quelque chose de plus vrai, plus sérieux, plus durable. Jamais elle n'avait été en fusion avec une femme comme elle l'avait été avec Regina. En cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver Julian et oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Le souffle lent et régulier de Regina lui fit fermer les yeux, se maudissant d'être trop bien dans ses bras chauds pour vouloir bouger. Elle se surprit à se calmer et s'endormir en ne souhaitant que passer plus de temps avec Regina.

Dans l'appartement d'Emma et Gold, Henry se réveilla, pas habitué de dormir seul dans son lit. Il appela son père de sa petite voix et tendit les bras quand Julian entra dans sa chambre. Ne voulant pas retourner dans le lit où Belle était toujours endormie et ne souhaitant pas la réveiller, il se dirigea vers le salon avec son fils dans les bras. Henry se blottit contre lui, son visage dans le cou de Gold et le pouce dans sa bouche et il se rendormit aussitôt.

\- Je suis dans la merde, fiston... Vraiment...

Il déposa sa joue contre la petite tête d'Henry et tomba endormi lui aussi, rêvant d'une vie de famille. Jamais il n'aurait pensé retrouver cet espoir, et il ne le voulait pas. Il n'était pas question de permettre à Isabelle French d'entrer dans son cœur, ou du moins d'y entrer davantage. Cette nuit avait été une erreur.

* * *

 **Eh boy ! Gold aime se compliquer la tête ce fou !**

 **La semaine prochaine on reprendra au réveil... un réveil pas toujours joyeux... ;)**

 **J'ai faim je vais manger... et au prochain chapitre j'espère ?**

 **Qui acceptera le mieux la situation ?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Ah oui après le sexe... bah ... le réveille ! Après tout, Belle est en couple avec Gaston... et Gold n'est pas le genre d'homme à vouloir partager la femme qu'il aime. Euh attendez, j'ai dis le mot : aimer... Oh oh il est dans la merde Julian Gold ! Je trouve que c'est un de mes meilleurs chapitres... La complexité des personnages est à son apogée ici... Du désir, des fuites... de la peur..._

 _Oui, surement que pour Emma et Regina ça va sembler mieux aller que pour Belle et Gold... Car Gold n'est pas capable de gérer normalement ses émotions... Tout comme Belle..._

 _Pour Emma, c'est de la peur... et Regina... bah elle est peut-être celle qu'on voit le moins dans ce chapitre... mais elle a tout un discours :p_

 _Je veux personnellement remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre en privé... je vous aimes._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Dans le silence du matin, les rayons du soleil venaient caresser le visage endormi d'Isabelle French. Elle étira son corps, remplie d'une sensation de bien-être. L'odeur étrangère des draps la réveilla drastiquement, et c'est le cœur battant qu'elle s'assit dans le lit. Elle clignait des yeux tandis que ses souvenirs se recomposaient. Elle chercha Julian dans le lit, mais sa place était froide. Belle se passa la main sur le visage avant de regarder l'heure sur le réveil-matin de la table de chevet de Gold. 6H35 ! Gaston finissait à 7h et elle avait promis de venir le cueillir à la sortie de l'institut. Il voulait lui parler de quelque chose, lui avait-il dit la veille.

Belle se leva du lit rapidement, cherchant les vêtements que Julian avait si suavement retirés la nuit dernière pour lui faire l'amour de façon si intense. Son corps se souvenait de chaque pression de ses lèvres, de ses dents ou de sa langue sur sa peau. Elle en eut du mal à s'habiller tellement son corps était encore excité de ces sensations délicieusement irrésistible. Une fois le combat gagné, elle se mit à la recherche de ses souliers, avant de se rappeler qu'elle les avait retirés devant le divan, quand elle s'était assise avec Henry sur ses genoux. Quand elle sortit de la chambre de Julian, elle entendit de légers ronflements provenant du salon. Belle figea. Julian était affalé sur le divan, Henry contre lui, et dormait, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, appuyée contre le dossier du divan.

Le visage détendu par le sommeil, elle sentit le pincement du désir entre ses jambes, son regard perdu sur le visage qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus magnifique. Se sentant sûrement observé, aiguillé par son instinct de détective, Julian ouvrit les yeux devant une Belle contemplatrice.

\- Je... mes souliers sont à tes pieds...

Entendant une voix inhabituelle, Henry se réveilla aussi et adressa un magnifique sourire aux deux adultes. Julian chercha du regard lesdits souliers et posa ensuite les yeux sur Belle, qui n'avait plus prononcé un mot. Se sentant mal à l'aise, elle fit le tour du divan pour se pencher et prendre ses souliers. Gold se leva. Il ne portait qu'un jeans. Ses cheveux courts étaient mêlés, un cadeau des doigts de Belle durant leur ébats sexuels de la nuit. Henry dans ses bras, il ne quitta pas la psy du regard, ne sachant plus s'il regrettait ou non la nuit passée. Il déposa son fils par terre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire du café. Il se dit que ce pourrait être un bon moyen de briser le malaise du lendemain matin. Après avoir mis ses souliers, elle le regarda, ne sachant plus comment se comporter. Jamais elle n'avait été mal à l'aise après le sexe, mais jamais avant elle n'avait été infidèle. Et jamais, elle n'avait fait l'amour avec un patient. Avant Gold. Il y avait un avant et un après lui dans sa vie.

Se sentant à nouveau observé, Julian s'appuya contre le comptoir et plongea son regard dans celui de Belle, qui comme chaque fois, se sentit fondre devant l'intensité de Gold. Elle regarda l'heure et la panique la prit aux tripes.

\- Je... je dois y aller.

\- Je préparais… Tu ne veux pas un café avant ?

\- Non, euh… Gaston va m'attendre. Je dois aller le chercher au travail avant… avant d'aller au poste.

\- Ah oui... OK... Je comprends… répliqua Julian d'un ton qui oscillait entre la tristesse et le détachement.

Belle sentit que quelque chose dans leur complicité s'était brisé. D'avoir fait l'amour avec lui, mais de se sauver à toutes jambes le lendemain matin pour aller chercher son copain, ferait plus de dégâts qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à imaginer. La pureté et la luminosité des doux moments entre eux venaient d'être gâchées par la réalité qui était venue les frapper de plein fouet. Le froid qui glaçait de l'appartement provenait de Julian Gold qui faisait maintenant dos à Belle, préparant le petit déjeuner d'Henry. Le petit devait sentir l'atmosphère très lourde, car il s'approcha de son père pour venir entourer sa jambe de ses petits bras. Julian se pencha pour le déposer sur le comptoir à côté de lui, ne prenant pas la peine de dire au revoir à Belle.

\- On se voit tantôt, Julian...

\- Ummm..

Belle ferma les yeux et même si elle ne regrettait pas la merveilleuse nuit passée dans ses bras, elle s'en voulait d'avoir cédé à la tentation sans mettre les choses au clair. Mais qu'aurait-elle vraiment mis au clair? Ce n'était même pas clair dans sa tête. Elle était venue chez Gold prétextant de savoir comment il allait après la journée horrible qu'ils avaient passée, alors que ce qu'elle désirait vraiment était ce qui s'était passé dans la réalité. Que pouvait-elle lui dire? J'ai choisi cette nuit car mon copain n'était pas à la maison et je pouvais découcher sans trop de problèmes? Que voulait-elle pour la suite? Elle ne le savait pas. L'impulsivité l'avait menée dans le lit de Gold et l'incertitude l'expulsait maintenant en dehors de son appartement. Belle se faisait croire que tout aurait été différent s'ils avaient parlé avant de faire l'amour. Mais c'était une mascarade indigne de la psy qu'elle était. Julian Gold était un homme d'une rare intensité et rien ne le changerait. Néanmoins, Belle aurait préféré le quitter sur dans de meilleures dispositions.

\- Julian... commença Belle.

\- Putain de merde, tu t'en vas ou non ?

Le ton tranchant de Gold fit sursauter Henry, qui éclata en sanglots et tendit ses mains vers son père. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire serrée. Belle sentit son cœur se contracter jusqu'à en évacuer tout le sang qui s'était transformé en larmes qui lui coulaient maintenant des yeux. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, la peur au ventre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle évita de justesse Emma, qui entrait au même moment.

\- Oh! Salut Belle, tu...

\- Je n'ai pas le temps... On se parle plus tard.

Elle passa en tornade à côté d'Emma pour ne pas que cette dernière remarque ses larmes rouge sang de son cœur brisé qui coulaient le long des joues. La blonde resta figée quelques secondes. Elle fixait Belle, qui s'était dépêchée d'entrer dans une petite voiture verte. Ayant fui l'appartement de Regina pour ne pas vivre un matin sous haute voltige, elle se posait quand même la question : que faisait la psy chez eux si tôt, et pourquoi être partie si rapidement ? Se pourrait-il que Julian et Belle aient eu aussi franchi la limite ? Curieuse de la réponse, elle entra chez elle.

\- Mon bébé fait encore dodo ?

\- Mamaaaaaan.

Après quelques secondes, elle entendit les petits pieds d'Henry courir vers elle. Quand il se jeta dans ses bras, elle cacha son nez dans les cheveux soyeux de son fils avant d'aller dans la cuisine rejoindre Julian. Compte tenu de la catastrophe dans ses cheveux et de ses yeux hantés, elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce que faisait Belle ici. Il lui fit une grimace avant de lui tendre une tasse de café.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi que tu appelais « mon bébé » maintenant...

\- Je crois plus que tu es celui de la psy...

Gold leva les yeux au ciel avant de grogner et d'aller s'asseoir sur le divan du salon, prenant entre ses doigts une vieille croustille abandonnée sur la table la veille. Toujours avec son fils dans les bras, Emma s'approcha de Julian, ne le quittant pas du regard. Quand elle le sentait comme ça, les émotions en ébullition, elle savait qu'elle devait essayer de trouver les bons mots pour ne pas contribuer à l'explosion. Elle prit place à ses côtés, caressant les cheveux d'Henry, avant d'opter pour la stratégie de l'humour.

– Tu as fait peur à Belle ce matin, accoutré comme ça?

Il se tourna vers Emma, avant de souffler sa frustration.

– Elle n'a pas du accepter le nombre d'orgasmes qu'elle a eu hier soir et elle était probablement pressée d'aller vérifier avec son copain le plus qu'il lui en avait donné en une nuit!  
– Pardon ? Tu as couché avec Isabelle French, notre psychologue ?  
– Arrête, tu as bien baisé notre capitaine...

Emma déposa son fils par terre. Elle allait avoir besoin de ses deux mains et de tout son esprit pour bien comprendre. Julian leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'accota quand même contre le divan avec l'envie de hurler le mal qui s'était installé en lui ce matin. Il réussissait de moins en moins à se convaincre que la psy ne lui entrait pas dans la peau. La voir en consultation, une heure par jour, passait facilement. Mais durant les trois derniers jours, c'était devenu douloureux de pouvoir sentir son odeur, voir son magnifique visage et pouvoir la frôler, sans pouvoir la toucher, l'observer sans gêne, se glisser dans son cou pour mieux s'imprégner de son odeur. Il lui avait été impossible se contenir hier soir quand elle est arrivée devant lui, souriante et excité. Il s'était perdu en elle avec un plaisir qui frôlait la folie. Le réveil et le départ de Belle avaient tout changé. Julian le savait pourtant, qu'elle était en couple avec cette armoire à glace, de jeune et bel infirmier qui devait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Belle n'avait jamais mentionné si elle avait quitté son copain avant de courir chez lui pour lui faire l'amour à la folie. Elle devait même le regretter. Son empressement de quitter l'appartement pour aller rejoindre Gaston le démontrait clairement. Comment pouvait-il le lui reprocher de toute manière? Il avait 50 ans. Il était vieux, brisé et ses muscles devaient paraître atrophiés en comparaison avec ceux de Gaston. Mais s'il prenait le temps de rationaliser un peu, ce qu'il faisait rarement, il aurait pu se dire qu'il n'avait aucune preuve que Belle regrettait d'avoir faire l'amour avec lui. Au contraire, elle l'avait même serré très fort lui chuchotant des mots rassurants.

Mais, un des problèmes de Julian Gold était justement qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, surtout quand il était question de sentiments. Ça avait fait l'objet de nombreuses discordes entre Milah et lui. Il s'était éloigné d'elle par peur qu'elle ne se lasse de lui. Il avait peu à peu déserté le lit conjugal, se consacrant exclusivement à Neal. Et quand sa femme lui avait été infidèle, il n'avait eu qu'à se convaincre qu'il avait toujours eu raison et que personne ne pouvait l'aimer. Encore maintenant, il préférait se voiler la face avec ses sentiments pour Belle. Juste avant qu'Henry ne se réveille, il avait été réveillé par la bouche de Belle sur son membre. Jamais il n'avait été réveillé par une femme lui faisant une fellation. Ça s'était poursuivi pour une deuxième ronde sexuelle complète. N'arrivant pas à se rendormir, il s'était ensuite levé et avait choisi d'utiliser le temps qu'il avait à paniquer sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait pris Henry contre lui et avait fini par s'assoupir, au bout de ses forces.

Julian préférait se dire que c'était Belle qui fuyait, dégoûtée d'avoir fait l'amour deux fois de façon consentante et délibérée avec lui. Il gardait en mémoire seulement le moment où elle avait quitté l'appartement quelques instants plus tôt pour rejoindre Gaston. Emma croisa les bras, le regardant toujours avec un mélange de fierté et de réprimande.

\- Comment as-tu osé faire l'amour avec la psy qui doit nous évaluer ? Elle va devoir nous transférer à un autre psy... Merde, Jul'. Je commençais à la trouver super moi cette femme.

\- Je... je n'ai pas pensé à ça.

\- Bah non, tu as pensé avec ton pénis. Merde, merde... Je ne veux pas recommencer le processus autre une autre psy...

Emma le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas avec son l'organe du plaisir qu'il avait pensé la nuit dernière, mais avec son cœur et son âme. C'était encore plus dangereux que s'il avait voulu se la faire une seule fois. Mais la blonde ne voulait pas entrer dans une conversation douloureuse avec Julian.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux... Que fais-tu si Regina te transfère de poste, car tu as pensé avec ta langue et non ta tête ?

\- Ma langue... Tu crois vraiment que c'est la seule chose que j'utilise pour faire l'amour ? Et Regina ne ferait pas ça… Elle devrait justifier mon transfert… et bah, elle ne se commettra pas.

\- Pareil pour Belle... Tu pourras toujours avoir TA psy.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, Julian, et tu le sais.

\- En quoi ?

Elle détestait quand il avait raison et il avait souvent raison, le salaud. La panique s'emparait d'Emma quant à l'avenir de son partenaire. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir sombrer, car il était tombé amoureux d'Isabelle French. La détective avait préféré se fermer les yeux devant les regards brûlants de Belle envers Gold, se concentrant sur son attirance pour la capitaine. Voyant que sa meilleure amie avait envie d'entrer dans des dévoilements trop intimes de son cœur, Julian préférant changer de sujet, et questionner Emma sur la nuit qu'elle avait passée à l'extérieur. Il jeta un regard sur Henry, qui jouait par terre, entre ses deux parents.

\- Et toi... Regina Mills? lança-t-il d'un ton adouci.

\- Quoi, Regina Mills ?

\- Dis-moi tout...

\- Tout, comme dans tout ? s'enquérit Emma, sachant qu'elle serait bien capable de tout lui raconter.

Gold secoua la tête en cachant son premier sourire du matin. Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma, qui vient se coller dans ses bras.

\- Non juste... Juste ton réveil.

\- Ah, tu veux savoir si j'ai fui comme Belle?

\- Umm… Alors ?

\- Non... murmura-t-elle. J'ai fait pire. Je suis partie avant le réveil de Regina.

Julian déposa son menton contre la tête d'Emma, se disant leurs actions à tous les deux étaient pathétiques. Ils ne désiraient pas aller travailler aujourd'hui pour ne pas devoir croiser les deux femmes qui séquestraient leurs têtes. Confortablement installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils sursautèrent à la sonnerie du téléphone de Gold. Emma grogna en se penchant vers la table basse pour regarder qui appelait. Elle eut un sourire en coin en remarquant que c'était Belle. Elle montra le téléphone à Julian qui ferma les yeux en secouant la tête, qui d'un geste de la main lui signifia de laisser la messagerie. Mais Emma Swan n'optérant pas à la demande de Julian, elle répondit.

\- Portable du grognon Gold…

Julian ouvrit brutalement les yeux et la regarda, semi-horrifié, semi-colérique, alors que la blonde lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

\- Euh... Emma ? C'est... c'est Belle... Julian est près de toi ?

\- Il est dans la douche...

\- Ah oui, d'accord... Dis...

\- Ça va, toi ? Tu es partie rapidement ce matin.

\- Euh... oui... j'étais en retard... Je devais aller chercher mon... euh, Gaston au travail.

Gold fit signe à Emma de raccrocher, et devant son regard sombre elle préféra accéder à sa demande.

\- C'est bien ça... Tu veux que je fasse un message à Julian ?

\- Dis-lui juste... euh... Dis-lui juste que j'ai appelé, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu veux qu'il te rappelle après sa douche, répliqua Emma, malgré le regard de plus en plus en colère de Gold.

\- Non non non... Je vais le voir au poste.

\- Parfait, à plus, Belle.

Une fois raccrochée Gold lui retira brutalement le portable de ses mains. Du coin de ses yeux elle le vit regarder le téléphone avant de le mettre dans la poche de son jeans, silencieux. Quand Emma se leva pour se préparer pour aller travailler, Julian la retient par la main.

\- Elle voulait quoi ?

\- Te parler... Sûrement te demander quand vous pouviez recommencer.

\- Très drôle, dit-il les dents serrées.

Elle retira son chandail pour le lancer sur le divan. Elle ne se souciait pas d'être en soutien-gorge devant Julian. Elle se pencha vers lui et prit son visage mal rasé entre ses mains.

\- Julian Leonard Gold! Pourquoi une jeune femme de 33 ans pourrait ne pas vouloir faire l'amour avec toi de nouveau? Tu aimais bien te vanter que tu savais t'y prendre au lit... Peut-être que Belle en veut plus…

\- Ou peut-être qu'elle veut tout simplement me dire qu'elle a dans son lit un homme de son âge et qu'une vieille peau de 50 ans ne peut pas rivaliser…

\- Tu veux rivaliser avec Gaston ?

D'un mouvement du menton, les mains d'Emma quittèrent ses joues et Julian se releva à son tour, sans répondre. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller, tandis qu'Emma prit rapidement un chandail, le sentit pur s'assurer qu'il sentait bon et l'enfila. Elle prépara Henry et l'amena chez Ruby pour la journée.

Dans la voiture, le silence était absolu. Aucun des deux partenaires n'avait envie d'élaborer davantage. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à élaborer des scénarios catastrophes dans leur tête chacun de leur côté. Ils s'attendaient à ce que l'ambiance soit étrange au poste. Emma avait opté pour une attitude décontractée et amnésique : faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quant à Julian, c'était autre chose. Son désordre affectif lui rendant cette option impossible. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un nouveau rejet, une erreur que Belle devait énormément regretter. Ne sachant pas comment gérer sa détresse, il avait appris à produire cette froideur digne de l'Antarctique. Il redoutait les regards de culpabilité de la psy.

Puisqu'ils arrivaient plus tard que d'habitude, tout le poste regarda Emma et Gold avec surprise quand ils arrivèrent enfin. Belle s'y trouvait déjà, en pleine discussion avec un homme que ni Emma ni Gold avait déjà vu. Ce n'était que le nouveau psy, Archibald Hooper pour les agents impliqués dans le meurtre de Coctard, mais Julian ne le percevait pas ainsi. Le démon dans sa tête lui hurlait que Belle allait transférer son suivi à cet homme qui d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas vouloir être au poste de police. Emma jeta furtivement un coup d'œil vers le bureau de la capitaine qui, elle aussi, était dans une discussion animée. Milah Gold ne semblait pas s'être calmée depuis la veille et ça se percevait dans ses réponses à la capitaine.

Les partenaires se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux, quand Belle releva finalement la tête et osa un sourire tremblant vers Emma et Julian. Seule Emma lui renvoya son sourire. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible à son collègue, et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Attention, la psy approche... avertit Emma à voix basse.

\- Bonjour vous deux.

\- Salut Belle...

Le regard bleu de Belle était rivé sur Julian, qui gardait sa tête obstinément baissée, se forçant avec violence pour ne pas la regarder. Il devait garder son cœur froid et en sécurité. Un seul regard de cette déesse et il était foutu. Mais Belle insistait pour ce contact visuel. Elle en avait besoin comme une plante avait besoin d'eau et de soleil pour grandir. Belle voulait s'accrocher au souvenir à leur nuit d'amour, la chérir et vérifier qu'elle ne l'avait pas rêvé comme elle avait rêvé à lui toutes les nuits depuis leur première rencontre. Elle pencha un peu la tête, se trouvant faible. Julian leva enfin ses yeux pour pénétrer son âme à travers son regard. Tout son intérieur se tordit de désir devant le sourire de Belle, mais leurs échanges furent coupés par une Milah qui sortit en furie du bureau de Regina.

\- JULIAN ! Je dois te parler! Tout de suite! ordonna Milah.

Presque soulagé de cette interruption, il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers Milah, qui lui prit le bras sans douceur pour l'amener vers les toilettes. Emma s'approcha de Belle pour y déposer le bras sur son épaule.

\- Il est tellement sollicité de toute part...

\- Pardon ? demanda Belle, surprise.

\- Je taquine... Ne te laisse pas impressionner par son attitude.

Décrochant son regard des anciens époux la psy se tourna vers Emma.

\- Tu es une super psy, mais tu caches très mal tes sentiments...

\- Je ne vois pas de...

\- Je sais pour Julian et toi.

Belle jeta un regard paniqué derrière elle pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu avant de ramener son attention sur Emma. Son regard ne montrait aucune critique ou et aucun reproche ne filtrait. La psy savait parfaitement qu'Emma Swan ne serait pas une alliée, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas se positionner entre Julian et elle. Elle sentit aussi une mise en garde : ne fais aucun mal à Julian Gold, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire de mal, Emma.

\- Non ? Alors tu as prévu quitter ton copain pour Julian ? demanda la blonde.

\- Je... non... Il... Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu as l'habitude de tromper ton copain ?

\- Non !

\- Tu as pensé au mal que ça pourrait faire à Julian ?

Belle secoua la tête, sachant qu'elle n'avait officiellement aucun compte à rendre à Emma Swan, que sa vie privée était très privée, mais quand on entrait dans la vie de Julian Gold, on devait accepter qu'Emma en faisait partie et qu'elle intervenait comme si tout la regardait.

\- Il me fait perdre tous mes moyens... Mais... je ne sais pas Emma. Julian est imprévisible, incontrôlable... Gaston est stable, facile. Hier, c'était la plus magnifique nuit de ma vie, jamais aucun homme n'avait réussi à me faire ressentir toutes les émotions que Julian m'a procurées. C'était... comme une évidence. Pourtant le matin... il était agressif et brutal dans ses paroles. Gaston est prévisible, heureux... Je n'ai pas toujours à me demander à quoi il pense... Avec Julian c'est...

\- C'est excitant? Nouveau? Addictif ?

\- Oui...

\- Fais-lui attention, Isabelle... Il a tendance à…

\- Détective Swan, dans mon bureau, coupa Regina depuis l'entrée de son bureau.

Emma sursauta violemment au son de voix de sa capitaine. Si Gold avait pu éviter la confrontation avec Belle, Emma n'aurait pas cette chance. Quand elle fit face à Regina, cette dernière arborait un visage indéchiffrable. Il était impossible pour la détective de juger de son humeur. Abandonnant Belle, elle entra dans le bureau. Regina ferma la porte derrière elle. D'un signe de main, elle invita Emma à s'asseoir, avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

Plus nerveuse qu'elle voulait se l'avouer, Emma jouait avec la fermeture éclair de son manteau de cuir. Elle ouvrit finalement bouche pour parler.

\- Je veux...

\- C'est moi qui parle, la coupa Regina.

Après s'être assurée que personne n'était près de son bureau, elle se penche légèrement vers Emma, le visage toujours impassible.

\- Je t'ai déçue à ce point hier pour que tu partes comme une voleuse ce matin ?

\- Tu sais très bien que non... Voyons… Pourquoi tu crois ça ?

\- Car je me suis réveillée seule... Je me suis endormie dans tes bras, et je me suis réveillée seule dans mon appartement, sans même un petit mot pour m'aviser de ton départ. Remarque que c'était clair…

\- Je... Non… Tu ne… Henry était à la maison et je devais…

\- Il était avec son père.

Emma se passa la main sur le front se disant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'inventer toute sorte de scénarios comme Julian. Belle était partie rapidement, mais elle n'avait pas caché à Gold qu'elle allait rejoindre son copain. Emma devait le même respect à Regina, et ce même si sa réponse montrerait un côté moins étincelant d'elle. Elle opta pour la vérité et avoua ses sentiments à Regina.

\- J'ai eu peur.

\- Peur ? De quoi ? De moi ? demanda Regina, surprise devant autant d'honnêteté et de candeur.

À vrai dire, quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin, Regina n'avait pas du tout le même regard impassible qu'en ce moment. Elle était passée par toute une gamme d'émotion, de la tristesse à l'anxiété, et de la déception à la colère.

\- Oui... de nous… De ce qui s'était passé.

Regina se recula sur sa chaise. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Emma Swan était complexe, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de discussion aussi tôt dans leur relation. Regina croyait même que la fuite d'Emma reflétait justement son envie de tout oublier et son absence d'implication dans leur relation maintenant qu'elle avait gagné son pari et qu'elle avait réussi à mettre la capitaine dans son lit. Regina s'était sentie utilisée ce matin, naïve d'avoir espéré davantage, mais maintenant, elle voyait un nouveau côté d'Emma.

-, Mais tu n'as pas tout fait pour remporter ton pari et qu'on passe une nuit ensemble?

\- Oui, et je ne le regrette pas. C'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite qui m'a fait peur…

\- Ce qui s'est passé ensuite? On s'est endormies…

\- Justement… J'avais envie de dormir contre toi… J'avais envie de rester…

\- Alors tu es partie?

\- Non… Euh… oui, mais juste rendu au matin… Je suis trop compliquée pour toi…

\- Je décide ce qui est compliqué ou non pour moi, Emma… Et je peux comprendre… si tu m'expliques… Je ne serais pas tombée à tes genoux pour te supplier d'être plus simple sinon je te tournerais le dos...

\- Je sais...

\- Vraiment ? Tu avais peur de quoi ? Que je te regard différemment? Que je te déclare mon amour en hurlant à la lune devant tout le monde au poste? Ici, je suis capitaine, je suis ta supérieure. Ce qui s'est passé hier est d'ordre personnel...

\- Peut-être que c'est moi qui a peur de ma propre envie de hurler à la lune que je tombe amoureuse de toi... Je ne suis pas prête… Ce que je ressens pour toi me terrifie, Regina…

Regina ne sut trop quoi répondre. Elle avait une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que c'était trop tôt pour elle aussi, mais que la détective blonde était déjà entrée de plein fouet dans son cœur. Regina voulait la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle aussi tombait amoureuse, mais Killian Jones entra sans frapper dans son bureau, le regard paniqué.

\- Nous étions mieux quand les Gold se détestaient... Milah et Julian sont partis au palais de justice. Si Jérémy n'est pas remis en liberté... je crois... qu'ils prévoient l'enlever.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que...

\- J'avais compris, Jones... Tu es certain de ça ? coupa Regina.

\- Milah m'a parlé de son plan ce matin... Elle ne voulait pas que le jeune soit protégé. Elle le voulait dans la rue pour que l'organisation pour lequel il travaille pense qu'il a collaboré avec les flics... et qu'il se fasse tuer. Comme j'ai refusé de la suivre, elle m'a dit que Julian serait plus compréhensif. Et comme... comme ils viennent de partir ensemble, je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils prévoient faire.

La capitaine se leva rapidement, renversant sa chaise, ordonna à Emma d'aller au palais de justice pour arrêter les deux parents meurtris. Elle se rendit à l'entrée de son bureau.

\- BELLE! Tu pars avec Emma et tu nous ramènes les Gold.

* * *

 **Alors... ? Bien ou non ?**

 **Un petit spoiler du prochain chapitre ? Je dois avouer que dans une de mes fics (** Avoir du crocodile dans son code génétique **) je suis tombée dans le piège de Milah la salope ! Elle n'est pas un personnage sympathique, par le fait qu'elle abandonne Bae par haine de son mari... Je n'ai jamais cru Milah quand elle lui dit qu'elle ne l'a jamais aimée... Car quand il lui annonce qu'il part à la guerre : ELLE NE VEUT PAS ! Mais elle reste une personne superficielle et le paraître est plus important que tout... Bref. Dans le prochain chapitre il a une discussion Belle/Milah qui me fait grand plaisir...**

 **Milah déteste son ex mari à la hauteur qu'elle l'a aimé : la la folie !**

 **Voilà...**


	11. Chapter 11

_Alors alors... que c'est compliquer avec Regina, Belle, Emma et Julian ! Je voulais vraiment donner une rédemption à Milah ET Gold ! Faire ce qui n'a jamais été possible dans la série : se pardonner. Je n'ai jamais cru Milah quand elle a dit à Rumple qu'elle ne l'a jamais aimée... Elle ne voulait ps qu'il parte à la guerre, elle était douce et aimante avec lui... l'embrassant sans dégoût. Après bah ... Ici je garde la même personnalité... superficiel et égoïste... MAIS, elle évolue..._

 _Je voulais vraiment une rencontre Milah/Belle dans la série ! Alors j'ai fais ma propre rencontre... leurs première conversation !_

 _Il aura aussi un petit tête à tête révélatrice entre Regina et Belle._

 _Je voulais remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement... je vous aime._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Belle était assise bien droite sur le siège du côté passager de la voiture qui filait à toute allure sur l'autoroute. Au volant, Emma, dont le regard ne dérogeait pas du véhicule devant qu'elle voulait dépasser. Sauf les soubresauts de leur respiration, le trajet jusqu'au palais de justice se fit en silence. La blonde était encore sous l'envoûtement de sa discussion interrompue avec Regina, alors que Belle se préparait à redevenir l'intervenante, non la personne. Elle accueillait à bras ouverts la psychologue qu'elle était, prête à aider un de ses patients en détresse. Elle était consciente que ce patient avait pour nom Julian Gold et qu'il se trouvait aussi à être l'homme avec qui elle venait de passer la nuit à faire l'amour comme jamais elle n'aurait espéré expérimenter le sexe adultère. Mais, elle tentait d'en faire abstraction le plus possible. Julian semblait toutefois ne pas vouloir être dans la même pièce qu'elle et cela poserait problème pour l'intervention, se dit-elle. Quand elles arrivèrent dans le stationnement, Emma ne prit même pas la peine de garer la voiture. Elle l'immobilisa, retira les clés et partit à la course. Belle la suivait le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'avait pas été soumis au même entraînement physique que la détective.

Dans la salle de cour, elles repérèrent rapidement les deux détectives. Gold était debout, le dos accoté contre le mur, les bras croisés, tapant du pied à peine discrètement. Il semblait impatient, même s'il bougeait à peine. Son corps était tellement crispé que Belle pensa qu'il aurait sûrement mal aux muscles le lendemain de s'imposer autant de stress. Le regard de Gold ne décrochait pas de Jeremy. La salle était pleine, mais c'était lui qu'il regardait, c'était indéniable. Jeremy avait son audience pour sa représentation pour sentence. Quant à Milah, elle venait de s'accoter contre son ex-mari, le visage fermé, fixant elle aussi le jeune homme. C'est elle qui remarqua la présence de Belle et d'Emma en premier. Elle donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Julian, qui se pencha vers elle en grognant, avant de suivre son regard.

Belle déguisa son visage sous un regard froid tandis qu'Emma s'approcha de ses collègues en colère. Gold ne bougea pas quand Emma se planta devant eux, les mains sur les hanches. Milah regardait Emma de son air de supériorité avant de se remettre debout, droite. Belle s'approcha lentement d'eux pour capter ce qu'Emma disait à voix basse.

· – … fous de croire que vous pourrez l'approcher…

· – De quoi tu parles ? Nous avons tout à fait le droit d'assister à sa représentation, répliqua Julian d'une voix sèche.

· – Je suis au courant de votre plan…

· – De notre plan ? En fait, je ne sais pas pour Milah, mais mon plan consiste à écouter ce qui se passe en ce moment, et tu m'empêches d'y arriver…

· – Julian…

· – Emma…

· – Killian a dit que...

· – Killian, toujours lui ! Voilà une personne digne de confiance ! Et tu n'es pas mieux, toi, Emma Swan ! Tu crois tout ce qu'il te dit, la ridiculisa Milah.

· – Ce qu'Emma veut dire c'est que l'information que nous avons eue du détective Jones nous menait à croire que vous vouliez faire... quelque chose… euh… d'illégal, dit Belle défendant très maladroitement Emma et faisant exploser le nombre de sujets disponibles pour railleries.

Milah leva ses yeux sur son ex-mari avant de secouer la tête. Ils parlaient à voix basse pour ne pas déranger le déroulement de la cour de justice. Emma allait rajouter quelque chose quand le marteau du juge les fit tous sursauter.

· – Avec les éléments qui m'ont été donnés, je ne vois pas de raison de te garder en prison en attendant ton procès... À moins que tu fasses la demande de te retrouver sous protection ?

Gold et Milah retinrent leur souffle durant quelques secondes.

· Non, Monsieur le Juge.

· Très bien. Mais j'exige que tu fasses en séjour en maison de transition pour jeunes et que tu respectes les règles de la maison, notamment le couvre-feu à 21:30…

Le reste des paroles du juge fut perdu dans la brume. Belle avait compris que Jérémy Boyle se retrouverait dans la rue, à la merci du réseau qui allait probablement croire qu'il avait collaboré avec la police. Elle observait Julian. Ce dernier avait une expression de vainqueur sur son visage, comme s'il croyait que le meurtre de Jeremy allait lui apporter un bien quelconque. Son fils ne reviendrait jamais et Belle avait peur du moment où Julian réaliserait que même la vengeance ne viendrait pas à bout d'assouvir toute la haine qu'il portait en lui. Avec un tel jugement, Belle se doutait que c'est probablement lui qui allait faire couler la rumeur que le jeune homme avait parlé à la police. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était le même homme qui lui avait si généreusement fait l'amour la nuit passée. Comment pouvait-il se réjouir à la pensée que l'ancien meilleur ami de son fils allait sûrement être assassiné par le même groupe qui avait tué Neal ? Elle devait lui demander. Elle fonça vers lui. À ce moment, Milah s'était éloignée pour discuter avec l'avocat de Jeremy. Il n'y avait que Julian, Emma et quelques autres détectives autour.

\- Julian ! lança Belle d'un ton qui se voulait imposant.

– Ce n'est pas le moment, Miss French.

Depuis quand était-elle devenue Miss French ? Ça déstabilisa complètement Belle qui s'attendait à ce que Julian détourne le regard, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il la garde en distance en l'appelant par son nom de famille. Alors qu'elle voulait lui demander comment il pouvait se réjouir suite à ce jugement, elle s'emporta et embrouilla son discours et sa crédibilité.

– Miss French ? Vraiment ? C'est tout à fait nouveau ça ! Après les vocalises que j'ai pu entendre...

Belle se mordit la langue, sachant parfaitement qu'elle venait de trop s'emporter et qu'il ne fallait pas être un medium pour comprendre ce qu'elle impliquait. Emma fut surprise d'entendre Belle aborder de façon si peu subtile leur nuit d'amour. Julian plissa les yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte, déstabilisé devant le débordement de la psy. Devant le visage blême de Gold, Isabelle French prit la décision, disons plutôt maladroite et pernicieuse de l'ébranler encore plus, se laissant aller comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Les quelques agents présents s'éloignèrent, prenant des paris entre eux : qui de Julian Gold ou de la psy French allait gagner le combat verbal ?

– Comment peux-tu être le même homme ? Tu peux pourtant être si sensible et attentif ! Comment est-ce que l'homme que j'ai devant moi peut-il se réjouir de ce jugement ? Ça ne t'embête même pas un peu ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

– Oui, Miss French, ça m'embête... De savoir qu'il n'est pas en prison, là où serait sa place...

Il se redressa, décollant son dos du mur, regardant autour de lui. Quelques personnes leur jetaient toujours des coups d'œil curieux et il s'approcha de l'oreille de Belle et lui murmura :

– Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde nous regarde !

Belle regarda autour d'elle. Gold avait dit juste. Milah les regardait de loin, intriguée de ce qui se passait. Les yeux d'Emma étaient sortis de leurs orbites, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles de ce faux pas, et ne pouvant pas cacher son sourire, fière qu'elle était de Belle. Elle remarqua les détectives au loin, qui leur souriaient toujours.

– Quoi ? Je suis psychologue, c'est une technique d'intervention ! se justifia Belle alors qu'elle regardait le sol et analysait le chemin le plus court vers la sortie.

Quand elle vit Milah Gold s'échapper du palais, elle avait trouvé son excuse. Rien dans le dossier de la femme ne démontrait un trouble quelconque. Durant 15 ans, elle avait accusé son ancien époux du meurtre de son fils. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui, et en si peu de temps, elle venait de changer son fusil d'épaule pour s'apercevoir que Julian n'avait eu que le malheur d'avoir fermé les yeux.

C'est pour cela, entre autres, qu'elle prit à décision de suivre Milah. Elle voulait aussi limiter les dégâts auprès de Julian et le laisser aux soins d'Emma. Belle avait parfaitement compris que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment, de confronter davantage Julian pour leur nuit passée ensemble. Elle se demandait même ce qui lui avait pris il y a quelques secondes de même oser aborder le sujet. Pas de doute, il lui faisait perdre ses moyens et c'était dangereux pour sa carrière et pour son équilibre émotionnel. Elle se lança à la poursuite de l'ex-femme de son patient/amant/meilleur sexe de sa vie.

· Milah... Attendez.

Cette dernière se retourna en poussant un soupir. Elle faisait maintenant face à la psychologue. Milah n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait remarqué les regards échangés entre Julian et la psy. Et avec le petit numéro que Belle venait de faire, même si elle n'avait rien entendu, elle avait remarqué le changement physique des deux. Même si elle comprenait l'attraction que son ex-mari pouvait exercer, elle eut pitié de la jeune femme.

· N'êtes-vous pas censée être avec Julian ?

· Emma est en meilleure position pour le contenir pour l'instant.

· Ah ! Vous avez compris rapidement qu'Emma était aussi folle que lui…

· Je ne crois pas que Julian soit fou. Je crois...

· Évidemment qu'il n'est pas fou au sens où vous l'entendez... Mais il a égaré son cœur et ça peut mener à des comportements plutôt dérangeants...

Belle sourit tendrement à Milah, avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

· Il contrôle mal ses émotions...

· Il fait toujours cet effet aux femmes. Me vous inquiétez pas, ça vous passera... Un jour du moins. C'était plus facile de le détester... Il... il sait comment entrer dans la peau des gens et les rendre complètement dingues.

· Vous êtes toujours amoureuse de lui, constata Belle.

D'abord sous le choc des dernières paroles de Belle, Milah pencha la tête vers l'arrière pour éclater de rire, de façon tellement spontanée et sincère que Belle en eut un sourire.

· Je crois que Julian peut engendrer seulement deux sentiments : l'amour et la haine. Et les deux de façon si passionnée. Personne ne reste indifférent... Si je l'aime encore ? Non... Je dis juste que c'était plus facile pour moi quand je le haïssais à mort...

· Le détester gardait Neal avec vous...

· Je... je n'ai jamais voulu lui être infidèle, mais... il... il ne me voyait plus. Il réservait son affection exclusivement Neal... Je... je lui en veux encore pour ce sentiment de haine qu'il a fait pousser en moi.

· Vous avez voulu le faire réagir, qu'il ressente au moins des émotions à votre égard ?

· Je voulais récupérer l'homme que j'avais marié... Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit quand je lui ai parlé de Killian ? Il...

· Il vous a répondu qu'il savait que personne ne pouvait l'aimer ?

Milah en resta sans voix, comment la psy pouvait à se point là le connaître ? Tout à coup, Milah se méfiait de la psychologue. Peut-être que Gold lui avait déjà parlé de la situation ? Sinon, comment avait-elle pu lui répondre ce qu'elle même avait encore du mal à comprendre et qui est malgré tout ce qu'il est, malgré tout la confiance qu'il semble dégager, Julian Gold a une très faible estime de lui-même et qu'il s'excuse presque d'exister, encore plus depuis que son fils n'est plus. C'était peut-être vrai que la psy était une déesse, un genre de Dieu omniprésent qui connait toutes les faiblesses et t'accepte inconditionnellement ? Ce genre de Dieu ne connaissait pas le rejet. Une femme comme Belle pouvait être extrêmement dangereuse pour Julian. Il n'avait jamais su quoi faire avec un trop-plein d'émotion et c'est ce que cette femme semblait provoquer en lui. Elle le rendrait probablement fou, ou elle le guérirait, ce qui était complètement injuste puisqu'il deviendrait l'homme que Milah avait toujours voulut avoir : un homme patient, affectueux et capable de mettre des mots sur ses émotions. Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle était divisée dans son cœur, elle voulait que Julian s'en sorte, qu'il soit enfin heureux et d'un autre côté, elle était en colère qu'il ne se soit pas laissé aller à son amour et la psy était le catalyseur de cette colère.

· Non. Pas du tout, répondit-elle à Belle.

· Ah ?

· Vous pensez le connaître à ce point ? Après quelques séances ? Vous pensez qu'en quelques mots vous allez lui reconstruire son cœur ?

· Qu'est-ce qui vous fâche dans ce que je viens de vous dire, Milah ?

· Je ne suis pas fâchée ! Je vous trouve présomptueuse !

· Vous avez peur de perdre votre lien avec lui ?

· Oui ! Mais… je veux dire NON ! Non ! C'est juste qu'un homme qui ne croit pas mériter d'amour est très dangereux... Il détruit tout autour de lui, c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore détruit Swan, continua Milah. Vous devriez vous protéger, voilà ce que je veux dire.

· Il se détruit lui, dans son sillage il détruit ceux qui l'aime le plus. L'amitié n'a pas la même implication que l'amour. Emma est sa petite sœur, sa meilleure amie, la mère de son fils, Henry. Il était amoureux de vous, il devait se donner plus, se montrer plus disponible et...

· Et ? … Il en a été incapable. Et maintenant je vois qu'il en serait capable avec vous… Je suis contente pour lui, mais ça me blesse…

· Je crois que vous serez toujours très importante pour Julian… Rien ne peut changer ça…

· C'était plus facile de le détester…

· Peut-être… Mais votre mieux-être passera par l'acceptation de l'évolution de votre relation avec Julian…

· Je comprends pourquoi il est fou de vous…

· De quoi ? Euh… Non. Je ne suis pas attirée par lui, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire…

· Je parlais de Julian…

· Ah…

Comment Milah pouvait penser que Julian était amoureux d'elle ? Normalement Belle était capable de voir les signaux et s'arrangeait toujours pour que si un patient était amoureux d'elle, qu'il en vienne à la conclusion que ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais un besoin d'écoute, d'être comprit. Avec Julian elle avait bien senti une attirance, elle l'avait si passionnément expérimentée la veille, mais de là à être amoureux... Le cœur de Belle battait plus rapidement, elle n'avait pas envie que ce supposé sentiment amoureux soit un transfert comme avec tous ses autres patients hommes qui s'était cru amoureux d'elle. Quand Belle ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Milah que tout ça était faux et ridicule, son portable se mit à sonner, annonçant un message texte. Elle regarda et fronça les sourcils devant le message d'Emma. Belle se retourna vers Milah.

· On va devoir retourner au poste, la capitaine veut nous voir... Je... je peux monter avec vous ?

· Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas me faire tuer par Julian, car je vous ai laissée seule au palais de justice...

· Pardon ? répliqua Belle, surprise.

· Vous pensez vraiment que personne n'est au courant pour... l'attirance entre Julian et vous ?

· Je...

· Ne vous inquiétez pas... Personne ne peut se douter que vous avez déjà... fait l'essai de la marchandise.

· De quoi parlez-vous ?

· Je connais Julian très bien, ma chère. Et je sais qu'il... sait se rendre indispensable. Il croit que personne ne peut nous faire monter au 7e ciel comme lui sait le faire... et le connard a raison.

Sur ce, Milah fit signe à la psy de la suivre. Belle avala sa salive avec difficulté et comme une automate, se mit à suivre la détective. Belle semblait perdre la main, du moins avec les personnes du poste de Storybrooke. Elle croyait être capable d'amener Milah à se confier. Elle avait réussi oui, mais l'ex-femme de Julian l'avait aussi déstabilisée avec son insinuation que Julian Gold était amoureux, non pas amoureux, mais fou d'elle. Belle sentit son cœur battre dans ses oreilles durant tout le trajet, alors que Milah conduisait avec sur les lèvres un demi-sourire de fierté.

L'arrivée au poste lui retira pourtant son sourire, quand elles virent Emma debout, l'air perdu, alors que Regina s'époumonait contre Julian dans son bureau. Belle se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait dans bureau vitré, alors que Milah se dirigea furieusement vers Killian Jones, qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

· Espèce de merde ! cria Milah, faisant sursauter Emma tout autant que Belle.

Killian se leva d'un bond devait la furie de la détective qui était arrivée devant lui, et qui empoigna le collet de son éternel manteau de cuir.

· Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de foutre la merde partout ?

· Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Milah. Tu avais un mauvais plan... Je devais avertir la capitaine.

· C'est surtout que j'ai refusé ton aide et que je voulais celui de Julian...

· Non...

· Il a dit à la capitaine qu'il avait refusé ta proposition, répliqua Emma.

Killian ferma les yeux devant l'intervention d'Emma, alors que Belle comprit la situation, en même temps que Milah.

· Tu es jaloux de Julian ? Tu veux à ce point-là te faire remarquer que tu voulais lui mettre un autre blâme dans son dossier, en sachant parfaitement qu'il se ferait suspendre... Mais quel con tu es...

· Il ne te mérite pas... commença Killian

· Pauvre con ! Vraiment Jones, tu n'es qu'un con. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Julian... Ça ne changera pas. Mets ça dans ta tête une bonne fois pour toutes ! Mais jamais... JAMAIS, je ne t'aimerais... Tu... tu es pour moi un mauvais souvenir... Sans toi... jamais je ne me serais disputée avec Julian cette nuit-là... Jamais il n'aurait eu la patience d'écouter tous mes reproches et il n'aurait jamais... Neal serait parmi nous... Et tu me fais une...

· Détective Gold, dans mon bureau... Isabelle et Swan aussi, ordonna Regina.

Milah cracha au visage de Killian avant de le lâcher, le regardant avec un air de dégoût, et sans un regard pour Emma ou Belle, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la capitaine. Emma secoua sa tête lança un regard froid vers Killian et suivit sa collègue, tandis que Belle donna un mouchoir à Killian pour qu'il s'essuie le visage. Ce dernier baissa son regard bleu pour venir à la rencontre de celui de la psychologue.

· Je... je ne voulais pas mal faire... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve dans le trouble à cause de... de lui.

· Milah est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions... Elle vit des moments difficiles. Des moments qu'elle ne peut partager qu'avec Julian.

· Il n'est pas bien pour elle... Je... suis.

· Vous êtes amoureux d'elle, c'est facile à deviner... Soyez patient... et présent, si elle vous demande.

Killian secoua la tête, se passa une main devant les yeux avant de reprendre son air de soyeux pirate.

· Jamais... elle n'aura jamais besoin de moi.

· Soyez simplement présent, Killian... Ça ne sert à rien de vous jeter devant elle. Croyez-moi, encouragez-la au lieu de la décourager.

Belle lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de se diriger à son tour vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie. L'atmosphère changea drastiquement une fois entrée, c'était électrique, colérique, bordélique. Julian était assis, les bras croisés, le visage fermé hermétiquement, aucune chaleur ne se dégageait de l'homme. Milah c'était positionné derrière lui, se protégeant à l'aide de son aura glacial, tandis qu'Emma était accotée contre la vitre à côté de la porte, calquant son attitude à celui de son partenaire : fermer et inaccessible. Regina était debout derrière son bureau, son visage en colère, ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

· Qu'est-ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire au palais de justice ? demanda la capitaine à Milah.

· Julian ne vous a pas répondu ?

· C'est à vous que je le demande...

· Assister à l'audition théâtrale du jeune Boyle...

· Pourquoi ?

Milah s'éloigna quelque peu de Gold, qui sentant son ex-femme prête à exploser, afficha un sourire annonciateur de catastrophes. Belle avait été témoin pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps du Julian Gold aimant le chaos et qui s'en régalait.

· Pourquoi ? Vous le demandez sérieusement, capitaine Mills ? Car il est vivant... VIVANT ! Lui est vivant alors que mon fils... mon beau Neal, lui, est mort. Car son père, ici présent, ne fait que survivre depuis 15 ans ! Car j'ai plein de questions auxquelles Jeremy n'a pas répondu... Car… Car…

· Milah, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier de vos intentions... Rien ne s'est passé au palais de justice, Regina. Rien. Ils n'étaient présents que pour assister à la comparution de Jeremy. Et ensuite... nous sommes revenus au poste, intervient Belle.

Regina regarda son amie avec étonnement. Alors que Milah lui fit un sourire tremblant, la remerciant pour son intervention, Julian lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Une lueur indescriptible était passée dans son regard, mais Belle n'était pas en état de le comprendre. Seule Emma semblait s'amuser de la situation. Elle semblait aimer voir Regina dans tous ses états et Belle venait de gagner davantage de points avec elle, en prenant la défense de Gold.

D'un mouvement sec de la main, Regina congédia tout le monde. Julian se leva lentement, regardant sa capitaine dans les yeux, lui faisant ainsi bien comprendre qu'il était au courant pour le sexe entre Emma et elle. Il se retourna, et sans un regard pour Belle, il prit Emma par le cou et d'un mouvement de tête invita Milah à les suivre.

· Tu restes, Belle, dit Regina quand la psy se retourna pour sortir à son tour.

La psy ferma les yeux avant de se retourner lentement vers Regina, qui s'approcha d'elle toujours en colère.

· C'était quoi ça ? Tu es intervenue dans ma discipline...

· Tu m'as fait venir ici pour évaluer deux de tes détectives... Hurler sur l'un d'eux, car il était présent dans un palais de justice...

· TON patient avait de mauvaises intentions...

· Selon les dires de qui ? Killian Jones ? Il est amoureux de Milah et présentement il est jaloux de l'attention qu'elle porte à Julian...

· Quoi ?

· Il t'a menti, Regina... Il...

Belle détestait le mensonge, elle savait que Killian avait dénoncé les Gold, car il était jaloux, mais les ex-époux avaient vraiment eu de mauvaises intentions. Belle ne voulait pas anéantir ses chances de vraiment entrer en contact avec Julian. Outre le sexe, elle avait commencé à avoir sa confiance et la journée d'aujourd'hui avait peut-être faire reculer son avancée. Elle ne voulait pas en plus qu'il reçoive un autre blâme, surtout que rien ne s'était passé. Belle se disait que c'était un tout petit mensonge innocent. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'avoir pris la défense de Milah et Julian n'allait pas plus leur nuire davantage.

· Il a inventé cette histoire de complot, car elle a refusé qu'il soit présent avec elle au palais de justice... Elle voulait Julian.

· C'est de l'insubordination... Il mérite...

· Rien du tout, Regina... Ton poste est à feu et à sang. Tes agents regardent tous dans ta direction pour savoir s'ils devraient te faire confiance. Milah et Julian sont dans de bien meilleurs termes. Le groupe est ressoudé... C'est plus que depuis les 15 ans qu'ils sont séparés. Laisse couler... Laisse-les travailler. Ils te surprendront...

Regina secoua la tête, mais poussa un long soupir avant de se diriger vers sa chaise. Son amie avait raison. Regina avait la tête ailleurs et se détestait de se laisser distraire par sa nuit de la veille. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas en parler, mais elle avait un besoin énorme de le dire à voix haute, à sa meilleure amie.

· Belle, je peux parler à mon amie, pas à la psy ?

· Évidemment...

· Non... je veux dire... Ce que tu vas entendre je le dis à Belle, pas à Isabelle.

Belle fronça les sourcils et vint s'asseoir en face de Regina.

· J'ai... j'ai couché avec Emma Swan... hier soir.

· Regina...

· Je sais, je sais... je ne le dis pas à la psy... Sois mon amie ici, pas la professionnelle...

· Confidence pour confidence... Je ne parle pas à la capitaine, mais à Gina, ma meilleure amie... J'ai fait la même chose...

· Quoi ? Avec Emma Swan ?

· NON... non... avec Julian... Gold.

· Oh...

Regina ferma les yeux, jamais Belle n'avait passé la ligne patient/professionnelle et jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa meilleure amie serait capable d'infidélité. Mais avant tout, elle comprit qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans de beaux draps. Elles avaient outrepassé leurs droits et avaient commis ce qui était illégal moralement.

* * *

 **la confidence aura-t-elle des conséquences ?**

 **Je n'ai rien contre Killian Jones, j'ai même concentré une trilogie sur le GoldenHook ;) Mais il agit comme un homme jaloux !**

 **Suivra-t-il les conseils de Belle ( j'adorais leur amitié dans la série ;) )**

 **Ça ne sera pas facile pour aucun des deux futurs couple, mais je promets un chapitre 12 sur des conversations entre Regina/Emma au poste et Julian/Belle sur le terrain... en pleine nuit :p**

 **Alors à la semaine prochaine?**


	12. Chapter 12

_Voilà un autre chapitre ! Bien axé sur les deux couple a devenir ( enfin qui sait, peut-être qu'ils sont tous trop con ) Les répercussions de leurs nuit d'amouuuurrr ! Bon un couple en parlera, alors que l'autre... là déjà fait dans un autre chapitre ! En fait... voilà un peu de chaleur, de la paranoïa, de la dispute aussi... avant le retour du drame, mais hey c'est moi quand même :p !_

 _Il semble que les deux derniers chapitres on été moins apprécié, est-ce parce que le gros drame n'y est plus ? Parce que l'écriture est moins bonne ? Tout ces réponses ou aucune des deux ?_

 _Mais bon... Je voulais remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, merci je vous aime._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

L'atmosphère au poste semblait s'être adoucie depuis l'explosion de colère de la capitaine un peu plus tôt. Le brouhaha habituel venait envelopper les détectives qui semblaient tous occupés par la paperasse et chuchotaient entre eux. Belle était assise à côté d'Emma, au bureau des deux détectives, alors que Julian était en face d'elles. Ils ne se parlaient pas, mais Belle leva plusieurs fois ses yeux vers Julian, le surprenant ainsi à l'observer aussi. Et chaque fois, elle entendait Emma retenir un rire entre ses lèvres. Le portable de la psy sonna, les faisant tous les trois sursauter.

\- Putain ! Évidemment que sa sonnerie est la musique du film _The Piano..._ marmonna Julien.

Belle sentit son cœur battre la chamade à l'idée que Julian connaisse cette pièce musicale et qu'il connaisse également le film. Son afficheur indiquait le numéro de téléphone de Gaston. Elle se rembrunit légèrement. Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait pas être Julian, il était assis devant elle ! À quoi s'attendait-elle ? Quand même, Belle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue. Mais elle savait que Gaston et elle devaient discuter de dont il avait parlé brièvement ce matin. Elle répondit à voix basse.

\- Gaston ?

Du coin des yeux, elle vit que Julian leva la tête vers elle, avant de serrer les mâchoires et de ronchonner en replongeant son attention sur son dossier. Elle aurait préféré être dans un endroit plus intime, mais elle était en service. Le simple fait de le penser lui donna envie d'éclater nerveusement de rire. En si peu de temps, elle se considérait déjà comme une consultante et comme la partenaire d'Emma et Julian. La voix de Gaston la ramenait dans la réalité.

\- Oui... oui je sais. Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je... je ne sais pas. Gaston. Je suis sur le terrain… Je finis quand je finis… Quand on me dit de rentrer... Je sais que ton avion est ce soir... Oui, c'est ça appelle-moi quand tu arriveras... Oui...

Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, le regard de Belle se posa instinctivement sur Gold, qui baissa rapidement la tête, tandis qu'Emma ne se gênait pas pour la fixer et lui sourire.

\- Ton copain ne peut pas se passer de toi ? demanda la blonde, souriant devant le grognement de Julian.

\- Oh... non, non... Il part pour un séminaire d'une semaine... Son... son avion est ce soir... C'est de ça qu'il devait me parler ce matin, répliqua Belle, mettant l'accent sur ces derniers mots pour expliquer son départ précipité du matin.

Gold se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais ne leva pas son regard vers elle. Emma en rajouta.

\- Tu peux partir, tu sais, si tu veux être présente pour son départ... C'est ton amoureux, après tout.

\- Tout à fait. L'amour passe avant le travail, enchaîna Julian, gardant toujours ses yeux obstinément baissés.

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il part seulement une semaine...

Belle essaya de capter le regard de Gold en penchant la tête vers lui. Elle le vit fermer lentement les yeux, en secouant la tête. Emma lui toucha le bras et quand Belle se tourna vers elle, la détective leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant et pointant son menton vers Julian. La psy sourit faiblement à Emma, avant de revenir vers son rapport sur l'incident de la veille avec Milah et Julian dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Cette fois-ci, c'est le téléphone du bureau qui sonna. Julian fut plus rapide qu'Emma et répondit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Gold... D'accord. Quelle adresse ? Quel genre de surveillance ? Parfait... On arrive.

Il déposa le combiné, ouvrit le tiroir du bureau, sortit son arme de service et se leva, le regard vers Emma.

\- Nous avons une nuit de surveillance... Alors... Belle, tu peux aller réconforter ton copain avant son départ.

Emma prit elle aussi son arme, tandis que Belle se leva, le regard troublé et légèrement perdu. Il venait de la congédier pour la journée, sans même croiser son regard, et en plus il venait d'insinuer qu'elle devrait aller faire l'amour à Gaston. Belle était furieuse. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Même si elle ne regrettait en rien leur nuit d'amour elle en venait à la conclusion que ce moment magique et merveilleux avait terni le travail qu'elle essayait de faire avec Julian. Elle allait devoir travailler encore plus fort pour regagner sa confiance et reconstruire le lien professionnel. Belle se pencha pour prendre son manteau quand Regina sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Surveillance, chef ! répliqua Emma d'un ton un peu trop militaire.

\- Non... Un de vous doit terminer le rapport de l'interrogatoire d'hier. Ça doit être sur mon bureau pour demain matin. L'autre fera la surveillance avec Belle. Après tout, elle est là pour vous évaluer.

\- Julian a de plus grands talents en rédaction que moi... s'essaya Emma, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement rester au poste avec Regina.

Julian se rassit, soulagé, alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que la nuit de surveillance serait avec Belle. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement en contrôle pour être avec elle toute une nuit dans la voiture. Mais Regina s'approcha plus près. Même si son ton de voix était calme, son regard semblait toujours aussi enragé.

\- Non. Gold, vous allez à la surveillance avec Belle, et vous, Swan, vous restez pour terminer le rapport.

\- Mais je... commença Emma.

\- Ça suffit ! Imposa Regina. Et en jetant un regard vers Julian, elle ajouta : Go, allez-y. Maintenant !

Gold se leva lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, en se promettant d'être l'être le plus désagréable durant toute la nuit. Belle, pour sa part, ne comprenait pas la décision de sa meilleure amie. Belle lui avait confessé avoir passé la nuit avec Julian, insinuant à mots couverts que ça avait été le meilleur sexe de sa vie, et maintenant, elle l'envoyait en surveillance nocturne avec le détective. La nuit promettait d'être pénible, mais en croisant le regard de la capitaine, Belle comprit qu'elle les mettait dans une position de vulnérabilité pour lui permettre de revenir sur le droit chemin. La psy souhaitait énormément pouvoir parler avec Julian et lui expliquer son départ précipité. Elle devait lui dire qu'ils ne devaient plus jamais retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puisqu'elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de revivre la journée d'aujourd'hui en boucle.

Mais quand Regina réalisa que l'ascenseur se refermait sur Gold et Belle, elle regrettait déjà sa décision. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à aider Belle, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que le poste se viderait rapidement à cette heure et qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Emma... Emma Swan. Non, détective Swan. Regina Mills s'efforçait de garder l'aspect personnel de sa relation (ou non-relation) avec Emm… détective Swan le plus loin possible de ses pensées. De penser à elle en l'identifiant à son métier était une tentative pour y arriver. Elle n'avait pas la force mentale pour avoir une autre conversation, pas pour l'instant, avec la bombe blonde… euh… détective Swan… qui lui avait procuré de si merveilleux et multiples orgasmes... Non, ici c'est Emma… Regina anticipait une soirée malaisante.

Regina jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les détectives toujours présents au poste. Killian Jones venait de fermer son ordinateur, pour se lever, souhaiter une bonne soirée à Milah et quitter. Cette dernière était toujours assise à son bureau, avec son partenaire, David Nolan, pour rédiger le dossier sur la descente dans la maison où Jeremy Boyle fut arrêté. Ils avaient comme travail d'éplucher tous les dossiers des personnes arrêtées et de faire le lien avec les réseaux de trafiquants de drogue et les réseaux pédophiles de l'enquête d'Emma et Julian. Il n'était maintenant que quatre sur l'étage. L'agent de sécurité faisait régulièrement sa routine du tour complet des étages du poste. Regina s'en retourna à son bureau le cœur plus léger, sachant qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas seule avec Emma.

De son bureau, elle avait entendu Emma appeler possiblement la gardienne de son fils, l'informant que Julian n'allait pas entrer de la nuit et qu'elle ne savait pas à l'heure qu'elle-même allait arriver. Milah et David semblaient s'amuser malgré le sérieux de leur tâche, car plusieurs fois elle les entendit rire. David semblait avoir une bonne influence sur la détective au caractère explosif. Se détendant de plus en plus Regina ne porta pas attention au temps qui passa tandis qu'elle lisait ses dossiers jusqu'à ce qu'une conversation entre Emma et Milah lui glace le sang.

\- On se voit demain... Et si jamais tu vois Julian avant moi demain matin... Dis-lui qu'il me doit un café, dit Milah.

\- Parfait, bonne soirée et à toi aussi David...

Et voilà elles n'étaient que toutes les deux sur l'étage. Elle ne savait pas à quelle heure l'agent de sécurité repasserait sur leur étage. Qu'elle maudissait sa décision d'envoyer Julian avec Belle. Regina essaya de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle put, se forçant à ne pas lever les yeux vers Emma, dont le bureau, à son grand désespoir était juste en face de la fenêtre du bureau fermé de la capitaine. Pour ajouter à son malheur, Regina n'avait pas fermé la porte. Pour se changer les idées, elle envoya un message texte à Belle pour prendre des nouvelles de sa surveillance avec Gold.

 _Tout se passe à merveille… Tellement bien que je me demande à quoi ressemblait la voix de Julian Gold… Il est silencieux depuis deux heures, quinze minutes et plusieurs secondes…_

Regina sourit en recevant la réponse de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'une surveillance se passait majoritairement en silence, mais elle comprenait que c'était aussi très long être assis silencieusement dans une voiture alors que le travail de la psy est justement de parler et de faire parler. Regina commençait à taper sa réponse quand un nouveau texto de Belle arriva.

 _Faux... Je peux distinguer les différents bruits gutturaux qu'il donne à mes questions et leurs différentes significations. C'était une mauvaise idée, Regina. Maintenant, au lieu de vouloir l'embrasser, j'ai envie de l'étrangler..._

Regina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à ce nouveau message, ce qui fit lever la tête à Emma et glissa son regard vert sur Regina. La capitaine avait son nez plongé sur son téléphone et écrivait, le sourire aux lèvres. Une bouffée de jalousie prit Emma à la gorge, qui se demandait si Regina avait oublié si facilement leur nuit et leur conversation un peu plus tôt. Elle était sûrement en train d'écrire à une nouvelle conquête et le cœur d'Emma se serra. Sa suspicion devint plus réelle quand elle remarqua que la capitaine se mordillait l'ongle du pouce avec impatience, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Elle avait besoin de partager sa rage et donc, elle écrivit à Julian.

 _Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu dire à Regina que tu avais un mal de dos tellement intense que de rester toute une nuit assit dans une voiture te mettait à risque de devenir paraplégique ?! Là, je dois la supporter et l'entendre glousser devant son portable, échangeant des sextos avec la nouvelle bombe sexuelle de l'heure !_

Emma déposa son portable sur son bureau avec frustration et essaya vainement de se concentrer sur son dossier. Quand Milah et David avaient quitté, elle avait été heureuse de se savoir seule avec Regina. Elle avait prévu attendre quelques minutes avant de se rendre langoureusement dans son bureau lui confesser qu'elle ne demandait qu'à recommencer leur folle nuit de la veille. Mais non, Regina Mills était une tombeuse de ses dames, et elle écrivait à une autre au lieu de poser les yeux sur elle. Emma regarda plusieurs fois son portable, se frustrant davantage, car Julian ne lui répondait pas aussi qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Quelle idée de l'envoyer en surveillance avec Isabelle French ! Que de mauvaises décisions qui s'accumulaient pour Regina ce soir, se rassura Emma. Julian et Belle allaient tout au plus se surveiller mutuellement les yeux et investiguer le dedans de leurs bouches de leurs langues vicieuses ! Et elle, devait supporter les petits rires insignifiants de Regina qui faisaient partie probablement de son numéro de charme… Mais quel charme… s'oublia Emma, mais un charme de merde puisqu'il était destiné à une autre, en conclut Emma. Elle allait envoyer une vacherie à Gold quand le petit « bip » familier lui apprit qu'enfin il avait fini de faire l'amour avec Belle et qu'il avait quelques minutes de libres pour récupérer avant de se lancer pour une deuxième fois. Toutefois, la réponse de Gold la surprit, et elle eut un grand sourire.

 _La bombe sexuelle de la capitaine… c'est Belle. Elle doit se plaindre de mon comportement — super-professionel-de-chien-sale-par-excellence._

Emma jeta un regard vers Regina et la surprit en train de la regarder. La capitaine plissa les yeux et leva la voix.

\- Votre rapport, Swan.

Mais elle ne put répondre à cause du nouveau message texte de Julian. Elle se contenta de faire un signe de tête à Regina et de lire le message de son ami et partenaire.

 _Mon dos va parfaitement bien. Toi tu aurais dû dire que l'exposition des néons du poste rendait ton anévrisme capricieux et que la noirceur de la nuit et le blabla continuel de Belle French te feraient un bien énorme..._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant le caractère dramatique de Julian. Elle lui envoya un simple « bon courage », auquel elle savait parfaitement qu'il allait répondre d'un grognement sonore qui ferait Belle le questionner encore plus. Le cœur plus léger sachant que Regina écrivait à Belle, Emma put se replonger dans son rapport. Elle écrivait avec une énergie nouvelle, rassurée alors qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas comment elle avait pu devenir inquiète aussi rapidement. Emma termina son rapport une heure plus tard. Dans un soupir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 0 h 46. Quand elle prit son portable, elle remarqua que Julian ne lui avait pas réécrit. Elle lui envoya un nouveau message.

 _Rapport terminé. Je vais pouvoir dormir en étoile dans mon beau grand lit, comme il n'aura pas un petit corps d'homme des cavernes à mes côtés. Bonne surveillance grognon._

Elle se leva de son bureau, déposa son rapport dans le dossier, le referma et voulut se diriger vers le bureau de Regina, quand Gold lui répondit.

 _Va te faire foutre._

Avec le sourire aux lèvres, Emma lui répondit rapidement.

 _Je le souhaite…_

Elle entra ensuite sans frapper dans le bureau de la capitaine, qui était totalement absorbée par un document sur son ordinateur. Regina se mordillait les lèvres et ce geste procura une bouffée de désir qui montait le long de la colonne d'Emma. La détective lança le dossier sur le bureau, faisant sursauter Regina, qui porta une main à sa poitrine.

\- Swan !

\- Capitaine...

Elles se perdirent instantanément dans le regard de l'autre, sentant monter l'intensité rapidement, trop rapidement. Emma avait envie de ses lèvres, de parcourir ses courbes de ses mains, tandis que sa langue goûterait enfin et de nouveau sa peau. Regina recula sa chaise, ce qu'Emma perçut comme un signal. Elle s'approcha de Regina en faisant le tour du bureau. Elle s'assit sur le bureau, devant la capitaine, faufila ses jambes entre celles de Regina, qui laissa involontairement un gloussement de satisfaction s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le « bip » du portable de la capitaine fit sourire Emma.

\- Réponds à Belle, sinon elle va se poser des questions...

\- Comment... ?

\- Julian. Ils sont dans la même voiture.

Regina eut de la difficulté à décrocher son regard des yeux intenses d'Emma pour jeter un coup d'œil vers son portable.

 _Silence radio, Monsieur Gold est sorti de la voiture, frustré. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il n'a toujours pas prononcé un seul mot... Je vais le confronter._

\- Alors ils sont en danger de mort ? demanda Emma, en se penchant vers les lèvres de Regina.

\- Non… mais dans un silence de mort... chuchota Regina en effleurant les lèvres de la blonde.

\- Elle le fera céder... Je n'ai aucun doute...

\- Il ne faut pas... dit Regina, ne sachant pas si elle parlait de Gold et Belle ou d'Emma et elle.

\- Tais-toi, souffla Emma en lui prenant les lèvres entre ses dents.

Dans un gémissement de plaisir, Regina se leva pour se positionner entre les cuisses d'Emma et approfondir leurs baisers. Elle n'avait pas tenté de repousser Emma. Elle avait envie de ce moment depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée seule ce matin. Le désir qu'elle avait pour Emma l'effrayait tout autant que la peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir la toucher.

Julian venait effectivement sortir de la voiture, frustré. Emma allait dormir dans le même lit ou la veille il avait fait l'amour à Belle ! Il s'accota contre le mur de brique et texta Emma.

 _Tu n'oublieras pas de changer les draps... Ils ont été souillés... Ne les lave pas… je vais m'en occuper…_

Gold se demandait pourquoi ça le dérangeait autant. Pourquoi la chambre, les draps devenaient aussi précieux que le Graal… Qui plus est, c'est évident qu'Emma n'allait pas laver les draps. Pourquoi se sentait-il le besoin de lui préciser ? Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la portière de la voiture s'ouvrir et se refermer rapidement. Il sentit que Belle était devant lui, mais il ne se doutait qu'elle était en colère. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle avait les mains sur ses hanches et elle le regardait avec une lueur de colère.

\- Tu vas te comporter comme un adulte et me parler !

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Gold.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle !

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est clair, il me semble. Nous surveillons la sortie de ce bar, car il se peut que...

\- Julian... Arrête, s'il te plait ! J'ai lu le dossier. Je sais pourquoi on est ici ! Je veux parler de ce matin !

\- Nous sommes le matin, Belle. Il est presque 1 heure... Il n'y a rien...

Belle poussa un long soupir et se passa la main au visage avant de lui tourner le dos et se diriger vers la voiture. Ce comportement frustra Julian, qui sentit un puissant sentiment d'agressivité monter en lui. Il grogna et frappa le mur de sa main. Belle sursauta et se retourna vers lui, surprise.

\- Ne joue pas les hypocrites, French... Tu as fui ce matin pour aller te consoler dans les bras de ton beau Gaston...

\- Me consoler ?! criait Belle. De quoi est-ce que tu parles espèce d'idiot ?

\- De quoi... Oh non ! Je suis l'idiot ! Pfffff, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en couple avec un infirmier parfait et qui sens le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs... Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu t'aguicher avec des petits yeux remplis de désir pour m'enfuir en courant le lendemain matin parce que l'homme parfait réclamait sa femme parfaite !

Belle s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé et le frappa de son index sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu crois que je suis retourné chez moi pour faire l'amour avec Gaston ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que j'avais besoin de faire une comparaison entre vous deux ? Si j'avais eu à faire une comparaison, tu ne crois pas que j'aurais pu la faire tout de suite après avoir fait l'amour avec toi la première fois ? Tu crois que j'avais besoin de réessayer pour savoir si ça pouvait être mieux la deuxième fois? Et tant qu'à y être, pourquoi pas un deux de trois ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il est beau, grand, fort... jeune. Il doit...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Julian Gold. Tu divagues totalement ! Tu n'es pas… Ce n'est pas comparable ! Et je ne suis pas partie à cause de ça !

La respiration de Gold se fit plus saccadée. Son regard se voilait dangereusement, mais Belle était engloutie dans une envolée de colère. Elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle de ses paroles et de ses sentiments. Et c'était inusité pour cette psychologue qui avait toujours su garder le contrôle. Julian était habitué de lui-même perdre le contrôle, mais de voir la petite brune, rouge de colère, les lèvres tremblantes et de sentir son doigt frappant continuellement sa poitrine, il se sentit durcir involontairement dans son pantalon.

\- Ah non… ? osa Julian.

\- Non ! Et maintenant que ça t'intéresse, je devais aller le chercher au travail ! On devait arranger son départ pour une semaine. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de partir... En fait oui… Oui je voulais partir... Tu te rappelles l'air que tu avais ? Tu n'étais pas très accessible et tu avais ton regard d'homme des cavernes et... et… je ne savais pas comment gérer le fait que oui justement j'ai été infidèle à un super bon gars avec... avec...

\- Avec moi… Tu t'es dit : allons essayer comment ça se passe avec un vieux de 50 ans et plus... Il va tellement être heureux d'avoir la chance de coucher avec une petite jeunesse que je n'ai pas besoin de me soucier de ses sentiments ! Voyons voir si les érections viennent aussi facilement que le super bon Gaston qui a 20 ans de moins... Et savoir si...

Une gifle arrêta Gold dans sa lancée lyrique. Surpris, il regarda Belle, qui laissait couler librement les larmes sur ses joues, blessée qu'elle était par les paroles de Julian.

\- J'ai 33 ans, Julian ! Je suis trop vieille pour ce genre de jeu ! Tu ne peux pas être charmant et devenir ce monstre dès que ça te chante ou que tu es blessé. Je suis consciente que ce n'était pas très brillant de ma part ce qui s'est passé entre nous, mais tu n'as aucun droit de m'insulter. Je suis un être humain, j'ai des sentiments et...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car les lèvres de Julian venaient de la faire taire. Belle gémit contre sa bouche et ouvrit ses lèvres pour permettre à la langue de Gold de rencontrer de la sienne. Il poussa le corps de Belle contre la voiture, frottant ainsi son désir contre le bassin de la psy. Tremblante, elle entoura le cou de Julian de ses bras. Elle glissait ses mains dans les cheveux courts du détective, tandis qu'il la soulevait pour qu'elle s'assoit sur le capot de la voiture. Il lui écarta les cuisses pour s'y faufiler. Ses mains s'attaquèrent au bouton du pantalon de Belle. La psy le déconcentra en glissant ses mains pour détacher la ceinture de Gold alors qu'elle lui passait la langue sur la gorge. Il gémit de plaisir, colla sa joue contre l'épaule de la jeune femme, quand un mouvement lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Un homme venait d'entrer dans la petite rue sombre où était stationnée la voiture de surveillance. Le regard de Gold celui de l'homme, avant de remarquer que ce dernier avait dans les bras un garçon qui semblait ne pas avoir plus de 10 ans.

\- Merde, grogna Gold en se décollant rapidement de Belle, laissant sa ceinture défaite.

Belle suivit son regard et sentit son sang se glacer. Le prédateur hurla quelque chose dans une autre langue et positionna l'enfant inconscient sur son épaule pour se mettre à courir vers l'endroit d'où il venait d'apparaître. Julian sortit son arme et se mit à courir vers l'homme qui s'enfuyait. Il hurla à Belle.

\- Appelle Emma et qu'elle arrive ici rapidement, merde !

Dans le bureau de la capitaine, l'atmosphère s'était rapidement transformée. La chaleur était tellement intense qu'Emma commençait déjà à déboutonner la chemise de Regina, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle découvrait. La brune avait glissé ses mains sous le chandail d'Emma, caressant sa poitrine par-dessus son soutien-gorge, avant sentir sa chemise glisser de ses épaules. Elle adorait la chaleur des mains de la détective sur son corps. Emma s'attaquait déjà au pantalon de Regina, rêvant déjà de la ravager avec sa langue, quand son portable se mit à sonner. Elle grogna les lèvres contre le ventre plat de sa capitaine, décida de laisser sonner. Après quelques secondes la sonnerie s'arrêta. Elle soupira de plaisir, mais le téléphone du portable de Regina résonna dans la pièce. La capitaine devait répondre.

\- Capitaine Mills.

\- Regi... Regina... envoie... vite... du renfort... NON, PAR LA GAUCHE, JULIAN... LA GAUCHE... Nous avons été... témoins... ATTENTION ! _Putain, Belle, retourne à la voiture..._

Regina se refroidit aussitôt à la voix de Belle et de Julian. Elle repoussa Emma, qui remarqua rapidement le visage blême de son amante.

\- Belle... Belle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Localise mon portable... IL EST ARMÉ... JULIAN, IL EST ARMÉ !

Un énorme bruit, qui ressemblait fortement à un coup de feu, fit sursauter Regina. Il s'en suivit un hurlement et plusieurs coups de feu.

\- Belle ? BELLE ! BORDEL ! BELLE RÉPOND... NON !

La main tremblante, elle jeta un regard horrifié à Emma.

\- Localise le portable de Belle... vas-y... vite. Avise les patrouilleurs du 2e et partez avec trois voitures.

Emma comprit la situation, la surveillance ne s'était pas bien passée et Julian et Belle étaient en danger. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Emma hurla à l'agent de sécurité d'informer les policiers et rapidement elle se concentra à localiser Belle et Gold.

* * *

 **J'ai adorée écrire leurs échanges de textos ! J'aime mettre un peu d'humour !**

 **Bon, Regina et Emma ne sont pas capable d'être dans la même pièce sans se sauter dessus, bon signe non ?**

 **Belle et Julian... bah ils sont Belle et Gold quoi... Essayant de se contrôler le plus longtemps possible pour se sauter dessus...**

 **... Mais... MAIS... qu'à été se bruit ? Un coup de feu ?, le portable qui tombe par terre ? Qui est blessé ? qui est mort ?**

 **Alors voulez vous un chapitre la semaine prochaine ?**


	13. Chapter 13

_Les répercutions de ne pas avoir été professionnel pour Gold ET Regina... sans parler de Belle évidemment... Mais j'appelle ce chapitre celui de l'Acceptation de l'amour et le déni... J'ai un maudit gros rhum en plus... et moi quand je tombe malade, je le suis... a cause de tout ce que j'ai j'attrape tout... Alors je ne sais pas trop quoi dire comme intro à ce chapitre... Qu'il aura un saut dans le temps la semaine prochaine et certain geste sera posé._

 _... Mais avant ça, voilà le chapitre maudit qui porte le chiffre 13._

 _Je voulais remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, je vous aime._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

La balle avait troué Julian Gold comme une passoire, dans l'épaule. L'impact lui avait fait perdre pied et tomber sur ses fesses directement dans une flaque d'eau. Il tenta de se stabiliser en posant une main au sol, et de l'autre, il se releva en hurlant sa colère et tira plusieurs balles vers l'homme qui s'enfuyait avec l'enfant inconscient dans ses bras. La douleur le défigurait, mais il courut le plus rapidement possible. Arrivé au boulevard, il vit l'homme embarquer dans un véhicule. Reprenant son souffle, Gold s'arrêta et plissa les yeux pour bien voir le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation.

\- Belle, dis à Emma que le suspect est entré dans une voiture avec l'enfant et que la plaque est : 8184 QA...

Comment il ne recevait aucune réponse de la psychologue qui devait être tout juste derrière lui, il se retourna. Aucun signe de Belle. Elle n'était pas derrière lui comme elle aurait dû l'être et Julian sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il a peine quelques minutes, elle était presque dans ses pantalons tellement elle était collée à lui, et maintenant qu'elle aurait dû y être pour que Gold assure sa protection, elle n'était pas là. Gold sentait à peine le sang chaud couler le long de son bras et la douleur était devenue superficielle. La peur avait pris le dessus. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle s'était effondrée de tout son corps à quelques mètres de lui. Julian sentit un froid immense l'envahir. Sans plus attendre, il prit son portable et signala le numéro de la capitaine Mills en se dirigeant en courant vers Belle.

\- Gold ?

\- Faites rechercher une BMW bleue métallique, immatriculée 8184 QA, direction du Blaine House par l'est... Le tireur avait un enfant inconscient dans les bras. Belle a été touchée, envoyez l'ambulance maintenant !

\- Belle a été touchée… ?

\- Maintenant ! L'ambulance !

Arrivé près de la jeune femme, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et s'aperçut qu'elle était inconsciente. Elle aussi avait été touchée à l'épaule. Son portable toujours à l'oreille, il entendit Regina hurler quelque chose qu'il ne déchiffra pas dans le talkie-walkie de la fréquence policière. Pendant ce temps, Julian appliquait une pression sur la plaie de Belle pour limiter les pertes de sang.

\- Les renforts et les ambulanciers seront bientôt là... Deux voitures sont à la poursuite du suspect... Belle... Comment va Belle ?

Julian souleva délicatement l'épaule de Belle pour voir si la balle avait traversé son corps. Le sang l'empêcha de poser une conclusion.

\- Elle... elle est inconsciente… Elle a reçu une balle à l'épaule… dit Julian d'un ton troublant.

\- Mais COMMENT est-ce qu'elle a pu recevoir une balle alors qu'elle devait être dans la voiture et ne pas sortir de là ?!

Julian caressa le visage de Belle étalant ainsi son propre sang sur sa peau claire. Il avait été distrait par la jeune femme, par leurs disputes et son désir. Il n'avait pas été attentif et elle en payait le prix. Il sentit un mélange d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. Entre la peur, la culpabilité, la tristesse, il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre la capitaine d'avoir tant insisté pour que Belle l'accompagne lors de la surveillance, ou s'il devait être en colère contre lui-même de s'être laissé si facilement troubler par la psy au point de ne plus être en mesure de bien faire son travail. La distinction était superflue à cette étape. Sa rage devait sortir, peu importe comment et contre qui. Il en aurait voulu à la terre entière que ce n'aurait pas été suffisant.

\- Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Elle m'a suivi durant la poursuite... Le suspect a tiré sur moi et visiblement la balle est passée à travers moi pour toucher Belle…, dit-il d'un ton condescendant.

Franchement, pensait-elle que c'est lui qui l'avait tirée ?! Ou qu'il s'en était servie comme bouclier humain ! Elle n'était pas très forte cette chef, s'enragea Gold ! Après avoir fait l'erreur de l'encombrer d'une psychologue sur le terrain, comment pensait-elle que Belle pouvait avoir reçu une balle ? La roulette russe ? Parce qu'ils s'emmerdaient durant la surveillance ? Plus Julian s'écoutait, plus sa colère montait.

\- Mais elle n'est pas entraînée pour ce genre de missions ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir été plus attentif ?

Regina était tellement prise dans ses craintes pour son amie qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu que son détective était blessé aussi.

\- Vous le demandez vraiment, capitaine...? Belle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver sur le terrain ! Je le savais… Et vous ? Si Emma avait été avec moi, comme la procédure l'exige, tout ça ne se serait pas produit !

La peur les rendait tous les deux de plus en plus agressifs au point que Julian raccrocha la ligne au nez de Regina. Au loin, il entendit l'ambulance approcher. Une voiture de police, gyrophares allumés, s'arrêta brusquement devant lui et Belle.

\- JULIAN ? cria Emma, l'arme à la main.

\- ICI !

Emma arriva devant eux et se pencha pour remarquer que Belle perdait toujours du sang, mais qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Gold se releva rapidement pour laisser à Emma la place pour s'occuper de Belle. Quant à lui, il devait marcher, essayer de réprimer cette douleur qui n'était pas liée à sa blessure physique. Il se sentait impuissant à voir Belle blessée ainsi, en danger, et cette incertitude se traduisait par le sentiment d'être vide et de ne plus savoir comment être sans elle. En si peu de temps, elle occupait déjà une place énorme dans sa vie et il détestait cette émotion qu'il comparait à une dépendance malsaine.

L'ambulance arriva quelques instants plus tard. Alors que Belle gémissait de douleur et que les ambulanciers l'installaient sur une civière, sa première pensée fut pour Gold.

– Julian ? Vous savez si Julian Gold va bien? Il a été touché…

– Je suis là, répondit ce dernier.

Il se voulut le plus rassurant possible, lui prit la main et ajouta :

– Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Garde ton énergie et les ambulanciers vont t'amener à l'hôpital…

Belle avait fermé les yeux et semblait s'être calmée en entendant la voix de Julian. Emma s'approcha de lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête... Elle… Elle… Elle est folle ! Voilà ce qui se passe, répliqua-t-il, énervé et anxieux.

Alors que Belle recevait enfin les soins dont elle avait besoin, Julian se passa la main sur le visage, grimaçant alors que la douleur de sa blessure le rattrapait.

\- Tu es blessé aussi ?

\- C'est la même balle. Elle m'a traversée avant de finir sa course dans l'épaule de Belle.

Rapidement, Swan se dirigea vers les ambulanciers pour les aviser qu'il y avait un deuxième blessé. Ceux-ci prirent en charge Julian et l'invitèrent à monter dans l'ambulance, aux côtés de Belle. Gold n'avait pas quitté la psychologue des yeux. Avant que les portes de l'ambulance se referment sur eux, il entendit que la voiture du suspect avait été immobilisée et l'enfant était sain et sauf.

Installé dans l'ambulance, assis derrière la civière de Belle, Gold se força à ne pas capter son regard. Il l'observait, mais il ne voulait pas que cette dernière trouve ses yeux. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable en ce moment. Cette dernière gémissait de douleur, mais penchait sa tête sur la civière pour chercher le regard de Julian.

Au poste, Regina attendait impatiemment l'appel d'Emma. Elle était anxieuse pour la sécurité de son amie. Elle s'en voulait également d'avoir envoyé Belle sur le terrain sans plus de préparation. Le détective Gold n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler… quand elle l'avait presque accusé de la situation… Elle ne pouvait pas être en colère contre le détective de lui avoir raccroché la ligne au nez. Elle n'avait pas été professionnelle. Elle n'avait pas été la capitaine, mais l'amie de Belle. Quand son portable sonna de nouveau, elle répondit avant la fin de la première sonnerie.

\- Emma ?

\- Julian et Belle sont partis en ambulance... Belle avait repris conscience, mais elle aura besoin d'être opérée...

\- Quel hôpital ?

\- Regina...

\- Je... je dois appeler son copain...

\- Regina... Julian... il...

Regina sentit le malaise de la détective, croyant à tort qu'elle ne voulait pas que la capitaine appelle Gaston, car Julian serait à l'hôpital. Dans les faits, Emma voulait l'informer que Julian avait été blessé aussi. Tout ce à quoi Regina pensait en ce moment c'était que même si sa meilleure amie lui avait avoué avoir fait l'amour avec Gold, elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle devait avoir clarifié les choses avec Julian.

\- Je dois appeler Gaston, Emma... Il doit savoir. C'est son copain.

\- Je sais… Tu dois savoir que la ceinture du pantalon de Julian était détachée... et... que Belle… Bien… Son pantalon ne semblait pas boutonné non plus…

Emma ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça. Généralement, c'était une information qu'elle aurait gardée pour elle, mais avec Regina, elle n'avait pas envie de garder de secret. Elle ne voulait pas que la capitaine puisse penser qu'elle lui avait caché des informations, même si ça voulait dire de lui donner des informations qui ne la regardaient pas nécessairement et qui n'avaient pas été confirmées.

Regina ferma les yeux, se retenant pour ne pas marmonner un « putain » bien sentie. Si les observations d'Emma étaient justes, elle comprenait comment Julian n'avait pas été plus alerte. Il s'en voudrait certainement, et Regina n'avait pas facilité les choses en lui jetant le blâme aussi sévèrement. Bien sûr que Gold refuserait dorénavant la présence de Belle à ses côtés sur le terrain. Regina savait que son amie aimait le risque et qu'elle avait dû agir par instinct, courant derrière Julian pour avoir le plus de détails possible sur le suspect. Isabelle French était parfois impulsive, sa relation avec Gold en était une preuve parmi tant d'autres. Elle remercia Emma pour les informations, après avoir noté l'adresse de l'hôpital où les deux blessés seraient transportés.

Regina se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec une forte envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle avait insisté pour que Belle accepte le mandat d'évaluer l'état psychologique de Emma et de Julian. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'un homme comme Julian Gold aurait pu troubler Belle à ce point-là. Belle avait toujours eu le deux pieds sur terre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et signala le numéro de Gaston.

 _Vous avez bien rejoint la boîte vocale de Gaston. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment... Je suis soit avec l'amour de ma vie, soit au travail. Laissez-moi un message et je vous rappelle dans les plus brefs délais._

\- Gaston, c'est Regina... Je... je t'appelle pour dire qu'il a eu un accident avec Belle. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message.

Regina se rendit ensuite à l'hôpital où elle retrouva facilement Emma dans la salle d'attente. La blonde avait un peu de sang sur elle, était assise le regard par terre, songeuse. Regina lui prit la main pour la sortir de sa torpeur. Il n'y a même pas une heure qu'elle embrassait et caressait la magnifique et désirable détective, et ce en plein milieu du poste de police. Rien de tout ça n'était prudent. Décidément, la capitaine se dit que son jugement n'était plus ce qu'il était. Emma lui jeta un regard perdu avant de s'asseoir droite sur le petit banc de la salle d'attente. Regina retira sa main de celle d'Emma. Malgré tout ce qu'elle se reprochait, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : prendre Emma dans ses bras et être présente pour elle.

\- Belle est bloc opératoire pour retirer la balle qu'elle a reçue. Sa vie n'est pas en danger... Julian... Ils font des radios pour s'assurer que tout est ok...

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Il a été touché aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose... Je ne sais rien pour dire vrai, sauf que Julian a pourchassé un suspect… Belle l'a suivi... et quand l'homme a tiré, il a touché Julian... et la balle a ricoché sur Belle.

Regina se passa la main sur le visage. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer pourquoi un détective aussi talentueux comme Julian Gold n'avait pas été plus alerte. Son amie était tenace. Voulant s'enlever de la tête la vision de Belle et Gold en train de s'embrasser, Regina ferma les yeux. Les minutes ressemblaient à des heures dans la salle d'attente. Quand les portes doubles portes s'ouvrirent sur Julian Gold, le bras dans une attelle, Regina se promit de ne pas l'attaquer. L'homme semblait déjà assez sous le choc et fatigué que Regina se dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Quand Julian prit place aux côtés d'Emma, cette dernière déposa sa tête sur son épaule, alors que Gold fit un signe de tête à sa capitaine. Les trois restèrent silencieux. Ils étaient conscients que rien n'était secret entre eux. Regina savait qu'Emma avait parlé à Gold de leur nuit d'amour, tout comme elle savait que le détective savait que Belle s'était probablement confiée à son amie. Présentement Regina sentait qu'ils étaient trois amis en attente du dernier membre du groupe. Ce pacte non verbal entre les quatre les rendait en quelque sorte complices de quelque chose qui les dépassait. Le portable de Regina les fit sursauter. Gaston.

\- Salut...

\- Regina ? Que s'est-il passé avec Belle...

\- Gaston... C'est...

Regina remarqua que la mâchoire de Gold se contracta quand elle avait nommé le prénom de Gaston. Il secoua quelques fois la tête, mais Regina ne voulait pour l'instant qu'essayer de calmer Gaston. Elle savait à quel point l'infirmier était amoureux de Belle et Regina l'aimait bien. Elle se sentait coupable d'être au courant de l'infidélité de Belle et de lui mentir par omission.

\- Regina ! Où est Belle ?

\- Au bloc...

\- QUOI ? hurla-t-il assez fort dans le combiné, faisant ainsi relever la tête de Gold et Emma.

Regina ferma les yeux.

\- Elle était sur le terrain... et... et elle a été touchée par balle... mais elle va...

\- Par balle ! Belle a reçu une balle ? Non ! Regina ! Elle est hors de danger ?

\- Pour le moment… commença Regina, avant d'être coupé par Gaston.

\- Sa vie est en danger ? Réponds !

\- Non… Il semblerait que non, mais elle est encore au bloc opératoire…

\- Elle était avec qui ?

\- Ça fait quelle différence ?

\- Regina, elle était avec lui ?

La capitaine tourna sa tête vers Gold. Le ton tranchant de Gaston n'annonçait rien de bon. Est-ce que Belle avait parlé à son copain de son écart de conduite ? Elle avala difficilement sa salive en décrochant son regard de Julian. Elle devait rester prudente. Elle répondit à Gaston.

\- Elle était avec le détective Gold dans une mission de surveillance... et ils ont été surpris par un suspect sorti de nulle part. La balle est passée au travers de l'épaule du détective pour se loger dans celle de Belle.

\- Ils faisaient quoi pour qu'elle soit touchée exactement au même endroit ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas.

\- Regina... elle est ta meilleure amie. Elle n'est plus la même depuis son assignation à ton poste. Elle est plus distante... et... et hier matin quand elle est venue me chercher, elle n'arrivait pas de chez nous...

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Regina en fermant les yeux.

\- Elle portait les mêmes vêtements... et... et sentait différemment...

\- Écoute je ne sais pas... L'important pour l'instant c'est...

\- J'arrive... Dès que tu parles à Belle, dis-lui que je prends le premier avion et que je reviens…

\- Gaston...

Il venait de raccrocher. Regina se leva nerveusement avant de venir se planter devant Gold.

\- Que faisais-tu avec Belle lorsque vous avez remarqué l'homme et l'enfant, demanda Regina, le tutoyant pour la première fois.

\- On était en surveillance...

\- Ça, c'est la réponse officielle que tu vas écrire dans le rapport ! Moi, je veux savoir la vraie histoire...

Julian se cala dans le dossier de la chaise, son regard indéchiffrable dans celui de sa capitaine, qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'amuser. Gold baissa la tête avant de marmonner.

\- On s'embrassait...

\- Putain de merde, mais tu n'es pas capable de te retenir !

\- Regina… tenta Emma, mais Regina lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Tu es un détective et Belle, une civile. C'était ta responsabilité de la protéger...

\- Merde, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? grognant Gold en se levant à son tour.

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, de la même grandeur, gracieuseté des talons de Regina, se regardant en chiens de faïence. Une était la meilleure amie de Belle, l'autre son amant. Ils soutenaient leurs regards quand le chirurgien vint enfin les rejoindre. Emma se leva et déposa ses mains sur l'épaule de son partenaire et sa capitaine. La blonde comprenait la tension de Regina. Elle se mordit la langue de ne pas avoir pris la défense de Julian plus ardemment, en rappelant à Regina qu'elles n'avaient pas, elles non plus, été capables de se retenir plus tôt dans le bureau. Mais l'arrivée du docteur venait de favoriser la diversion qu'elle souhaitait. L'homme s'approcha d'eux.

\- Tout s'est bien passé. Elle a été installée dans une chambre, seule, où elle se repose.

\- Je... peux aller la voir ? demanda Julian.

\- Je ne vois pas...

\- Non, tu en as assez fait… Tu attends ici, et moi j'y vais... répondit Regina en coupant le docteur.

Gold jeta un regard mauvais à Regina, alors que cette dernière s'éloignait avec le chirurgien. Emma prit son meilleur ami par le cou et le força à venir se rasseoir.

Quand Regina entra dans la chambre de Belle, cette dernière était assise dans le lit et lui sourit dès qu'elle entra.

\- Regina...

\- Petite écervelée ! À quoi pensais-tu de courir après un suspect ?

\- Regina...

\- En plus, tu étais en train d'embrasser un de tes clients ! Sur le lieu d'une surveillance...

\- Regina...

\- QUOI ?

\- Je vais bien... Le suspect a été arrêté et l'enfant est en sécurité… Ce n'est pas ça qui compte ?

Regina sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle ne se voyait pas vivre sans Belle. Elle n'était pas juste sa meilleure amie, elle était sa sœur, la personne à qui elle confiait tous ses secrets. Regina Mills savait que de la mettre en situation de danger n'avait pas été prudent, mais elle avait fait confiance à ses meilleurs détectives. Pourtant, à sa première sortie sur le terrain, elle reçoit des coups et à sa deuxième, elle avait reçu une balle ! Regina vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Belle, lui prenant la main dans la sienne.

\- Julian Gold, essaya de taquiner Regina.

\- Oui... Julian Gold. Je... je ne serais pas t'expliquer pourquoi Regina, mais il me rend complètement folle...

\- Tu n'es pas la seule, il désespère plusieurs personnes.

\- Non... je...

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer devant le sourire lumineux de son amie. Elle réalisait que l'attirance de son amie envers le détective n'avait rien de passager.

\- Il est beau, c'est une réalité, mais j'ai souvent vu de beaux hommes dans ma vie et ce n'est pas dérangeant. Mais... Il... il est...

\- Intense ? Mystérieux ? Différent ? Troublé ?

\- Toutes ses réponses et c'est ce qui le rend si attirant, et il embrasse tellement bien… Sans compter que lorsqu'on a fait l'amour, je me sentais tellement vivante...

\- Isabelle...

\- Je sais, je sais. On ne construit pas une relation stable en se basant sur l'intensité, le mystère et un homme troublé. Je sais tout ça, mais quand je suis devant lui... Je perds tous mes moyens et c'est pire quand il cri ou sourit...

\- J'ai appelé Gaston.

\- Oh Regina...

Belle se passa une main sur son front en secoua la tête. Regina serra la main de Belle plus fortement.

\- Gaston était ton idéal. Il est grand, beau, il est confiant et il t'aime à la folie, Belle... Tu as toujours été bien avec lui… Il n'y a pas deux semaines vous parliez de bébé... Pourquoi Belle ?

\- Je m'ennuie... Je connais toutes ses réactions, toutes ses attentions. Il est si prévisible, le sexe est bon, mais routinier... Il... il ne m'a jamais excitée d'un seul regard, Regina...

\- Et Gold...

\- Oh si tu savais... Je suis incapable de lire en lui. Je ne sais même pas comment il pourrait réagir à ce que je pourrais lui dire. Il... il n'a qu'à me regarder de son maudit regard froid et... Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Regina ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de son intensité pour me sentir enfin vivante ?

Regina connaissait ce sentiment, elle le vivait avec Emma Swan. La seule différence, du moins c'est ce que Regina se disait pour se convaincre, c'était que toutes les deux étaient célibataires et que leur relation risquait de faire moins de mal.

\- Gaston s'en vient... Il prend le premier avion et sera là dès que possible. Tu devrais identifier ce que tu veux... Et démissionner... Tu... tu ne peux plus rester au poste...

* * *

 **Gaston est dans cette histoire un homme super ! Le copain idéal qui pense à la personne qu'il aime avant lui même.**

 **Regina a agit comme l'amie et non la capitaine, et Gold comme un l'être compliqué qu'il est.**

 **Il aura évidemment un saut dans le temps la semaine prochaine... Avec des action de lâche, une décision secrète, une séparation... et une confrontation entre deux hommes :p**

 **Le but de cette histoire est la rédemption de tout ce beau monde, l'enquête sera toujours présente, mais j'écris une fanfiction de Once upon a time... ce theme est utilisé dans le roman que j'écris, mais ici c'est une fic alors :p**

 **À la semaine prochaine**


	14. Chapter 14

_Bon voilà le chapitre post blessure ! Il a une semaine de retard, je sais, mais la maladie ma gardé éloignée de l'écriture... J'ai pu vous pondre ce chapitre avec joie et plaisir..._

 _Alors, je voulais remercié les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, je vous aime._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

Belle accompagna sa patiente jusqu'à la porte de son bureau en lui donnant un rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante. Depuis qu'elle ne n'avait plus la responsabilité de rencontrer Emma et Gold pour leur suivi respectif, elle avait plus de temps pour prendre de nouveaux patients. Regina lui avait retiré cette responsabilité suite à ce qui s'était passé il y a 37 jours, la journée où elle avait reçu une balle dans son épaule alors qu'elle aurait dû assurer la surveillance d'un suspect avec Gold et qu'elle s'était plutôt fait prendre à surveiller d'un peu trop près le détective en lui-même. Regina lui avait permis, après maintes supplications, de continuer à suivre les deux détectives sur le terrain, mais elle devait porter une veste par balles en permanence, et elle ne devait plus se retrouver seule avec Gold. La capitaine les avait réunit tous les deux avec Emma, et leur avait fait la morale sur les relations intimes entre collègues, spécifiant que c'était absolument interdit. Sachant que Swan et Gold avait besoin de la meilleur psy pour leurs suivis psychologiques sur le terrain, Regina avait été incapable de leur retirer Belle. Mais, Regina avait appris de son erreur : envoyer une psychologue clinique sans expérience pratique sur le terrain avec le détective qui lui faisait tourner la tête et qui s'avérait être parfois assez impulsif, n'avait pas été sa décision la plus intelligente, mais en sachant qu'Emma allait être en permanence avec eux rendait le tout plus tolérable et sécuritaire.

Belle avait été soulagée que Regina ne lui retire pas complètement le dossier. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à l'adrénaline que procurait ce genre de situations d'urgence, elle ne voulait plus s'en passer. Cela rendait sa vie monotone plus palpitante. Malgré quelques restrictions au niveau de sa mobilité, elle s'était plutôt bien remise de son opération à l'épaule. Elle était suivie en physiothérapie deux fois par semaine. Ses rendez-vous étaient cédulés après ceux de Julian, ce qui lui permettait de le voir dans un autre contexte que le poste.

En effet, depuis cet incident, Julian s'était retiré dans sa carapace et elle avait difficilement accès à lui. Il ne lui accordait son regard que seulement si c'était nécessaire et encore, elle n'avait droit qu'à des regards froids. Belle en était profondément affectée. Tellement que les seuls flashbacks qu'elle avait de cette fameuse journée où ils s'étaient fait tirer tous les deux étaient la sensation qu'elle avait eue quand Julian l'avait plaquée contre la voiture et qu'elle s'était attaquée à son pantalon. Pour elle, c'était la vraie tragédie de la journée, de ne pas avoir pu terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé et d'en ressentir le manque dans son corps tout entier depuis. Elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et pour retrouver la sensation de sa langue experte explorant sa bouche. Les souvenirs de leur seule nuit d'amour l'avait marqué comme au fer rouge. Aucune physiothérapie ne pourrait apaiser ce manque et le mal que ça lui procurait. Et Gold qui était si distant et qui ne lui accordait même pas l'occasion de lui parler une fois que la journée au poste était terminée. Belle se disait que l'interdit de Regina se limitait aux relations entre collègues au poste de police. Ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du poste ne la regardait pas. Mais Belle connaissait assez Julian Gold pour savoir qu'il était assez intense et que la situation le dépassait totalement. Il était devenu l'obsession de Belle, sa drogue, et elle n'avait pas envie d'aucun remède, juste que le détective lui laisse la possibilité de lui parler.

Gaston avait bien remarqué qu'elle aussi était plus distante, mais il essayait de se rassurer en associant la réaction de sa copine à la possibilité d'un trouble de stress post-traumatique. Même s'il n'avait pas voulu se voiler la face, il avait rapidement fait le liens avec plusieurs comportements de son amoureuse et ses doutes d'infidélité. Gaston était un homme assez confiant en ses capacités et son amour pour la jeune femme était sans limite, au point qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné son écart de conduite, s'il avait vraiment eu lieu. Malgré tout, il avait de la difficulté à la voir s'éloigner et souvent il la surprenait, perdue dans ses pensées, figée debout en plein milieu d'une pièce, et sursautant lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Étant infirmier, Gaston veillait avec un souci particulier à ce que Belle prenne sa médication, à ce qu'elle fasse ses exercices de réadaptation et qu'elle prenne soin d'elle. Il était en total désaccord avec la décision de Regina d'accepter le retour de Belle sur le terrain et il exprimait son mécontentement à sa copine à chaque occasion. Elle ne lui répondait même plus, comme si elle ne portait aucune attention à ses préoccupations. C'était comme si se mettre en danger était la seule façon pour qu'elle se sente vraiment vivante. Gaston savait que c'était peine perdue d'essayer de la raisonner, mais c'était plus fort que lui et il se disait que c'était son mandat en tant qu'amoureux que de protéger la femme qu'il aimait.

Belle prit un moment pour terminer ses notes suite à la rencontre avec sa nouvelle patiente et se prépara pour sa rencontre avec le physiothérapeute. Gaston devait l'y déposer dans une vingtaine de minutes. Son rendez-vous n'était que dans quarante-cinq minutes, mais elle avait dit à Gaston que c'était dans trente minutes pour avoir le temps de se préparer à voir Julian, et être certaine de ne pas le manquer quand il allait sortir de son rendez-vous. Elle s'était promis de l'empêcher de fuir et enfin de l'obliger à lui parler. Elle avait décidé de lui parler de la distance qui s'était créée entre eux, du malaise qui grandissait et du vide qu'elle ressentait depuis leur éloignement, de son trouble, pour qu'ils puissent y faire face ensemble et non chacun de leur côté, boudant la possibilité que Belle aurait pu mourir cette nuit là. Elle provoquait les occasions de le voir alors que lui tentait de l'éviter. Quand elle s'assit dans la salle d'attente du petit bureau, son cœur battait à toute vitesse. À l'exception d'une jeune femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant, elle était seule dans la salle d'attente. La jeune femme semblait impatiente et excitée en même temps. À lui voir l'allure, Belle se dit que ce devait être la sœur ou la conjointe de son thérapeute. Assez jeune pour n'être qu'une étudiante universitaire, très jolie, rousse aux yeux verts et qui semblait remplie d'intelligence. Elle avait les joues légèrement rouges de ce que Belle interprétait comme le lendemain du meilleur sexe au monde. Belle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait du ressembler à cette jeune femme après sa nuit avec Julian. Elle était assise sur le bout de son siège et tapait du pied. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Gold, elle se jeta dans ses bras en criant avec joie un « SURPRISE! » bien senti.

– Qu'est-ce que… ? répliqua Gold en repoussant rapidement la jeune rousse

– Tu es parti si vite de chez moi cette nuit et tu m'avais dit que tu avais un rendez-vous ici ce matin… Alors j'ai décidé de venir te surprendre…

– Drôle définition d'une surprise… grogna-t-il

Julian croisa le regard de Belle, qui s'était décomposé. On pouvait dire que c'était elle qui avait eu la plus grande surprise et Julian pouvait lire la douleur sur son visage. Il se mordit la lèvre tout en serrant les poings de colère. Cynthia, la jeune femme avec qui il avait eu une aventure d'un soir, se révélait être plus insistante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il était embêté de cette surprise, surtout que Belle devait s'imaginer une histoire bien plus dramatique que la réalité. Il n'avait eut que le désir urgent de la retirer de son esprit et avec un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang, il avait décidé que le sexe avait toujours été le meilleur moyen pour avoir moins mal. En 37 jours il n'avait cédé qu'une fois à l'envie de se soulager la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait en lui. Il regarda Belle et commença à lui murmurer que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, mais Belle détourna les yeux, laissant échapper un bas gémissement de douleur, avant de se diriger vers le bureau. Le physiothérapeute venait de l'appeler pour sa séance. Elle entra dans le bureau du praticien sans un regard pour son amant, qui ferma les yeux et repoussa violemment les mains de Ronnie.

Au poste, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Emma par la fenêtre de son bureau vitré. Leur relation avait continué de progresser depuis le dernier mois et elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise de se confier à Emma et de laisser vivre et grandir ses sentiments pour la détective. Si les deux s'étaient entendues que le poste de police restait un milieu professionnel qui ne devait pas être le théâtre de leur relation personnelle, il était de plus en plus difficile pour Regina de réprimer ses envies de prendre Emma dans ses bras à tout moment, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour. Surtout qu'elle savait que ça aurait été hypocrite devant tous les gens de vivre cette relation aux yeux de tous, après avoir publié un mémo interdisant les relations entre collègues. Elle était déjà hypocrite en laissant son désir et son amour pour Emma la conduire à faire parfois des actes irréfléchis. Emma avait le don de l'exciter en posant simplement ses yeux sur elle. Regina se sentait vulnérable d'être envahie par autant de désir, mais Emma semblait aussi laisser tomber de plus en plus son jeu de séduction pour être dans une relation authentique. Ça ne l'empêchait pas toutefois de continuer ses blagues à caractère sexuel et à tenter de faire rougir Regina à la moindre occasion, ce qui fonctionnait à merveille, faisant souvent grogner Gold et rougir Belle. Regina détestait mentir à sa meilleur amie, mais elle était incapable de se contrôler. Et Emma Swan était plus stable émotionnellement et moins dangereuse que Julian Gold, se disait-elle pour se justifier.

Se sentant observée, Emma tourna la tête en direction de la capitaine pour remarquer que c'était sa « copine » qui l'observait avec insistance. Elle lui sourit. Le dernier mois avait été riche en émotions et Emma avait parfois eu de la difficulté à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait finalement décidé d'explorer et de voir où la relation avec Regina pouvait les mener. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle était amoureuse de cette femme, bien qu'elle avait de la difficulté à l'accepter. Emma avait toujours en elle cette peur irrationnelle de l'abandon, se préparant toujours à ce que Regina Mills se lasse d'une simple détective qui avait demandé à son meilleur ami et partenaire de lui faire un enfant. D'autant plus que ce dernier se trouvait à être en conflit ouvert avec la capitaine. Les deux femmes s'étaient entendues de garder leur relation secrète le temps d'en profiter, mais aussi le temps de voir ce qu'elles voulaient. Ainsi, Emma passait de plus en plus de soirées chez Regina, à faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient épuisées, et revenait chez elle pour passer la nuit avec Henry. Julian avait remarqué qu'elle était souvent absente, mais n'en avait pas fait de cas. Il imaginait qu'elle avait besoin de sortir de la maison, où il broyait du noir depuis l'incident avec Belle. De toute façon, il était lui-même pris dans sa tête à essayer de trouver des moyens d'oublier Belle et de se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Emma savait qu'il en était follement amoureux, mais Julian s'était fâché lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'ouvrir le sujet avec lui. Ne voulant pas le pousser à disparaître de sa vie car elle insistait trop sur ses sentiments, elle se contentait que de lui caresser les cheveux et de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'était alors dit qu'elle attendrait que ce soit lui qui fasse les premiers pas. Qui plus est, elle non plus n'avait pas parlé de sa relation avec Regina. Sachant parfaitement qu'il n'approuverait pas cette relation encore pour quelques temps. C'était un secret même pour lui. Néanmoins, Gold savait qu'elle serait toujours présente pour lui. Et Emma savait la même chose. Leur relation avait été la seule stabilité dans leurs vies depuis si longtemps que même Regina ou Belle ne pouvait la briser, du moins l'espérait très fort Emma.

– Détective Swan?

Regina s'était approchée sans qu'Emma ne s'en rende compte.

– Capitaine?

– Pourriez-vous m'accompagner à mon prochain rendez-vous?

– Euh… maintenant?

– Oui, maintenant.

Emma ne savait pas où Regina avait rendez-vous, mais ça semblait sérieux. Jamais elle ne demandait d'être accompagnée par un détective lors de ses déplacements. Emma ne posa pas davantage de questions et suivit sa capitaine. Elle avisa ses collègues qu'elle ne savait pas à quel moment elle reviendrait. Les deux femmes montèrent dans l'ascenseur dans le plus grand silence. Emma voyait défiler les pires scénarios catastrophes où son partenaire avait reçu une autre balle, à la tête cette fois, qui l'avait laissé dans un état frôlant la mort. Ou encore pire, qu'il s'était pendu dans l'appartement, devant un Henry en pleurs. Emma secoua sa tête avec une folle envie d'éclater de rire devant son dramatisme. Ce n'était sûrement pas lié à Gold, sinon Regina aurait un air beaucoup plus sévère que ce qu'elle affichait dans l'ascenseur. Arrivées dans le stationnement, Regina monta dans sa voiture et fit signe à Emma de s'installer du côté passager.

– Regina?

– Mmmm?

– Tu veux me dire où on va?

– Mmmm…

Emma n'insista pas puisque quelques minutes plus tard seulement, la voiture de Regina se stationnait devant l'appartement d'Emma et la blonde comprit enfin. La veille, les deux femmes avaient discuté du fait qu'elles se rencontraient toujours chez Regina et qu'Emma ne l'avait jamais invitée chez elle. Bien que les excuses de la détective de ne jamais être seule chez elle étaient compréhensibles, Regina avait envie d'en savoir plus sur le milieu de vie de la femme qu'elle aimait et d'en faire partie, même si ce n'était que quelques instants volés en cachette. Regina avait une forte envie d'être présentée à Henry, d'être même acceptée dans la vie d'Emma par Julian Gold. Mais elle savait que leur relation était trop nouvelle pour que ça arrive, surtout que sa relation avec le détective Gold était à couteau tiré et qu'il était le père du fils d'Emma.

– Il n'y a personne chez toi en ce moment?

– Non… Mais Regina…

Emma n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage alors que les lèvres de Regina s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Le gémissement d'Emma n'avait rien d'un refus et la passion qui se dégageait de leurs échanges était palpable. Ne voulant sûrement pas faire l'amour dans la voiture, en plein jour et encore moins devant chez elle, Regina s'était dit qu'Emma n'allait pas avoir le choix que de la faire monter dans son petit chez elle qu'elle partageait en temps normal avec deux autres personnes.

– Tu m'invites à monter?

– Tu n'es pas croyable, souffla Emma entre ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes soucis de garder une distance et que la journée est réservée à nos rapports professionnels?

– J'ai envie de toi maintenant… C'est ce qui arrive… J'ai besoin de sentir ton corps trembler d'excitation contre le mien… De sentir ta bouche contre la mienne… D'entendre ta respiration s'accélérer et de sentir ton ventre se gonfler de plaisir quand mes doigts te mèneront au bord de l'orgasme… Je suis…

Regina n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'Emma sente une chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps. C'était généralement elle qui tenait ce genre de propos à Regina, et le comportement proactif de cette dernière avait assurément l'effet escompté. Elle adorait quand Regina se laissait aller à son désir et qu'elle l'entraînait dans son délire sexuel. Henry était à la garderie et Gold avait un rendez-vous avec la physiothérapeute. Il devait ensuite se rendre au poste. Elles étaient complètement seules.

– C'est un plan qui me convient, répondit Emma en souriant.

Sans plus attendre, les deux femmes sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la porte de l'immeuble.

La colère de Gold était rendue au stade où elle le rendait imprévisible. Il n'avait pas aimé voir la réaction de Belle. Cynthia ne faisait pas partie de sa vie. En même temps, il se disait que cet incident allait possible permettre à leur relation de se terminer, même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment commencé et qu'il allait pouvoir s'enlever l'idée ridicule qu'ils avaient eu une chance d'être un couple, un jour. Il se savait beaucoup trop instable pour Belle, qui méritait, selon lui, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il avait trop de blessures profondes qu'il ne croyait pas un jour être capable de soigner. Également, il ne rajeunissait pas alors qu'elle était encore dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle avait le droit d'espérer plus de la vie qu'un homme de plus de 50 ans qui avait perdu un enfant et qui avait donner sa semence à sa meilleure amie pour en faire un deuxième. Elle avait le droit d'espérer avoir un jour sa propre famille, saine. Il devait la protéger de lui, mais également se protéger lui-même des répercussions possibles sur son cœur, qu'il savait extrêmement fragile à la douleur. Depuis le décès de son fils, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense et il avait peur de ne pas survivre à la mort une deuxième fois. Ces sentiments n'auguraient rien de bon. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement à son cœur et beaucoup de colère envers Cynthia qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de le suivre et de l'espionner, demandant une deuxième round de sexe purement bestial. Froidement d'ailleurs, il la congédia, lui rappelant que ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un seul soir, et lui exprimant clairement son désir de ne plus jamais la voir. C'était la partie de l'histoire que Belle ne connaîtrait pas. Julian Gold avait peut-être une bonne réputation sur ses prouesses sexuelles, mais il était aussi classé minable par excellence quand il était question de congédier une femme trop insistante. Trop furieux pour se rendre au poste après cet incident, Julian décida de passer chez lui pour prendre une douche et se calmer. Voir le regard blessé de Belle lui avait brisé le cœur. Son attitude s'était transformée et c'était sans un regard pour lui qu'elle l'avait poliment ignoré.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il entendit des cris provenant de la chambre d'Emma. Pourtant, Emma devait se trouver au travail à cette heure. Qui pouvait bien être dans la chambre d'Emma? Gold ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la voix de Regina, puis celle d'Emma. Il se doutait que sa partenaire ressentait plus qu'une attirance sexuelle envers leur capitaine, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que ça pouvait être beaucoup plus, la preuve étant qu'elle l'avait invitée chez eux. Emma était plutôt réservée et si elle avait accepté que Regina franchisse la porte de son sanctuaire, c'est que quelque chose de plus sérieux se déroulait. Sentant monter en lui une haine sans nom, mais étant totalement épuisé par la rencontre rapide qu'il avait eut avec Belle, Gold n'eut pas la force de les interrompre et s'assit dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'une des deux sorte de la chambre. Il dut patienter un bon moment parce que les cris de plaisirs qui émanaient de la chambre n'allaient pas en diminuant. Il sursauta quand il entendit Regina appeler Emma « mon amour » et c'est à ce moment qu'il perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Il se laissa consumer par la haine et la colère et il se leva en grognant, le corps raidit par trop d'émotions. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Emma d'un coup de pied.

– Mon amour? Vraiment, Regina? Et c'est toi qui me fais des leçons sur les relations personnelles entre collègues?

Regina se couvrit du drap du lit d'Emma, surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle éruption, se levant d'un bond, ignorant sa nudité. De toute façon, le regard meurtrier de Julian ne quittait pas le regard rempli de confusion de Regina

– Julian! Sors putain, cria Emma.

– Bien sûr! Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de secret...

– Gold…

Regina n'avait pas poussé l'insulte jusqu'à l'appeler « détective », mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder la situation. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage que Gold claquait la porte de l'appartement. Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains, se disant que l'entrée de Gold était le pire scénario qui avait pu arriver.

Il se dirigea au poste. La colère bouillait en lui et il se plongea dans ses dossiers pour oublier l'avant-midi qu'il avait passée. Il était tremblant et avait une forte envie de pleurer, se disant que la vie ne lui faisait jamais de cadeau. Milah vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et sans savoir pourquoi, elle lui caressa le dos. Elle connaissait son ex mari suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était sur le bord d'exploser et même si leur relation s'était énormément améliorée, elle ne voulait pas que l'explosion Gold soit dirigée contre elle. Se laissant faire, il se surprit même à déposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Milah quand Regina et Emma revinrent au poste une heure plus tard. Il n'arrivait pas à être fâché contre Emma. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle fréquentait Regina, mais il n'avait pas été tellement présent pour elle durant les dernières semaines. C'est Regina qui récoltait toute sa colère, ayant été celle qui lui avait mis Belle dans les pattes, qui l'avait envoyée sur le terrain avec lui et qui lui avait fait ce discours sur l'importance de respecter les limites professionnelles dans rapports entre collègues, elle qu'il avait surprise à s'envoyer sa partenaire dans un contexte loin d'être professionnel, durant les heures de travail. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et la capitaine prit une grande respiration avant de dire.

\- Gold, dans mon bureau...

Emma vint s'assoir devant lui, lui lança des regards désolés, mais le détective se leva avant de souffler et se dirigea vers le bureau de la capitaine. Milah jeta un regard interrogatif vers Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Rien...

\- Bah oui, Julian se met dans cet état pour rien...

\- Milah...

\- Écoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, et je comprends tout à fait. Tu as choisi le camp de Julian, c'est super. Mais il ne peut rien arriver de bon quand il est dans cet état d'esprit et tu le sais. Tu dois le calmer…

Emma ne savait pas à quel point elle pouvait faire confiance à Milah Gold, mais l'ex femme de son meilleur ami semblait vouloir réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne fit que secouer la tête et murmura à Milah.

\- Je suis responsable, en partie, de son état Milah... Il... il va devoir se calmer seul.

\- Seul? Tu veux... Appelle Belle alors. Elle saura quoi faire et surtout comment le faire...

\- Ça sera encore pire...

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses, leurs regards vers le bureau fermé de la capitaine qui semblait être en pleine discussion animée avec Julian.

En sortant de son rendez-vous avec le physiothérapeute, Belle avait décidé de marcher jusque chez elle. Elle avait d'autres rendez-vous avec des patients, mais ce n'était que plus tard en après-midi. Gaston était en congé aujourd'hui. Malgré le choc qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Julian aux bras d'une autre femme, elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et que le moment était venu d'être honnête avec elle-même et avec Gaston. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et pour ce faire, elle devait arrêter de se mentir et de penser que tout reviendrait comme avant avec Gaston. Elle n'avait plus envie de lui. Elle ne faisait que le repousser depuis quelques semaines. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas être Julian alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans sa colère. Ça n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait totalement été sous le charme d'un être comme Julian. Elle avait remis pendant un moment la conversation qu'elle devait avoir avec Gaston, mais elle ne pouvait plus l'éviter. Même si elle n'était pas en couple avec Julian, et ne le serait probablement jamais, elle ne pouvait pas imposer à Gaston d'être un prix de consolation et de lui faire payer son désespoir. Il méritait tout le bonheur du monde et d'avoir avec lui une femme qui saurait voir tout ce qu'il pouvait apporter en amour. Il avait été longtemps son idéal. Le rêve de chaque petite fille était en Gaston. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait espéré d'un homme, avant qu'elle rencontre l'intensité, le désir incontrôlable, la frustration d'un être complexe et l'amour fou avec Julian Gold. Isabelle French avait toujours, du plus loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, voulu un homme comme Gaston. Elle avait toujours fuit comme la peste les hommes comme Gold, les trouvant trop attirants pour être des hommes stables. La souffrance et le désespoir qui se dégageait des hommes comme Julian était le triangle des Bermudes de la santé mentale pour toute personne qui s'en approche trop. Tout le monde, sauf elle. Elle ne se sentait pas disparaître, elle se sentait, au contraire, vivre. La monotonie n'était plus pour elle.

Quand elle arriva chez elle après une demi-heure de marche, elle trouva Gaston assis dans le salon avec un thé. Elle n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour l'aborder, mais elle savait qu'elle devait se lancer. Se disant qu'il était un homme intelligent et qu'il devait déjà avoir sentit quelque chose, c'est presque en gémissant qu'elle chuchotant son prénom.

– Gaston?

– Ça s'est bien passé ton rendez-vous, mon amour?

– Oui… Mais… Je voulais te parler… Tu as un moment?

– Je sais… Je redoutais ce moment…

– Vraiment?

– Oui. Je vois bien que je ne te rends pas heureuse…

Gaston avait cette facilité à aborder les choses avec respect et pragmatisme. Il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait remarqué que Belle ne le regardait plus de la même manière. Elle semblait parfois déçue quand il la touchait et qu'elle croisait son regard, espérant quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'avait même entendu à plusieurs reprises dans son sommeil murmurer le nom de Julian, mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. La jalousie ne l'avait jamais rendue insécure, il avait même poussé le ridicule en se disant qu'elle prononçait le nom du détective car ils avaient vécu ensemble une situation traumatisante. Il savait que la fin approchait, mais espérait quand même qu'il se trompait, qu'il aurait été capable de lui montrer que tout ce qu'ils avaient construit depuis des années était vrai et sincère.

– Gaston, je suis désolée…

– Je sais…

– Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec moi… Et je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

– Je ne suis plus celui qui fait battre ton cœur…

– Je m'excuse… Je t'aime tellement, Gaston… Mais je me rends compte que ce n'est peut-être pas suffisant…

– Tu es tout pour moi, Belle…

– Gaston…

– Je peux quand même te le dire… Je n'essaie pas de te faire sentir coupable… Mais tu es la femme de ma vie… Je t'aurais donné tout ce que tu veux… J'aurais tout fait pour que tu sois heureuse.

– Et j'ai voulu tout ça avec toi…

– Je sais… Mais c'était avant lui… Et je ne suis pas Julian Gold.

Belle ferma les yeux au nom du détective. Gaston était au courant. Se sentant affreusement coupable de lui causer autant de douleur, elle se mit à pleurer

– Il a été le déclencheur… sanglota Belle, mais je ne te quitte pas pour lui. Je ne suis pas en relation avec lui… Mais je pense que ce serait injuste pour toi que je continue de me mentir et de te mentir…

Gaston avait les larmes aux yeux. Il tentait de rester fort pour ne pas ajouter à la détresse de Belle. Il aimait tellement cette femme que même dans la rupture, il pensait à la protéger elle. Ce Gold ne réalisait pas sa chance et Gaston ne savait pas ce que Belle pouvait lui trouver. Ce Gold était vieux, marqué par la vie. Sentant qu'il allait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, il s'excuse auprès de Belle et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient reprendre cette discussion plus tard. Il avait pris le temps de la rassurer et de lui dire qu'il comprenait, mais qu'il devait prendre un moment pour absorber le choc avant de poursuivre avec ce qu'ils feraient pour la suite. Gaston sortit marcher à son tour. Ses pas trouvèrent rapidement le chemin du poste de police.

À la réception, il demanda pour le détective Julian Gold, ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait une envie pressente de le voir. On lui permit de monter, lui indiquant ou il pourrait retrouver le détective Gold, Gaston n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la manière dont il l'aborderait, mais une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il en avait beaucoup à lui dire. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il entendit des cris venant du bureau de Regina. Gaston reconnu le détective pointant son doigt vers Regina et cette dernière qui s'approchait de lui, tout aussi en colère. Quand d'un mouvement brutal Julian Gold envoyant une chaise par terre avant de sortir du bureau, il se retrouva face-à-face avec Gaston, Regina sur ses talons.

· Je n'ai pas terminé ce... Gaston qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

· Je dois au détective Gold...

Julian plissa les yeux devant le regard déterminé du copain de Belle. D'un mouvement de la main il pointa la salle d'interrogatoire et y suivit Gaston.

* * *

 **Alors voilà...**

 **Que fera Emma, son ami ou sa nouvelle copine ? Est-ce que Julian lui demandera de choisir ?**

 **Belle a-t-elle bien fait de quitter Gaston ?**

 **Et comment va se passé la rencontre en un Julian ultra agressif et un Gaston blessé ?**

 **Vous voulez la suite la semaine prochaine ? Car sincèrement je ne sais plus si ce que j'écris vous plais, faite moi le savoir, sinon bah... j'irai me concentrer sur autre chose, ou sur un autre site dans une autre langue !**


End file.
